A Fairy's Tale: Lost to the Wind
by WolfieRed23
Summary: There are many famous tales throughout the land of Fiore, and many are found within the Fairy Tail guild. One such tale is the tale of the girl known as Charlotte Windley, a wizard whose tale connects to many others and is more than 400 years in the making. And where does it start? Why, at the beginning, in a time where memories she cherished seemed to be lost to the wind.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hello everyone, welcome to my very first Fairy Tail fic! Now, before I do anything else, I feel that I need to give all of you some info so there's no bad surprises for any of us. This story will follow an OC, yes, but it will also include focus on the pairings that will be final in this fic through out the story. These pairings are as follows: Loke/Lucy, Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Juvia, Erza/Jellal and Gajeel/Levy. These are the main pairings, along with my OC's future romantic partner, which for now I will leave as a surprise (so nobody gets mad, it's not anyone in Fairy Tail or part of a very popular pairing. The surprise is more for fun then anything else). I say this now because I don't want anybody to come in here expecting this to be a NaLu story only to be surprised and mad when it isn't. I'm sorry if this changes your mind about reading this story, but I hope you respect my decision.**

**Now, a quick note before the story starts: this story is dedicated to Amy47101, LegacyReturns and my little brother for all putting up with me talking about this story so much AND for helping me pick a title! I hope the three of you enjoy this after hearing so much about it!**

**Alright, that's all for now! Now everyone, please enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

It was an odd occurrence for the Fairy Tail guild to be silent and everyone in Magnolia knew that. But that did not change the fact that this rare occurrence did, indeed, occur and there were only five sole witnesses to this event.

One would not remember this day for she was too young when it happened. Another would not live long past this day, carrying the reason for such a meeting as this to the grave.

Even still, that night was one three wizards would never forget.

That night, the man not long for this world entered the guild at the latest hour possible, when all was dark and silent, with a bundle in his arms.

Waiting within was Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba, and they were unusually silent and somber.

It made sense, given the situation.

"So it's time?" Makarov asked as the man approached the three Fairy Tail members.

"Yes. I don't have much longer now." The man admitted, holding the bundle close to his body protectively. "I…I wish it wasn't this way, that I could be there for her, but-"

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Macao cut in; his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, so don't go beating yourself up over it." Wakaba added in agreement, unusually serious.

"She will not grow up alone." Makarov reassured. "She will be safe and loved for as long as she can."

"I just…hope that's enough, that she can find a way to end this horrible cycle." The man whispered, looking down with tears in her eyes. "Elizabeth knew what she was getting into when I proposed…and yet she still agreed…I don't want my daughter to suffer this same fate."

"That's all up to her then. Just believe in her and go in peace. You deserve a nice long rest." Makarov said, a sad, bittersweet smile on his face.

"Besides, your wife's waiting for you on the other side! Go keep her company!" Wakaba grinned.

"And watch over your daughter, just like Liz watched over you." Macao smiled softly.

"Thank you…thank you all so much…" The man whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "I can't ever repay you…thank you…"

"No thanks is needed, not from family." Makarov shook his head as he extended his arms.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the man pulled the bundle away from his chest and settled it in Makarov's arms. Carefully, Makarov adjusted the bundle and moved the blanket, revealing a sleeping baby girl, who snuggled into the guild master's arms peacefully.

Silently, the man removed the sunglasses from his eyes and pulled an identical pair from his pocket, laying the two on the baby's stomach, before he leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Be as free as the wind, my Charlotte." He whispered, before he turned and made his way out of the guild.

Later, as the early morning sun began to rise, George Windley checked into Magnolia Hospital, where he was immediately put into hospice care. After all, the cancer he had fought for most of his life was now winning and all they could do for him was make sure he could pass in comfort instead of pain.

Within a week, he was buried alongside his wife, Elizabeth Windley, who had died just days before he had been admitted to hospice, in childbirth.

And beneath all of this, their young daughter, not even a month old yet, was adopted into the Fairy Tail guild and trusted with the dreams of her parents. Makarov knew she could handle it; he'd known from the moment he first held her in his arms.

He'd known, right then, that Charlotte Windley had a heart that was far stronger and far older than anyone would ever know. And she would use that very heart to lead a life her parents would be proud, a life that would most assuredly lead to her breaking the curse that had plagued her family line for generations.

It would be a long road, Makarov knew, but it would be one Charlotte would walk with her head held high.

She was, after all, a Fairy Tail wizard.

* * *

_This is my story. It's a bit convoluted and strange and twisted and most certainly long. But it's also filled with people I love, both through the joy and the sadness that has been my life. Would you like to hear it? Then please, come closer...and listen well, okay?_

* * *

**And there we are! I know it's short, but it's the prologue. Next chapter is the Macao arc (as this story follows the English dub of the anime, so most of the dialogue comes from there) and from there we'll continue with each chapter being an episode. I can't say when I'll update next, as I have nine chapters after this one written up, so...let's say whenever I finish the next episode (the first of the Phantom Lord arc, to give you an idea of where I'm at), the next chapter will be posted.**

**That's all I've got for now. I hope you all enjoyed and decide to stick around! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2:Changing Faces

**Soo...remember how I said I'd post the next chapter as soon as I finished writing the one for the next episode? Well...surprise? I finished it in one night, haha. Not all chapters are gonna be posted this quickly, this one's just an exception. But now you all get your first real introduction to how I'm going to write this story, so I'm excited!**

**In any case, thanks to Wolfies bro (Hi little brother, glad you're enjoying!) for reviewing, all 2 followers, 2 favorites and 32 readers! Not too bad for my first time writing in this fandom, no?**

**Also, the format of this chapter: it will mostly follow the episode (in this case, episode 2), but every chapter will always start with an original scene to give you guys...let's call them hints. I won't tell you what these scenes are exactly, but they're hints for you to figure out what exactly my plan is (and so I can write certain relationships a bit early, shhh).**

**In any case, this chapter is a lot longer then the first, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Changing Faces

* * *

_As I watched the festival, the one day a year everyone celebrated the coming harvest, I wondered why everyone was dressed differently. They looked weird, they never dressed like that._

_"__Brother?" I asked, turning to look up at Brother as I pulled on his arm. "Why is everyone dressed weirdly?"_

_Brother laughed at me and I pouted. Not fair!_

_"__It's because today is a special day." Brother smiled. "So everyone has to wear special clothes, called costumes. Can you say 'costumes'?"_

_"__Cos-toomes." I repeated, struggling with the word. Brother laughed again. Learning new words wasn't fun when Brother laughed at me!_

_"__Try again. 'Costumes.'" Brother spoke longer then._

_"'__Cos...tumes'...costumes...costumes! I did it!" I grinned up at Brother._

_"__Yes, you did. That's a good girl. Now, pay attention or you'll miss the rest of the festival." Brother smiled._

_I gasped. No! I didn't want to miss the festival! It was so pretty! I eagerly turned back to watch everyone, smiling brightly as I held Brother's hand tightly in my own._

* * *

Lucy could say many things about her first impression of Fairy Tail and, honestly, utterly insane was probably close to the top of the list.

That didn't mean she wasn't star struck, however.

As soon as they reached the guild, Natsu kicked the door open before Lucy could say a word.

"We made it back alive!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted.

"We're home!" Happy trilled after him, sounding much happier to be back than the pink haired man.

A chorus of voices welcomed them and Lucy found herself smiling, when-

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu! Had to go starting trouble-" A guild member started to say when Natsu suddenly _kicked him in the face_, sending the man flying.

"Why did you do that!?" Lucy cried, feeling a bit freaked out at the sudden violence.

"You lied about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu cried, completely ignoring his blonde companion.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one to blame here! I just passed along a rumor I heard!" The guild member retorted, sitting up surprisingly fast considering the kick he just took.

"It was just a rumor?!" Natsu cried, sounding even angrier, if that was possible.

"You want a fight?!" The guild member challenged.

"Let's go!" Natsu agreed.

Lucy…was utterly lost as the guild hall soon broke out into a guild wide battle. Even still, she was still in awe of the building itself.

"Oh, wow, I'm _actually _standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!" She breathed out in excitement, honestly star struck. She'd been dreaming of this for _so long_ and now she was _actually _here, it was like a dream come true!

"So Natsu finally made it back, huh?!"

Lucy jumped then as her eyes landed on Gray Fullbuster, who was a talented wizard, she knew, but…he was only wearing his underwear…

"It's time to settle this once and for all!" Gray declared as he made his way to the specific fray Natsu was in.

"Gray, your clothes."

Lucy turned at the voice to see a woman, Cana Alberona, sitting at the bar with a glass of wine in her hand. She seemed normal, considering her reputation…

"I don't have time for that!" Gray snapped at her before he joined the fight.

"See? I don't date the men here cause they have no class." Cana sighed before she lifted _an entire barrel full of booze and straight up chugged it._

Lucy thought her jaw was gonna hit the floor at the sight.

"Come here and fight me, Natsu!" Gray demanded, redrawing Lucy's attention.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu snapped back.

"It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies!"

Lucy turned with a gasp as Elfman Strauss walked up beside her. He really was a giant…

"I'm a real man! Want me to prove it to you?!" Elfman asked.

"I can't believe he's encouraging them…" Lucy sighed, feeling slightly exasperated.

Then Natsu and Gray teamed up to punch Elfman, sending him flying.

"They knocked him out that easily?!" Lucy cried in shock. It was so completely irrational, and yet nobody was acting as if this was strange!

"Geez, it's so noisy around here, huh…"

Lucy turned with wide eyes to see Loke Windley, sitting with a girl on each arm and a confident smirk on his face as he watched the chaos…only to fall back as a glass nailed him right in the forehead.

"Are you alright?" One of the girls asked as Loke pushed himself to his feet.

"I'm going to go fight, only to protect you two." Loke winked at the girls.

"Good luck, Loke!" The girls swooned.

"He's off my list." Lucy commented in a deadpan voice as she crossed

Loke's face out from her Sorcerer's Weekly magazine and started to turn away-

"Big Brother, stop being such an idiot and help me!"

Lucy turned and her eyes widened as they landed on a younger girl, who could be none other than Charlotte Windley, the Cute Little Wizard from Sorcerer's Weekly, as she dodged all sorts of furniture and bodies to reach Loke.

Charlotte had light purple hair with pale yellow streaks, which she kept in a side pony tail that rested on her right shoulder with right side bangs that hid her eye, and hazel eyes. She wore a pale green three quarter length sleeve shirt, a knee length royal blue skirt that had a silver wind design on the bottom, black leggings, dark blue shoes, a single light green flower shaped earring in her left ear, a white infinity scarf, blue tinted sunglasses identical to Loke's, which she wore on top of her head, and a light green wristband on her right wrist.

She looked absolutely nothing like she did in Sorcerer's Weekly, where she was mostly shown wearing cutesy outfits and clothes associated with the popular magical girl shows Lucy knew children enjoyed watching.

"Sure thing, Charlie." Loke smiled softly at the young teen, giving Lucy pause for a moment.

"It's about time, lazy bum." Charlotte-Charlie?-rolled her eyes before she quickly turned and nailed a fellow guild member directly in the face with a well-placed round house kick, the wind that was said to follow her at all times making it easier for her to do so, though the wind seemed more defensive than offensive. "That's for trying to hit me with a table, stupid!"

Considering this was a small, petite young girl kicking a fully grown man at least a foot away with the aid of apparently unconscious magic, no small feat for a normal person, simply left Lucy in a state of further incredulity.

"What the heck is wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in the whole place!" Lucy shook her head as she looked around (her gaze bypassing Natsu happily hitting a guild member with a broken table…why did she have the bad feeling that was a result of someone else targeting Charlie?).

"Hello! Are you new here?"

Turning, Lucy's eyes widened as she let out a high pitched gasp.

"It's Mirajane! In the flesh!" She squealed. Thankfully, Mirajane Strauss didn't seem to find her display annoying or unsightly at all, simply smiling kindly at Lucy without reproach. "Um, don't you think we should try and stop them, or something?" Lucy asked as the sounds of breaking furniture

brought her back to reality.

"It's always like this around here, I just leave them alone. Besides-"

Mirajane started to say before her brother _literally _was thrown into her. "It's kinda fun, don't you think?"

Mirajane then proceeded to die.

"Ahhh! Don't die, Mirajane!" Lucy cried frantically when someone, Gray, was thrown into her, forcing her to the ground. When she stood, however,

Lucy deeply wished she hadn't looked.

Natsu was…spinning Gray's underwear in his hand.

"Give me back my underwear, you jerk!" Gray shouted.

"Ahhhh!" Lucy screamed, covering her bright red face and trying to _not look_! _Why is everyone acting like this is normal?!_

"Excuse me, Miss, can I please borrow your underwear?" Gray asked, approaching Lucy.

"As if!" Lucy cried as she rolled up her magazine and smacked Gray away as if he were a dog…only to find herself picked up bridal style a moment later, looking up into Loke's confident visage.

"These guys are all so insensitive, a woman has needs and-" Loke started to say only for Elfman to stand up and punch him away, leaving Lucy on the ground.

"Real men speak with their fists, Loke!" Elfman cried as he sent the orange haired wizard flying.

"Elfman! Stop sending my brother flying!" Charlie shouted as she grabbed the older wizard's still extended arm and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground. "No matter how much he deserves it for being a pervert, flirting constantly and not asking for consent!"

"Stop talking, Charlie, I told you to butt out!" Natsu shouted as he suddenly jumped forward and kicked Charlie, sending her flying towards Cana.

"A-aye…" Happy shakily agreed, having just recovered from his own throw around the guild hall.

"Ugh, it's so loud. So much for having a drink to relax…" Cana sighed before she held up a card, which briefly glowed as she began to activate her magic. "That's enough, you guys, I suggest that you knock it off."

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Gray demanded, activating his own magic as ice began to form in his hands.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Elfman screamed as his magic activated and his right arm was covered in stone.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loke scoffed as he touched his silver ring and his magic began to activate.

"Great, now I gotta deal with you guys being even bigger idiots." Charlie sighed before she raised her arms in an x shape, her magic activating where they crossed.

Natsu's own magic began to cover both of his arms and he wore an excited grin as he faced down four wizards that were ready to fight and one who was braced for whatever attack came first.

"I'm ready for ya!" Natsu proclaimed.

"They always fight like this?!" Lucy cried in shock as she held Happy up as if he were a shield.

"Uh huh!" Happy confirmed.

"You don't seem worried!" Lucy fretted.

Then…

"Would you fools stop bickering like children!?" A voice shouted as a giant man suddenly appeared, ceasing all fighting at once.

"He's huge!" Lucy cried, honestly fearing for, well, the lives of everyone in the guild at that very moment. Clearly, they all must've felt the same way, considering how dead silent it suddenly was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, Master!" Mirajane cheerfully said, as if she hadn't died by being crushed by her brother just minutes before.

"Did you say 'master'?!" Lucy cried, even more lost than before, if that were possible.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! What a bunch of babies! Looks like I've won this round, you guys-" Natsu laughed…

…right before he was crushed by the master's foot.

"Eek!" Lucy shrieked at the sight.

"Well, seems we have a new recruit." The giant of a man said as he took notice of the blonde young woman.

"Y-yes sir!" Lucy stuttered as the master began to scream…before his form began to slowly shrink until only a very short old man remained, to Lucy's wide eyed shock (and still remaining fear) as her jaw hit the floor…again.

"Nice to meet ya!" The old man smiled, like a kindly grandfather.

"He's tiny! This little guy is really in charge here?!" Lucy cried, her brain to mouth filter obviously…lacking at the moment.

"Of course, he is! Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov." Mirajane smiled, as if this was entirely normal.

Considering the chaos Lucy had been witnessing all day, and she hadn't even been here _a single day _yet, it probably was.

Makarov then turned and jumped towards the second floor balcony, hitting his head on the rail as he reached it, before he stood up and faced his still silent guild, clearing his throat.

"You've gone and done it again; you bunch of clowns!" He scolded. "Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!"

The guild was silent as they all briefly looked down in shame, the newer members especially.

"However…" Makarov said before he lit the papers on fire. "I say to heck with the Magic Council!" With a grin, he tossed the burning papers, allowing Natsu the chance to catch and eat them. "Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, isn't that right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it's a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy of the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus! It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules, than our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

The entire guilt erupted into cheers as they all held their hands up in the symbol of Fairy Tail. And, once again, Lucy felt the awe she felt towards this guild, the same feeling that had led her here, to this very moment, resurface and she smiled.

This truly was an amazing guild, oddities and fights and quirks and all. And she had a chance to be a part of it, she couldn't _wait_!

* * *

Charlie sighed as she sat next to her big brother, briefly glaring at the girls hanging on his arms until they left.

"Well, that was fun." Loke chuckled as he slid over to wrap an arm around his little sister's shoulders and pull her into his side.

"That's one way to put it." Charlie chuckled as she laid her head against his shoulder. "It's also just business as usual, though."

"Of course." Loke smiled as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't scare the new girl off. Let her get used to the guild before you try." Charlie warned her brother, raising an eyebrow when he groaned.

"But look at her, she's beautiful!" Loke gestured.

"Yes, and you can wait until she's settled before you try to flirt with her. You scare off too many people if you keep that up." Charlie elaborated; her voice entirely deadpan.

"I haven't scared _that _many people off." Loke protested.

"If it isn't the fights that scare girls off, it's the fact that they're intimidated by your many girlfriends when you start flirting with them. Wait." Charlie ordered.

"Fine, fine. You win, little sis." Loke exaggeratedly sighed, as if the very action of holding back his flirting physically pained him.

"Good kitty." Charlie whispered as she reached up to pet the top of her brother's head.

"Hey, come on, cut it out!" Loke laughed as he attempted to avoid her hand, to Charlie's own joy as she attempted to pet him anyway.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?"

The two siblings' playfulness was cut off as Romeo questioned Makarov.

Charlie bit her lip as she stared at the two. She'd known Romeo his whole life, and yet…she couldn't…

"You're starting to work my nerves, Romeo. You're a wizard's son! Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Makarov scolded the boy.

"But sir, he'd told me he'd be back in three days and he's been gone for over a week now!" Romeo protested, his worry and fear obvious.

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mount Hakabe." Makarov mused.

"That's right and it's not that far from here, so why won't somebody go look for him!?" Romeo demanded.

"Listen, kid, your old man's a wizard! And like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!" Makarov scolded.

"Jerk!" Romeo shouted as he punched Makarov directly in the face before he fled the guild, shouting, "I hate you all!"

Suddenly, in the silence the guild was left in, Natsu punched the notice board before he turned and began to follow Romeo out.

Quietly, Charlie stood and turned to her brother. Loke didn't say a word as he met his sister's eyes and nodded once. Charlie nodded right back, kissed his forehead and then followed Natsu and Happy out of the guild without another word.

As the three passed Romeo, Natsu reached out and ruffled his hair while Charlie quickly bent down to kiss his head before they were off again, never looking back as they took the first steps needed to save Macao.

* * *

"Ugh, why'd you come with us?" Natsu groaned a little while later as he laid collapsed in a horse drawn wagon, practically knocked out from his motion sickness and taking up an entire bench while he did so.

"I thought maybe I could help." Lucy smiled before it fell as she observed Natsu's…current state. "Wow, you really _do _have a serious case of motion sickness, don't you? It's just another reason to feel sorry for you."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Natsu demanded through his sickness.

"Oh, nothing! Forget I said anything!" Lucy quickly brushed off as she turned to the final (human) occupant of the wagon. "So, Charlotte, why'd you decide to come?"

"Please, don't call me 'Charlotte', Lucy." Charlie groaned as she leaned her head back against the wall. "Call me 'Charlie', like everybody else does. And I decided to come cause Romeo's like a little brother to me and I want to save Uncle Macao. That's all."

"Wow, I can't wait to see your magic!" Lucy grinned, stars practically shining in her eyes and Charlie resisted the urge to groan. Everyone started off like this with her, especially if they read Sorcerer's Weekly. "Is it true the wind follows you wherever you go?"

"What does it look like?" Charlie smirked as she gestured to her skirt, which was indeed swaying, as if blown by a gentle wind. "The guild has a bet going around as to why this happens, since I refuse to tell."

"Really?! How much is it at?!" Lucy asked, eyes widening now in surprise rather than star struck.

"Not sure. I stopped counting after it passed 50,000 Jewels." Charlie smiled. Then Lucy almost fell off the bench the two girls sat on and Charlie laughed so hard she cried.

"Charlie! Don't try and make the pool even larger! No one's gonna win that way!" Happy whined from where he sat near Natsu.

"That's the point though! Nobody, but Big Brother and I know the answer." Charlie grinned, before it dimmed slightly as sadness appeared in her eyes. "Besides…if the reason is ever revealed, someone just may need all that money…"

The wagon was silent for a few minutes after that, until Lucy broke it, obviously uneased.

"Sooooo…'Big Brother'?" She asked, curiously.

"Loke, he's my big brother." Charlie nodded, her eyes brightening again.

"But you two look nothing alike!" Lucy cried in disbelief.

"Heheh, true, but he's still my big brother, no matter what happens." Charlie smiled, lowering her sunglasses so they covered her eyes like her brother's did.

Just then, the wagon came to a stop.

"I guess we're there." Lucy noted as she looked up.

"ALRIGHT, WE'VE STOPPED MOVING!" Natsu cheered as he jumped on his feet, Happy following him as the Fire Dragon Slayer danced and breathed out fire in his joy.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can get ya." The kind man who offered them a ride said as he faced them.

"Thanks, sir." Charlie smiled as she paid the man and then promptly opened the wagon's back door.

Outside was a snow covered mountain with a fierce wind making it all the colder. Charlie jumped outside without hesitation while Lucy, Natsu and Happy observed the terrain for a moment, Lucy in shock while Natsu simply stared and Happy was almost blown away, barely clinging to the door.

"Where the heck are we, Natsu!?" Lucy cried over the wind. "It's a frozen wasteland!"

"Come on, the sooner we start moving, the warmer we'll get and the sooner we'll find Uncle Macao." Charlie smiled back at the two, catching Happy so he wouldn't blow away.

"Thanks, Charlie." Happy sighed as he allowed the Wind Wizard to hold him as she and Natsu began to lead the way up the mountain, Lucy slowly trudging along behind them.

"Why is it so cold!? I know we're on a mountain, but it's summer right now, there shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!" Lucy complained as they continued climbing.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing!" Natsu pointed out.

"Oh, _please_, neither of you are dressed for this either!" Lucy shot right back, grabbing the blanket Natsu carried and pulling on it. "Now hand over that blanket!"

"Ah, she just keeps on talking, huh…" Natsu said, mostly to himself and Happy than to Lucy.

"Aye…" Happy agreed as he hopped from Charlie's arms to Natsu's shoulder, burrowing into the scarf he wore around his neck.

"Don't be rude, Natsu, it _is _cold and not everyone has magic like we do." Charlie chastised as she surveyed the area, her sunglasses still on. While Natsu had fire within him to keep himself warm, Charlie knew the wind that followed her protected her from any kind of weather, warm or cold. She simply couldn't feel it. Instead, she continued to observe the wind's movement in case they found the Vulcan Macao had gone after and the wind hindered their range of magic.

"Oh, I know!" Lucy suddenly smiled brightly as she grabbed a silver key from her key chain and held it in front of her. "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!"

Suddenly, a dark blue and white magic circle appeared and a grandfather clock suddenly fell through it, grew arms and a head.

"Tick tock." It, he?, said.

"A clock! Whoa!" Natsu gasped.

"That is so cool!" Happy agreed.

"I thought so, you're a Celestial Wizard." Charlie smirked.

Of course, their faces fell when they couldn't hear a word Lucy said, as she was currently huddling inside said clock and wrapped in the blanket.

"Wait, I can't hear you!" Natsu protested as Lucy continued to talk.

"She says, 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out!'" Horologium translated.

"Then why'd you tag along?" Natsu shook his head in exasperation.

"'What kind of job would force Macao to come to a crazy place like this?'

she inquires." Horologium said.

"Uncle Macao was going to slay a Vulcan, a monster that apparently lives on Mount Hakabe." Charlie answered, though she was already beginning to feel a headache forming and it seemed Natsu agreed, as he huffed,

"You should've asked _that _before you came with us!"

This trip just became a whole heck of a lot longer with a talking clock translating for Lucy and it was _bound _to get real old real quick.

Without another word, Natsu and Happy began to continue looking and, with an apologetic look to Lucy, Charlie quickly caught up with them.

"'I want to go back to the guild!' she proclaims." Horologium called out to them.

"'Go ahead and be my guest!' I say back." Natsu called back.

Yep, real old real fast.

Charlie simply let out a groan as she called on all the patience she required when dealing with her brother, praying they found Macao soon so she could stop dealing with this comedy show. It was too much of a headache right now, though not enough to deter her from saving her uncle.

Nothing could ever deter her from saving her family. Nothing.

"Macao! Where are you?" Natsu shouted when they had walked a little further.

"Macao!" Happy echoed.

"Not so loud!" Charlie hissed, quickly covering both of their mouths. "Do you _want _to start an avalanche?!"

Before either could respond, however, they heard the sound of something approaching.

Without wasting a second, Natsu, Happy and Charlie all jumped back, barely escaping being smashed by none other than the Vulcan they were looking for.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy cried in fear as Natsu glared at the monster, who simply stared at them and laughed. Charlie remained silent, hoping the fact that she was behind the Vulcan would allow her to get the jump on him before he could attack Natsu or Happy.

Of course, that plan was out the window when the Vulcan hunched forward and ran away from the group.

"Hey wait!" Natsu cried as the monster ran.

"He's going for Lucy!" Charlie cried in warning.

And sure enough, he did.

"Me like human woman!" The Vulcan proclaimed as he stared at Lucy through the clock.

"So it can talk, huh?" Natsu smirked as he punched his fist into his hand, setting off some of his fire.

"'Don't just stand there, hurry up and save me!' she says furiously." Horologium called out as the Vulcan ran away, with the Celestial spirit held over his head as if he were a prize. Or rather, as if _Lucy _was a prize.

"Come on, we need to move _now _or I'm gonna lose his signature in the wind." Charlie shook her head as she grabbed Natsu's arm and Happy's paw and began to pull them after the Vulcan, Lucy and Horologium.

* * *

They followed after the kidnapping monkey quite easily and reached his cave before they knew it.

Of course, then Charlie saw that Horologium was gone and the Vulcan was leering over Lucy and she didn't like that scene. Not. At. All.

"Hey, you big ape!" Natsu shouted, distracting the monster. "Where's Macao?! Tell meeeee!"

Of course, then Natsu slipped on the ice and went sliding into the wall.

"Whoa! That wasn't cool! Why does he feel like he has to make an entrance all the time?" Lucy whined as she stared at the fallen Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Shoot!" Charlie cried before she allowed the wind to lift her up and send her flying in between Lucy and the Vulcan. Instantly, she formed an x with her arms and a silver magic circle appeared where they crossed. "Wind Shield!" She casted.

The wind that always surrounded Charlie suddenly hardened and no matter how hard the Vulcan's arms crashed onto it, he couldn't touch either girl.

"Spill it! Where is my friend?!" Natsu demanded, dragging the Vulcan's attention away from the shield keeping him from his 'prizes' (and Charlie gagged at that thought).

"Come on." Charlie whispered to Lucy and carefully began to step towards Natsu. Thankfully, the Celestial Wizard followed her lead. After all, no matter how powerful her shield was, Charlie couldn't keep it up forever.

"You can understand me, right? He's a human man. Now tell me where he is!" Natsu continued as he stood, keeping the Vulcan's eyes on him and away from the retreating girls. Once Charlie reached his side, she dropped the shield, breathing a slight sigh of relief as the wind returned to normal. She could've lasted longer, of course, but she didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

The Vulcan looked almost thoughtful for a moment and Natsu latched onto it.

"That's right! Where are you hiding him?" He demanded, pointing at the monster.

"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" Lucy asked.

"It's better to eliminate the obvious while you can." Charlie shrugged with a helpless smile.

The Vulcan pointed at a hole in the wall and waved Natsu over.

"Hey! I think he's gonna show me!" Natsu proclaimed before he ran over and stuck his head through the hole. "Macao!" Just then, the Vulcan pushed Natsu out, still screaming Macao's name.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in worry.

"We've got bigger problems, Lucy." Charlie shook her head, her eyes narrowed as she watched the monster carefully. The blonde _completely _ignored the purple haired girl and ran straight to the hole. "Why do I bother?" Charlie sighed.

"No like man, me like woman! Ooh ahh ooh ahh!" The Vulcan danced.

"Annnnnnd you're creepy." Charlie deadpanned, preparing defend herself and Lucy.

"This is bad news! He can't survive out there!" Lucy cried, her worry for her new guildmate obvious. "Natsu!"

"Relax, Lucy." Charlie shook her head, gaining the blonde's attention. "Natsu's better than you think. Now, do you have a strong key with you?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded.

"Then get ready to summon them, I'll give you an opening." Charlie said, her eyes focusing on the wind blowing between her and the monster (who was currently chanting 'woman, woman, woman' and that was _all _levels of creepy in Charlie's book) before raising both her arms so they were parallel to the ground and a silver magic circle formed. "Wind…Gust!"

All the wind between her and the monster suddenly flew straight at the Vulcan, preventing him from moving.

"Now, Lucy!" Charlie shouted.

"Alright, you pervy monkey! You're going down!" Lucy cried before she grabbed a gold key and held it out. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" The dark blue and white magic circle formed and a cow with a giant axe burst out of the ground with a loud 'moooo!'

"Cow?" The Vulcan said as he stared at the Celestial spirit as Charlie ceased her defensive gust, though she turned to stare at Taurus as well.

That…didn't look like a bull to her.

"I should warn you, monkey boy, Taurus is the most powerful Celestial spirit that I have a contract with!" Lucy proclaimed.

"Oh, wow, Miss. Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come give me a smooch?" Taurus asked, looking at Lucy with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, and he's a big perv too." Lucy sighed as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"You really think this is gonna work?" Charlie questioned, squinting at the Celestial spirit. "I dunno about you, but I don't think _any _pervert winning is a good idea."

"It is when I can banish one back to another world…" Lucy sighed, her tone a long suffering one.

"No touch my woman!" The Vulcan cried.

"_Your _woman?" Taurus glared right back. "Them's fighting words, you moooookey."

"Well, that's one way this will work." Charlie shrugged.

"Get him!" Lucy cried at Taurus, taking the Wind Wizard's words as the permission they were.

Taurus jumped into the air with a loud 'moooooooo', taking his axe off his back and smashing it into the ground, break the ice and forcing the Vulcan to jump back.

"He's fast!" Lucy gasped in surprise.

"Watch out!" Charlie shouted in warning.

The Vulcan moved to attack Taurus when-

Natsu kicked Taurus right in the face.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as Taurus went flying, landed on the ground and…died.

"Looks like it's the end for me…" Taurus groaned.

"Epic fail!" Lucy shouted at the bull.

"I saw that coming…your timing is horribly impeccable, Natsu…" Charlie sighed.

"Thanks Charlie!" Natsu grinned before he pointed at the Vulcan. "Hey, so how come there are more monsters than when I left?"

"He's a friend, dummy! One of my spirits!" Lucy shouted.

"That guy?" Natsu questioned, again _looking at the Vulcan_.

"Not him, the bull!" Lucy cried. "Wait, how were you able to survive out

there?"

"Happy came to save me." Natsu grinned before turning to the flying cat. "Thanks, little buddy."

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

"So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but flying with Happy is okay?" Lucy questioned.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he's my friend! I mean, duh!" Natsu stared at Lucy in horror.

"You're right, it was totally wrong of me to compare the two." Lucy agreed sarcastically.

"Hey, Natsu, you idiot! Duck!" Charlie shouted. Natsu quickly complied, allowing Charlie to jump on his shoulders and cast her Wind Shield once again, just as the Vulcan charged.

"My woman!" He cried as he smashed a fist directly against the Wind Wizard's shield, the force of the blow pushing Natsu down enough to break the ice he stood on.

"That's enough! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend!" Natsu cried a second before Charlie jumped off his shoulders and behind him.

Right after, as the Vulcan's fist made its way to his head, the pink haired young man raised his own arm to catch the fist and kick the Vulcan hard enough to send him flying while Natsu went the opposite direction.

"Whether its Gramps, Charlie and Mira, or even those jerks, Gray, Loke and Elfman." The Vulcan began to charge at Natsu, but the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't move. "Happy and Lucy too…they're all my friends!"

And Charlie…she saw the pain of Natsu's missing friend in the way he held himself as his orange and red magic circle appeared under his feet. She understood it, somewhat, it was similar and yet different from the pain she felt when she thought of her parents…and the others she had to leave behind.

But they couldn't turn back time, all they could do was protect the ones left.

"Which is why…" Natsu said before he jumped in the air and kicked the Vulcan with a flame powered kick. "I'm not leaving without Macao!"

In a burst of fire, the Vulcan flew through the cavern and landed on its feet, with several stalactites falling in between the two. Natsu grinned as Charlie and Happy quickly got Lucy out of the way.

A second later, the Vulcan swung his arms and sent out a gust of wind that could rival Charlie's own magic, sending the stalactites flying towards the wizards. Lucy cried out as Charlie and Happy barely pulled her out of the line of fire. Natsu, however, stood before the attack with his arms wide open.

After all, the stalactites melted as soon as they touched his skin.

"Your ice attack has no affect on fire!" He taunted.

Of course, when the debris cleared, the Vulcan was holding…

"Well, that's not good." Natsu stated.

"He's got Taurus' axe!" Lucy cried.

"And our resident bull is still off in cuckoo land." Charlie groaned. And sure enough, he was.

"Please, be careful, Miss. Lucy." Taurus said as birds spun over his head.

Natsu quickly backflipped as the Vulcan swung the axe, carefully avoiding each attack at the last minute…until he slipped on the ice and fell on his back _again_.

"Natsu, look out!" Charlie cried, running to shield Natsu as quickly as she could.

"No!" Lucy cried before running to Taurus and shaking him furiously.

At the same instant Lucy reached Taurus, Charlie stood over Natsu and quickly casted Wind Shield once again.

"Go back, Taurus! If you go back beyond the gate, your axe will disappear too!" Lucy begged as Charlie shook under the weight of holding the monster back.

"Out of the way, Charlie!" Natsu ordered.

"What!?" Charlie cried a second before Natsu pushed her aside and caught the axe in his bare hands. "Natsu, you idiot! You shouldn't have done that!"

Natsu didn't reply, instead putting everything he had into holding the axe right above his face…until his hands began to melt the blade and he swallowed the drops that fell.

"Is he melting the blade with _just _his body heat!?" Lucy cried in shock.

"Uh huh!" Happy confirmed.

"You idiot, don't scare me like that." Charlie sighed, hanging her head in utter disbelief.

"Oh yeah, now I've got some fire in my belly!" Natsu said through his mouthful…before spitting said mouthful straight at the Vulcan, causing the monster's skin to burn and force him back. With a grin, the pink haired young man slammed his fists together, forming his red and orange magic circle. "Eat this! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu punched the Vulcan with his flame covered fist and it went flying directly into the wall, finally down.

"We beat him!" Happy cheered as the three humans and one flying cat stood in front of the Vulcan.

"Yeah, but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy pointed out.

"Oh, forgot about that." Natsu said sheepishly.

"Well, uh, I don't think he's gonna do much talking." Lucy stated as Happy joined his best friend in sheepish laughter.

"Won't matter if I'm right." Charlie shook her head as she lifted her sunglasses back onto the top of her head.

"What do you mean, Charlie?" Natsu questioned.

Just then, the Vulcan glowed a yellowish white that shifted into a magic circle that gave off an explosion.

"What in the heck was that!?" Natsu cried before his eyes widened.

"Macao!?"

And sure enough, there was Macao…in the same place and position that the Vulcan previously had been.

"Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was actually your friend this whole time!?" Lucy cried in shock and a bit of disgust (rightfully, considering what that monkey had been going on about).

"Yeah, he must've been taken over by that Vulcan. That's what you were thinking, right Charlie?" Happy said.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded as she made her way to Macao and began to pull him out of the rubble. "Natsu, give me a hand, he needs first aid."

"Right." Natsu agreed as he took Macao's other side and helped Charlie walk him a safe distance from the rubble.

"What do you mean 'taken over'?" Lucy asked, turning to Happy as Charlie and Natsu got to work.

"It must've used a possession spell on him." Happy explained. "You see, Vulcans survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. They're evil body snatchers!"

* * *

It wasn't long until Natsu and Charlie had bandaged all of Macao's wounds and the four were left simply waiting for him to wake up, his head resting in Charlie's lap.

"It looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan finally got to him though." Happy noted.

"Macao…don't you die on me! Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu begged.

"Come on, Uncle, please! You can't leave us, not yet, please not yet!" Charlie pleaded.

And finally, _finally_, Macao opened his eyes as himself.

"Natsu, Charlie…" he whispered, his voice gravelly.

"You're okay!" Natsu smiled in relief.

"Uncle!" Charlie gasped, tears forming in her eyes

"I'm so pathetic. I defeated 19 of those brutes…but the 20th…that's the one that got me." Macao shook his head in shame. "I'm so angry at myself, I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo."

"Don't be like that, come on, man, you beat 19 monsters!" Natsu protested.

"You're an idiot if you think Romeo or anyone else would call you pathetic over something like this. Come on, Uncle, let's go home." Charlie added.

"Yeah, your little boy's been waiting for ya!" Natsu grinned as he held a hand out to Macao, which the older wizard took with a smile.

The three ignored Happy and Lucy's little spat as they began to make their way out of the cavern and back home.

* * *

When Romeo came into sight, Natsu waved and grinned,

"Hey Romeo!"

"We're home!" Charlie grinned as she and Natsu supported Macao as he walked towards his crying son.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Romeo screamed as he charged at his father and leapt into his arms, causing Macao to fall. "You came back! I'm so sorry, Dad!"

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao apologized, holding his son tightly in his arms.

"I can handle it! Cause I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo protested, clutching his father as if he would disappear the moment he let go.

"The next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say: 'can your old man defeat 19 monsters all by himself? Cause mine can!'" Macao smiled, a smile of relief and family that Romeo instantly returned.

Feeling at peace, Charlie made her way to kneel beside Romeo and squeeze his shoulder, kissing the top of his head once again. Romeo smiled at her before he turned towards the setting sun and the backs of Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

"Natsuuuu! Happyyyy! Thanks for all your help!" He yelled at them.

"No problem, kiddo!" Natsu waved back.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Lucyyy! Thanks for helping to bring my daddy back to me!" Romeo yelled again.

Lucy turned back and waved goodbye to the little family.

Romeo then turned to look at Charlie with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Big Sister. Thank you…" He whispered.

"Of course, always." Charlie smiled, running a hand through Romeo's hair before smiling up at Macao, who kissed his pseudo-niece on the top of her head, just as she did to his son. "We're family, after all."

* * *

That same night, Charlie sat in her room and turned from the window where she stared out at the moon towards Loke and Makarov.

"I think everything's going to be okay, Gramps, Big Brother." She smiled. "I really…really do."

"That's quite the round of confidence, coming from you, Charlie." Makarov stated.

"I know, but…I just can't help, but hope. No matter what, things are gonna be okay." Charlie reaffirmed.

"I hope you're right, Charlie…" Loke sighed, his right hand coming to cover his left, specifically his rings. "I really…really hope you're right."

"I really think I am." Charlie nodded, walking over to take her brother's hand in one of hers and her 'grandfather's' in the other. "I really do."

* * *

**And there's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed what I'm doing!**

**Quick explanation: Loke is Charlie's brother partly cause he was never given a canon last name (which he would kinda _have _to have, right? Eh, if I'm wrong, whatever) and just because I like him a lot, so I wanted to give him a bigger role.**

**I can't think of anything else important...I've put an easter egg in here if anyone can catch me. In any case, the next chapter will be posted once I finish chapter 12. Please let me know what you think in a review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3:Letters

**Hello everyone! Yeah, I don't know how I'm getting through these so fast either, I'm just not questioning this sledge hammer of inspiration...**

**Well, first off, thanks to VanyaNoldo22 (I'm glad you're enjoying and I fully invite you back to explore this world from a brand new perspective!) for reviewing twice, all 3 followers, 2 favorites and 81 readers!**

**Now, as for this chapter...it's short. VERY short. Probably shorter than the prolgoue even, which is sad. But I made a rule for myself that each chapter would be an episode, so this is...I can't remember, but it's part of the Daybreak arc! The chapters get longer after this one as we enter the Lullaby arc, promise (and Lullaby contains a few changes that I cannot WAIT for you all to see!), so take this one with a grain of salt, the others are longer. Okay, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Letters

* * *

_I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared down at the letters in the book._

_Teacher had been teaching us how to read, but I still couldn't understand some of them. How did Brother learn these so easily?_

_"__Having trouble?" Brother asked as he sat down next to me, leaning against the table I sat at._

_"__Mrghhh…" I groaned, refusing to admit it out loud. But...I wanted Brother's help. Brother was smart, even if he _did _tease me a lot. "...How do you say this letter?"_

_Brother chuckled, like I _knew _he would, but he pointed the letter out anyway._

_"__That's a W, like our last name. Now, how do you say our last name?" He asked._

_"__Windley!" I proudly proclaimed. I was proud of my family. Plus, my name was one of the first things I learned to say._

_"__That's right. Now, say the first part, okay?" Brother explained._

_"__W-wuh...wuh? Like wuh?" I asked._

_"__Very good!" Brother praised, wrapping me in a hug and messing up my hair. I whined, but didn't pull away. Brother's hugs were nice. "Now, how about this letter…?"_

* * *

"Morning, Gray." Charlie smiled as she sat beside the Ice Make Wizard at the bar.

"What, done teaming up with flames for brains already?" Gray questioned; his eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at the younger wizard.

"Oh, come on, that was a one time thing!" Charlie groaned, laying her head against bar counter in exasperation. "You _know _you and Big Brother are my teammates, I just went to help rescue Uncle Macao."

"It better be." Gray huffed. "I hate that guy's guts."

"I know. Besides, nobody else besides Big Brother and I can handle your stripping and you and I are the only ones who can handle Big Brother's flirting." Charlie nodded in agreement.

"And what about you then, Char?" Loke asked as he slipped beside his little sister.

"Heh, you and I are the only ones who can handle her wind." Gray smirked.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. At the same time, the wind that always followed her began to pick up speed, reacting to her emotions and creating a brief mini tornado around her. Small nicks began to form on Gray's ankles and Loke's hands, but neither reacted. But seeing the damage her wind caused just by her own annoyance, Charlie slumped in disappointment, the wind dying down as her emotions calmed. "Never mind…" She pouted.

Gray and Loke simply laughed at her and, eventually, she joined in too.

"Ugh, darn! Did someone already take that book stealing gig? It paid 200,000." Levy sighed, drawing the team's attention to the notice board.

"Sorry, I guess Natsu and Lucy got to it first." Mirajane apologized.

"Ugh, I really could've used that money." Levy sighed in disappointment.

"Don't despair, it's probably for the best, Levy. It's changed." Makarov cut in; his head bowed as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Levy questioned as Charlie turned to watch Makarov.

"I was just contacted by the client concerning that job." The master explained.

"Oh, did they cancel it?" Mirajane questioned.

"No. Quite the opposite. In fact, the reward has been increased, it's now 2 million." Makarov reported.

"2 million Jewel!?" Levy cried.

"They'd pay that much for some stupid book!?" Droy added.

"That's almost like 'fighting monsters' kinda pay!" Jet agreed.

"Did they give any reason why?" Mirajane asked curiously as Makarov smoked from his pipe. He didn't answer, however.

"It sounds like this job just got interesting." Gray smirked, the ice in his water reacting to his magic.

"Oh, Gray, nice skivvies." Mira commented as she walked by.

"Hm? Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Gray cried as he jumped up when he realized he stripped down to his underwear, again. He then turned to his teammates. "Why don't you two tell me when this happens?!"

"It gets exhausting after a while." Charlie smiled innocently.

"Besides, weren't you two just saying how we're the only people who can stand our faults?" Loke smirked.

Gray grumbled under his breath as he fixed his clothes.

"Now, what's this job you told us you were going to get?" Charlie asked, easily changing the subject.

* * *

**And...that's all.**

**Yeah, like I said, REALLY short chapter. But the point of it is to introduce the dynamic for Charlie/Loke/Gray before the strongest team/Team Natsu forms. I made the three of them a team cause I couldn't see how Gray and Loke would team up for Tenrou Island if Loke and Gray HADN'T been teammates, so they're a team of three here. Don't worry, eventually all three will be on Team Natsu (I have a feeling all of you can guess when Charlie officially joins the team), but for now this is how it is.**

**I dunno when the next chapter will be up, again, but as soon as I finish the next chapter (chapter 13), it will be up, same as this one was, and it WILL be longer, and probably a bit more interesting. We're just getting started here folks, so I hope you're ready. Leave a review to let me know what you think! See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4:Camping and Heading Home

**Hello again everyone! This one took a bit longer cause my writing time was shortened due to real life, sorry about that. But I'm back now and with a more action packed chapter this time! This chapter follows part of episode 4 I believe, if memory serves...the end of the Daybreak arc and beginning of the Lullaby arc. I'm REALLY excited to start that arc, cause that's where changes start coming!**

**In any case, no new reviews, but thanks to all 6 followers, 4 favorites and 151 readers! That's a big jump from the last chapter, so I'm glad people are enjoying this story of mine!**

**Not much else to say, soo...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Camping and Heading Home

* * *

_I loved camping, especially with Natsu, Big Bro and Brother._

_Brother and Big Bro said we weren't allowed to camp by ourselves, said that everyone would be worried if we did cause we were little. But we'd protect each other! Natsu would protect me and I'd protect Natsu, that was our promise!_

_"__Still, we all would prefer if the two of us were with you." Brother smiled._

_"__Besides, wouldn't it be boring, just the two of you?" Big Bro pointed out. Big Bro was smart like Brother. Smarter _than _Brother, Natsu always bragged. That's why we always had to listen to them, cause they were big and smart while Natsu and I were still little._

_I don't like being little sometimes...but...spending time with Brother and Big Bro didn't happen often, so I suppose it wasn't too bad!_

_"__Then let's go!" Natsu cried as he grabbed Big Bro's hand and pulled him towards our camping spot._

_"__Yes! Yes! Let's go! Before it gets dark!" I added, just as excited as Natsu as I grabbed Brother's hand and pulled him._

_Brother and Big Bro just laughed, they always just laughed at us, but they still followed along._

_It was nice...having Brother and Big Bro around, just as nice as it was to be with Natsu._

* * *

The job Gray had chosen had been simple enough (they even got out of it without having Gray's ice destroy something or Loke punching something too hard or Charlie blowing something away that she shouldn't; that was a pretty good win!) and so it wasn't long before the team was on their way back to the guild, using the shortcut through the forest.

"Say, don't you think Gray's taking too long?" Charlie asked as she and her brother sat around, waiting for the Ice Make Wizard to come back.

"Yeah, I wonder-" Loke started to say when he caught sight of orange and blue fire rising in the distance. "never mind…Natsu's here."

"Come on, let's go before someone ends up dead." Charlie shook her head in exasperation as the two siblings easily followed the path Gray took and found said dark haired young man, Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

"Hey, what're you two doing here?" Lucy questioned as she noticed the siblings.

"We're Gray's teammates." Loke answered as Charlie marched over to said teammate and pulled on both his and the Fire Dragon Slayer's ears, painfully. "Though I wouldn't mind working with you, gorgeous."

"Big Brother, pain in the butts now, flirting later." Charlie snapped, gaining her brother's attention.

Thankfully, Loke listened and moved to take Gray so Charlie could keep Natsu away from him.

Eventually, the now group of six made a small camp, Happy cheerfully fishing at the cliff side they found.

"So you guys are on your way back from a job?" Lucy questioned. Charlie had made sure she and Loke were as far apart as possible. The middle of nowhere wasn't a good place for him to find out about her magic.

"Yeah, there's a shortcut through these woods that'll get you back to town in no time." Gray nodded.

"See? I told you so!" Happy smugly announced.

"Yeah, well if your nose is so great, how come you didn't know that Gray was right in front of us or Loke and Charlie were nearby, smart guy?" Lucy sassed the cat.

"There are some things you don't want to smell!" Happy proudly claimed.

"What'd you say?!" Gray snapped, glaring at Happy.

"No fighting the cat." Charlie cut in, holding Gray back with a hand.

"I agree with Happy. So go on home and we'll smell you later." Natsu smirked.

"Fine, we will. And unless you want trouble, you should too." Gray warned as he stood, helping Charlie up as he did while Loke pushed himself up.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked, curious.

"Erza's supposed to be back any time now." Loke answered, shivering even as he spoke.

Natsu's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in fear.

"_The _Erza? Whoa!" Lucy gasped, in awe rather than fear.

Charlie turned to Loke and leaned into his arms, knowing just how quickly that awe will turn into fear. She wasn't sure if she felt sympathetic or not, considering they all went through the same thing.

"Yep, she's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail!" Happy confirmed through a mouthful of fish.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Lucy squealed, obviously not seeing the terror the others wore. "But you know, I've never even seen a picture of her in Sorcerer's Weekly or anything. What's she like?"

"Scary." The veteran guild members all answered in unison.

"Wild animal?" Gray suggested.

"A vile beast?" Natsu suggested.

"A savage demon?" Charlie suggested.

"Every man's nightmare?" Loke suggested.

"More like a full on monster!" Happy decided.

Instantly, they all saw the 'monster Erza' stepping on the town with fiery breath. Lucy seemed utterly lost at their words.

"She's not that big, you guys." Happy protested.

"Well, she's big enough for me." Natsu stated.

"One thing we can all agree on is that she is _definitely _that scary." Gray added.

"She's the only girl I will never flirt with again." Loke shook his head.

"Well, maybe a little scarier." Charlie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she's about _this _scary." Natsu nodded as they all imagined the 'monster Erza' kicking a whole mountain.

"What? I guarantee you Erza can take down three mountains with a single kick." Gray disagreed.

"You don't need to exaggerate like that, Gray, it's more like two." Happy said nervously.

"You know, guys, even if she's able to kick down a single mountain, that's still scary." Lucy said, finally catching on.

"The scariest part is she actually _could _do that." Charlie said, the wind shivering along with her, its temperature slowly lowering in response to her fear.

"And she'd do it with a smile." Loke agreed.

"Even scarier." Lucy drooped even more. Loke didn't even offer to protect her, which just _showed _how scared of Erza he was.

"Like I said, we should get back." Gray nodded.

"Crap! Let's get moving!" Natsu agreed.

"You know it's bad if those two agree." Charlie whispered to Happy.

"Uh huh." The cat nodded.

Before anything else could be said or done, however, an explosion went off and buried the group in sand. When the dust cleared, Lucy was coughing, Gray was buried to his neck, Charlie had sand blowing around her frantically, Loke was on his back, Natsu was head first in the sand and Happy was gone.

"What now?" Gray asked as he looked around.

"Charlie, be careful!" Loke warned, pushing himself up and making his way to his sister so she didn't blind them all without meaning to.

"Happy!" Natsu cried as he jumped up and spoke through his mouthful of sand. His worry was justified, considering Happy's situation.

"Help me!" The cat called from where he was tied to a stick over a fire pit, ready to be cooked by a group of wizards.

"Crap, we don't have time to dig ourselves out of this." Gray growled. "Charlie! You have to use your wind!"

"What?! No way, that's dangerous!" Charlie protested, even though her worry made the wind fly faster anyways.

"We have to save Happy, please, Charlie!" Natsu pleaded.

Biting her lip, Charlie stared at them all and sighed.

"Fine." She agreed. "Close your eyes." They all did so and Charlie allowed her worry for Happy to overflow, quickly blowing all the sand off of them and away from them, giving the wizards back their mobility.

"Whoa, that was so cool!" Lucy gasped as she looked at Charlie.

"Not really." Charlie shook her head as she burrowed into Loke's arms.

"Come on, let's save Happy." Loke whispered to her, which gave all of them the motivation they needed.

"Hold it right there!" Natsu shouted as they stared down at the wizards threatening to burn and eat Happy.

"Happy!" Lucy called down to him.

"You okay?" Loke added.

"Thank goodness! Now I'm not gonna taste weird!" Happy cried in relief.

"Pipe down!" One of the wizards, who did not look human, ordered.

"That's our friend you're trying to roast, buddy!" Natsu yelled, cracking his knuckles. "Sorry, but you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner!"

"You're all wizards, aren't you? What guild are you with?" Gray demanded.

"Not telling." The wizard that had told Happy to be quiet smirked. "Get 'em!" In response, the twin wizards and the...chicken moved to attack.

"Alright, the hard way then." Loke nodded.

"Gray, Loke, Char, let's do it." Natsu stated.

"Alright, but don't go telling me what to do." Gray snapped.

"Boys, Happy Eaters first, each other later." Charlie reminded them with a smile.

Then the four got to work, easily dodging the twins and the chicken.

"Sand Bomb, go!" The only wizard to not attack them casted.

Instantly, sand began to wrap around Natsu and Charlie, though the girl easily escaped by letting the wind redirect her. Natsu wasn't so lucky and was trapped.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"He's fine! Go and help Happy!" Gray ordered the blonde.

"Right!" Lucy agreed.

The twins charged with knives in their hands and Gray and Loke leapt up to meet them. Loke punched one in the wrist, forcing him to drop the knife, and then the neck, knocking him down by hitting a pressure point. Gray kneed the other in the gut, stunning him enough that he too dropped his knife, and then nailed him in the face, stunning him so he fell to the ground.

Charlie easily caught both knives and sent them flying towards a tree at least five feet away from the camp site with a strong throw, aided by the wind. Right after, she ran towards the chicken, who was threatening Lucy and Happy with a burning scepter that was obviously a medium for its magic, and jumped in the air to roundhouse kick it in the face, allowing the blonde and cat to escape.

Easily, the three wizards landed together and looked up.

"Next?" Gray glared at the one remaining wizard. Said wizard took a deep breath in, a purple orb glowing in his hands, and-

"I see someone special, but the stars point to great trouble with water and rain." He stated.

"You telling my fortune?" Gray asked, exasperated. In retaliation, he elbowed the fortuneteller directly in the face. Right after, Charlie caught him as he fell and kicked him in the chest hard enough to send him in the air, where Loke caught him and smashed the fortuneteller's face in the ground.

The Ring Magic Wizard looked up with a grin at Lucy.

"Impressed?" He asked.

But Lucy was ignoring him, the awe on her face turning to disgust and for good reason.

"Put some clothes on!" She told the now underwear clad Gray.

"Crap!" Gray cried in realization.

There was only one wizard left and right as the team turned to face him, the sand containing Natsu exploded, allowing the Fire Dragon Slayer to be freed.

"You jerk! Now I've got a mouth full of sand and it's all thanks to you!" Natsu spat out.

"And we're good." Charlie nodded, right before-

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

With a fist full of fire, the pink haired young man punched the last remaining wizard, causing a small fire that Charlie easily took care of while Gray, Loke and Lucy tied up all the enemy wizards.

"Don't you think you might've gone overboard, Natsu?" Gray snidely pointed out once the wizards were tied to a tree.

"So what if I did, I got the job done, right?" Natsu spat back.

"Grow up already! You're an embarrassment to the guild!" Gray snapped, glaring at his guildmate.

"What?" Natsu snapped back as the two fell back into their usual pattern of bickering.

Charlie rolled her eyes at the two of them before her gaze returned to the final wizard they captured, the one Natsu had knocked unconscious (she still has no idea what he is, maybe a toad?).

"Hey, guys, I think he's coming around." She called back to Lucy and Loke (she was eternally grateful that Loke couldn't see Lucy's keys from where he stood. She didn't want to deal with _that _yet).

Just as the two reached her, the wizard whispered something.

"Lulla…"

"Huh? What's Lulla?" Lucy asked as she knelt in front of the captive wizard.

"Lulla…by…is…" The wizard tried to say, catching Natsu and Gray's attention even with his words.

"Huh?" Natsu gasped.

"Lullaby?" Gray repeated.

"Explain." Loke requested, his eyes serious.

Before anything else could be said, however-

"Incoming!" Happy shouted as he quickly pushed all four humans out of the way, right before a shadowy hand appeared under their captives and _pulled them into it_, causing the tree they were tied to to sink into the ground.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking.

"_Who _was that?" Natsu corrected.

"Well, whoever that was, they're fast." Gray stated. "I can't even sense their presence anymore."

Charlie, however, was trembling and Loke was gently wrapping an arm around her.

"Charlotte…?" He whispered.

"That…that was like…like…" Charlie stuttered, trying to speak, but unable to say the words at the same time. She clutched at her scarf, pulling it down far enough that her pale yellow Fairy Tail mark could be seen on her collarbone. Loke quickly wrapped her tightly in his arms, trying to stop her trembling.

"It's not, I promise, it's not like either of those things. I swear, it isn't." He repeated, over and over between quiet shushes to soothe her.

"Big Brother…Big Brother…Brother!" Charlie gasped, clutching Loke as if he were her lifeline, the only thing keeping her afloat, as she began to mumbled for her parents, her 'mama' and 'papa'.

"Is…she okay?" Lucy asked, worried.

"She'll be fine, just give her time with Loke to calm down." Gray said, even as he went over and took one of Charlie's hands in his own. Just as she did with her brother, Charlie latched onto the touch of her longtime teammate and friend, using him as another center to ground herself.

"But…what could this mean?" Natsu asked, turning from Charlie to where their captives had vanished.

"Lullaby…" Lucy repeated ominously.

No other words were said, outside of Charlie's sobs and Loke and Gray's quiet reassurances. And even then, those were quiet, despite how long they lasted.

It was as if Charlie had seen a nightmare come to life and she wanted nothing more than to escape it, despite how futile it seemed to her. To her, Loke and Gray were the light dragging her out of a dark, almost endless sleep.

* * *

**And there we are!**

**Now, for a small hint: those indented sections at the beginning of each chapter that don't seem to be connected to the plot? They're not just a way for me to include some original writing outside the episodes. They're important and I think the scene in this chapter was a MAJOR hint for what exactly I have planned.**

**But yeah, kinda short chapter again. Don't worry, next chapter is REALLY long, I think, cause I basically wrote the whole episode. Took me a while to write it, I remember. Once I finish the next chapter, 14, that one will be posted. Again, not sure when that'll be, but as soon as I can!**

**I hope you all enjoyed and continue to enjoy! Please let me know what you thought in a review! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Sound of a Flute

**Hello everyone! Been a little while this time, eh? I got a bit busy with real life, but hey, the chapter that needed to be written for me to post this one was written in one night, so here we are!**

**First off, no new reviews, but thanks to all 7 followers, 5 favorites and 213 readers! I hope you all are enjoying the ride so far!**

**Now, as for this chapter, we're finally officially entering the Lullaby Arc and with that comes changes and hints! I wonder if any of you can figure out just what my plans for Charlie are from this chapter. If you do, be sure to let me know! ;) And this chapter is also longer too, which is a bonus!**

**Okay, that's enough, now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Sound of a Flute

* * *

_"__Big Bro? What's that?" I asked curiously as I looked at...whatever it was Big Bro was holding._

_"__This? It's a flute." Big Bro smiled as he explained, clearly waiting for me to repeat the new word._

_"__Fl...oot...flute...flute!" I grinned up at him._

_"__Very good." Big Bro nodded like Teacher did when I got a question right. _

_"__But why do you have it?" I tilted my head to the side._

_"__We have to learn music at school too, I chose the flute. Here, listen." Big Bro smiled as he lifted the flute and began to play a really pretty song. Once he finished, I clapped for him._

_"__Yay! Teach me! Please!" I pleaded, grabbing Big Bro's knee and giving him my best puppy dog eyes._

_"__Why would you want to learn the flute? Natsu preferred the drums, after all." Big Bro said, confused._

_"__Cause Big Bro sounded pretty and I want to sound pretty too! It can be our secret!" I grinned up at him._

_Slowly, Big Bro smiled back. His smiles were some of my favorites cause they were small and gentle, like Big Bro._

_"__Alright...our secret then." Big Bro smiled. "But it's your nap time now, so let's head back and I'll play you a lullaby, okay?"_

_"__Okay!" I agreed, grabbing Big Bro's hand and leading him back home._

* * *

Charlie sighed as she carefully pulled her hair into a side ponytail, returning her set aside sunglasses to the top of her head once she was finished as she listened to the noise of the guild around her.

It had been a bit of time since the incident with the Happy Eaters and she was just trying to avoid thinking about it, honestly. She hadn't even gone out on a job since, at Loke and Gray's recommendation since they didn't want her pushing herself too much. But they were going to run out of money eventually…

Of course, as her mind turned to the job board, she couldn't help but overhear Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Mirajane's conversation, from the organization of leadership within the guilds to a job and if Lucy was staying with Happy and Natsu's team.

"Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you." Gray called out. "You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Your clothes, Gray." Cana stated, all without opening her eyes, causing Charlie's teammate to freak out.

"Jerk." Natsu spat, causing Gray's eyes to narrow.

"Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?" The Ice Make Wizard demanded.

"And what if I did, what are you gonna do about it?" The Fire Dragon Slayer shot back.

"Here we go again…" Charlie sighed, resting her head in her hand as if she were nursing a headache.

"Yep." Happy nodded in agreement as he landed on the Wind Wizard's shoulder.

"Why don't you join the team of love with me, Lucy? Later tonight, just the two of us?" Loke questioned and Charlie's head whipped towards him so fast, she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. And there her brother was, closer to Lucy than he had ever been before, his arm around her shoulders.

"Do what?" Lucy questioned, her voice shaking.

"You're just so stunningly gorgeous, I have to keep my shades on when I look at you." Loke smirked, his free hand adjusting said sunglasses. "Or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty."

"Girls really fall for this?" Lucy asked, her tone one of disbelief.

"Big Brother, don't-" Charlie began to protest, but the Celestial Spirit Wizard moved at that exact moment, her keys catching the light on her belt.

"You're not a Celestial Wizard, are you?!" Loke cried, already jumping back three feet at least from Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"Yep, she's got cows and crabs and stuff." Happy nodded as he stuffed his face full of fish.

"Big Brother, just don't freak out-" Charlie started to say, but she was too late.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Curse you, Fate, why must you toy with me so!?" Loke shouted before he turned and ran right out of the guild hall. "I'm sorry, but you and I can't be together, my dear!"

"Big Brother! You were supposed to pick out our next job!" Charlie cried after her fleeing brother, though she didn't move to follow him.

"What got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy questioned, her eyes darting from Mirajane to Charlie and back again.

"Loke has a bad history with Celestial Wizards. Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end up very well." Mira answered. As Lucy turned to Charlie for confirmation, the younger Windley collapsed back in her seat.

"Don't ask me to confirm or deny it, it's Big Brother's story, not mine." She stated, hiding her eyes from the other wizards so they couldn't see how she bit her lip and clenched her fists in her lap. _Big Brother...why are you so afraid…?_

"Well, I'm not surprised, he's-aah!" Lucy suddenly cried as Natsu crashed into her and they both fell to the floor.

"That looked painful." Mirajane commented, not moving to help. Charlie snorted, even as she could feel the wind moving closer to her body, comforting her in her unspoken sadness.

Loke was such a good big brother to her, so kind and understanding...so why was this his fate, why did he have to suffer so? And why wouldn't he let possibly the one person able to help him do so? Charlie knew Loke's story as well as she knew her own, his claimed to be sinful and hers claimed to be cursed. He couldn't help her and she couldn't help him, she knew that, but..._why _wouldn't he let the one person she _knew _could help do so? Why was he condemning himself to more pain? She knew he didn't deserve it, as surely as he ever claimed she did not deserve her own punishment, but he could end his pain if he just trusted this one person. So why wouldn't he? Why? Even with all her memories, Charlie still couldn't understand.

"We've got bad news!" Loke's voice cut through Charlie's depressive spiral and she turned to see him pushing the guild door open roughly. "It's Erza! She's on her way here!"

Instantly, everyone screamed and Charlie found herself running to Loke's side, clutching his arm like her life depended on it. She was trembling, as if she were a child, but she thought it was justified. After all, Erza was absolutely terrifying on her best days.

On her worst...well, Charlie didn't like to think about Erza's worst days.

Even Loke was trembling where he clutched Charlie's shoulder in return with his free hand. Briefly, the wind mage felt bad about possibly cutting off her brother's circulation, but Erza's approaching footsteps halted any and all such thoughts.

Erza walked in, completely calm as she carried _a giant decorated horn _over her head with one hand as if it weighed nothing. She set it down, its weight causing the entire guild to tremble before she spoke.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" She questioned.

"Welcome back, Erza. The Master's at a conference right now." Mira, the only one brave enough to speak to Erza without trembling, smiled.

"I see." Erza nodded.

"So, um, what's that humongous thing you've got there?" Another guild member asked, nervous and yet stupidly, _stupidly_, brave. Probably a newbie, if Charlie had to guess, whimpering in Loke's shoulder.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and insisted I keep it as a souvenir." Erza explained before her eyes narrowed. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, not at all!" _Several _guild members cried, not just the one who spoke.

"Here it comes…" Charlie whispered, fear in every word.

"I was hoping it wouldn't…" Loke gulped, keeping his eyes on Erza even as he was afraid.

"Now listen up!" Erza stated and everyone straightened right away. "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing, but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do! Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking! Vijeeter! Please take the dancing outside! Wakaba! Get rid of that filthy habit! Nab! I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board! Just pick a job! Charlotte! You need to control your emotions before you cause another tornado in the guild hall! Loke! Stop flirting with every woman you encounter on a job! Macao!" At her uncle's name, Erza just sighed.

"Please just say something!" Macao begged.

Charlie kinda understood how he felt. Sure, Erza called her out on her volatile emotional state, (and just that alone reminded her that the wind was currently, and pretty violently at that, whipping around her and Loke enough that she could already _see _the tornado forming as well as the little cuts forming on Locke's hand on her shoulder) but at least she said _something_. Disappointment with no words was so, so, _so _much worse.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You've caused so much trouble, I've almost given up." Erza sighed again.

"Well...could be worse?" Loke whispered to her, his voice shaking.

"You're not the one that almost caused _another _tornado." Charlie muttered as she tried to reel in her emotions, including the guilt of causing her brother pain, no matter how slight, _again_. Darn it, she was 15, this shouldn't be so _hard_!

As if he knew exactly how she felt, Loke gulped and began to guide her towards where Macao stood with Cana, Lucy, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray and Happy, knowing being around more people, including someone who knew a bit more of her circumstances then most of the guild, would calm her down faster.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza questioned then as the Windley siblings reached the table where Macao and Cana sat at, which was a safe enough distance from Lucy for Loke's peace of mind.

"Aye!" Happy chirped as all eyes turned to the now extremely sweaty and acting as if they were the best of friends duo of Natsu and Gray.

"Oh, hey, Erza! We're just hanging out, like good friends tend to do!" Gray grinned, his voice shaking as if he were standing in snow in the middle of winter without his clothes on (if he were normal, considering Charlie knew for a fact that not even the cold bothered Gray).

"Aye!" Natsu chirped and Charlie almost laughed as Lucy freaked out over his Happy state. Almost.

"That's great, I'm glad to see the two of you getting along so well." Erza nodded satisfactorily before she smirked. "However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I don't know if we're the _best _of friends…" Gray hesitantly disagreed.

"Aye…" Natsu agreed, his voice shaking.

"What's gotten into Natsu?" Lucy asked, her eyes shrinking in her unease at Natsu's out of characterness.

"He's scared. A few years ago, he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad." Mirajane explained as she drew a crude representation of said fight.

"That was a stupid thing to do!" Lucy said as she stared at the two wizards, still sweating as if they were facing God.

"After that, she found Gray walking around naked, so she decided to beat him up too." Macao grinned as he revealed the next tidbit of the story.

"And let's not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it though." Cana added, smirking as she finished the story.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her." The Celestial Wizard shrugged at that.

"Spoken like someone who _didn't _get stuck nursing these two idiots and their bruised pride for three days afterwards." Charlie rolled her eyes as she loosened her grip on Loke's arm, feeling her wind calm in response to a soft breeze. Loke, in turn, squeezed her shoulder with his slightly cut hand and smiled at her behind his sunglasses. It said a lot that he didn't comment on the story, considering his involvement in it. Charlie's heart was filled with warmth at the thought that her big brother would rather be embarrassed and made the butt of a joke than let her continue to be so fearful. Even still...the fact that he had to worry about her at all, when _she _should be worrying about _him_...

"Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor." Erza's voice, as it so often did, broke Charlie from any dark thoughts that could overwhelm her at that moment. It seemed to work on Natsu and Gray too, as the two straightened up and removed their arms from each other's shoulders. "While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally, I'd consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here and I could really use your help."

Charlie gasped as the whispers started around them at the Requip Wizard's words. In all the years she's known Natsu, she's never thought he would end up working with people he constantly wanted to fight, like Erza and Gray. This could probably end in an utter disaster, or...it could be one of the greatest decisions Erza ever made.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza stated, her tone laced with finality.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray working together…? I never saw that one coming." Mirajane commented, her voice filled with awe. "This could be...the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!"

* * *

"Why do we have to go? Erza only asked for Natsu and Gray!" Loke whined the next morning as Charlie dragged him to the train station by the wrist.

"Because Gray's our teammate no matter what and those two idiots won't be able to work together long enough to get anything done as soon as Erza's not looking. Besides, Lucy can't handle them on her own." Charlie argued back easily enough, adjusting her bag as she made her way towards where she saw orange and blue fire.

"Charlie, you _know _why I can't be around Celestial Wizards!" Loke protested. Those words pulled Charlie to a stop and she whirled around on her older brother.

"What I know is that you're scared of the other spirits recognizing you and that being too close to Lucy will get her caught up in your shit. Well, guess what? You spent a day with her when we fought those Happy Eaters and you. Were. _Fine_! She might even be able to help you, so will you stop fretting over your supposed sin and just do the job?" Charlie ranted, staring up at her brother with pleading eyes. She didn't want him to die, didn't think she could even _stand _watching someone die in front of her again. _Not again, not again, never again, my heart won't be able to take it_. She thought, shivers running down her spine.

She knew Loke noticed exactly what she was thinking as the wind around her grew choppier and she quickly took a deep breath to calm down and push those painful memories (_painful, but so entwined in her very soul that she could never part with them_) aside to focus on the task at hand.

"Please, for me? I need you here to help me too, you know." She begged a second before Loke hugged her tightly, her face buried into his chest instantly as she returned his hug.

"Alright...alright…" Loke whispered, his voice shaking in fear. But he agreed, and that's all she could ask for.

"Thank you…" She whispered, smiling up at him before she pulled him towards the fire and ice insult-off, finding Lucy and Happy on a bench, a spirit sitting on Lucy's lap.

"Oh, hey, Charlie, Loke! What are you doing here?" Lucy smiled as she spotted them, waving them over needlessly.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to keep these two in line easily, so I dragged Big Brother to come help me do so." Charlie smiled before she turned to Natsu and Gray. "But I think I'll let them tire themselves out for now."

"Like they ever do." Loke scoffed, ducking as he avoided the messenger bag Gray tossed at him for his words, picking it up and giving it right back to the Ice Make Wizard without a word. He was obviously trying to avoid approaching Lucy and the spirit on her lap.

"Well, thanks for coming anyways." Lucy smiled. "Oh, this is Nikora the Canis Minor, who I named Plue. He's one of my Celestial Spirits."

"Oh, he's cute." Charlie smiled as she knelt in front of Plue purposefully, blocking his view of Loke, who turned his back to the spirit. "Hello there, little guy. I'm Charlie."

"I think he likes you!" Lucy smiled, clearly pleased with the turn of conversation away from the arguing boys.

"Sorry I'm late, have you been waiting long?" Erza's voice asked as they all turned to her.

"No, not really." Lucy smiled, only for her jaw to drop a second later. Charlie wasn't surprised. She and Loke both had the same reaction the first time they saw Erza's luggage.

(_She still remembered how Loke had shouted 'how could a human need _that _much for _one _job?!' It still made her laugh, remembering just how out of touch he seemed to be, despite his tendency to flirt openly._)

"Whoa! Look at that luggage!" Happy shouted.

"All those belong to you?!" Lucy cried in equal shock.

"It's time to go, good buddy!" Gray cried then in a _way_ too cheerful voice, drawing everyone's attention to where he and Natsu stood with their arms around each other and jumping like they were at a sports event.

"Aye!" Natsu chirped happily.

"Listen, one Happy's enough!" Lucy cried, annoyed.

Loke looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry and that alone made Charlie herself laugh until tears formed in her eyes. Once she calmed down, she moved to stand near the boys, ready to kick them as soon as Erza's back was turned.

"Good. I really love to see the two of you getting along." Erza smiled, none the wiser. "And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday."

"My name's Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you." Lucy smiled as she walked towards Erza. As the red haired woman turned her back, Natsu and Gray's smiles and cheer vanished.

As soon as the fires started once more, Charlie smiled as she kicked Gray and Natsu both in the shin.

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza. Wait, you're the girl I heard about." Erza said before she turned a quick glance back, right as Natsu and Gray bent over from Charlie's kicks. Instantly, they were jumping together again as if they were watching a sports event. She turned away again then. "I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla with only your pinky finger."

Charlie started laughing again from that description as Loke took his own turn at handling the two idiots, smacking them both upside the head as the fires roared while Erza turned away. Lucy herself just looked completely blindsided by the Requip Wizard's words.

"It'll be great to have a wizard like you on board. Thanks for your help." Erza smiled before she glanced back again and the cheering began anew, this time with obvious bumps on both idiots' heads.

"Oh no, it's my pleasure." Lucy shivered as she said the words.

"Hey, Erza, is it okay if Big Brother and I come too? Gray's our teammate, after all, and I think I can learn a lot from you! Big Brother too!" Charlie smiled as she grabbed Erza's arm, redirecting her attention before she could scare Lucy away even more.

"I don't see any problem. I admire your attempts to improve yourself, Charlie." Erza smiled. "Your brother could certainly use some of your spirit."

"Thanks!" Charlie smiled, making sure she stepped back onto Loke's foot as she spoke, stopping whatever comment she just _knew _he was going to say.

"I'm surprised you came, Loke, considering…" Lucy trailed off, not sure how to refer to the incident the other day.

"Well, you know, can't let my little sister go on her own, heh heh…" Loke nervously as he purposefully stepped back away from the blonde. The only thing keeping him from running was Charlie's wind, as it wrapped around him and kept him from going a certain distance. Even still, Charlie knew Lucy could read the fear that ran through every line of the Ring Magic Wizard's body.

"Uh, right…" Lucy trailed off awkwardly.

"Hey, Erza, I'll come with you, but only on one condition." Natsu spoke then, no longer so scared he was impersonating Happy.

"Shut up!" Gray hissed.

"You idiot!" Charlie growled.

They both knew where this was going, after all.

"Oh? Well then, let's hear it." Erza prompted.

"Kay. I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned, clenching a fist tightly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Loke questioned quietly, from where he had backed away towards the idiots.

"What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?" Gray added, sounding actually _concerned _for his rival.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time." Natsu continued with a grin, ignoring the other boys' words. "This time will be way different! Cause I'm gonna beat you!"

"Yes, I can tell you've improved." Erza agreed after a minute of silence. "As to whether or not you can beat me, I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge."

"Yeah! I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted as flames surrounded him, which Charlie hurriedly used her wind to put out, before he burnt down the train station.

"You never change, do you…?" She sighed, with a fond smile.

* * *

Her point was even further proven once they were on the train, as Natsu's motion sickness struck once again.

They had ended up having to sit with four members of their group facing each other, that being Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza, while the other two sat in the seat at Erza and Lucy's back, that being Charlie and Loke.

"You okay, Big Brother?" Charlie whispered, ignoring the conversation at their back for the time being, since it concerned Natsu's motion sickness...and Erza knocking the Fire Dragon Slayer out.

"I'll be fine...I think…" Loke sighed, running a hand against his forehead as he leaned back in his seat, looking much more exhausted all of a sudden. "Hopefully Nikora didn't recognize me so easily…"

"It'll be okay, I'll keep you safe." Charlie smiled, squeezing her brother's hand tightly, which he returned with an uneasy smile of his own and a just as tight squeeze of her hand.

"Erza, I think it's time you started filling us in. I mean, what kind of mission are we going on here?" Gray's voice cut through the siblings' thoughts and Charlie made a point of turning around to kneel on her seat, staring down at Erza's vibrant red hair as she spoke. Loke, on the other hand, turned his head towards the seat to hear better.

"Of course. I have reason to believe the Dark Guild, Eisenwald, is planning something big." Erza explained. "I'm not sure what, exactly, but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Happy, Gray and Loke all repeated in unison as Charlie felt a cold wave wash over her.

"Wait, that thing from before?" Lucy added, confused.

Erza narrowed her eyes at that, prompting them to explain the last time they had heard the name 'Lullaby'.

"I see. So you've run into the Eisenwald Guild before." Erza nodded as they finished their story.

"Well, I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald, but they did mention Lullaby." Gray corrected.

"It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and gone into hiding." Erza noted. "Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming."

"So this thing scares even Dark Wizards?" Loke asked from where he leaned against the seat to listen.

"I'm only hypothesizing, but whoever you saw drag off Happy's kidnappers that day must've been from Eisenwald. It's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out." Erza elaborated.

"What do you think they're gonna try?" Lucy asked, nervous.

"Let me start from the beginning...the other day, I was on my way home after completing a job." The Requip Wizard began to explain how she had overheard wizards in a pub talking about Lullaby, a man named Erigor and the man who was apparently going after Lullaby, Kage.

"A lullaby is a bedtime song sung to little kids to help them sleep." Charlie whispered, grasping the seat she leaned against tightly.

"Yes, and the fact that it had been sealed away means it must be very powerful magic." Erza nodded below her.

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray questioned.

"Yes...I can't believe I was such a fool that day." The red headed young woman sighed. "I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests, which is why he's earned the name 'Erigor the Reaper'."

"He kills for money!?" Lucy gasped, her voice shaking in fear.

"When the Council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money mattered more than following the Council's rules." Erza explained. "As a result, they were kicked out of their Wizard League six years ago. But that didn't stop them. They disobeyed orders and remain active to this day."

"Okay, I should be heading back home now." Lucy stated as both she and Plue sweat furiously, a puddle forming on the seat due to Plue.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden." Happy commented.

"It's sweat." Lucy ground out.

"How can I have been so careless?" Erza berated herself as she slammed her hand on the unconscious Natsu's head. "If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day, I could've pulverized them! I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me!"

"She's scary!" Lucy squealed and Charlie noted how Loke stiffened at her side, holding himself back from promising to protect Lucy.

_Oh you loyal lion...always ready to protect those you call your own…_

"So if I've got this, Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop 'em because after what you overheard, you're pretty sure it's gonna be something bad." Gray summed up.

"That's correct and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself." Erza nodded. "That's why I asked you and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."

"Sounds like fun to me!" Gray grinned.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with a chirp.

"I'm in too." Charlie smiled.

"This should be a good fight. After all, there's no ladies in the Eisenwald Guild whose hearts I have to worry about breaking." Loke said, attempting to return himself to normalcy, despite his obvious wish to run right away from Lucy's presence.

"Stop flirting." Charlie flatly stated as she knocked on her brother's head, though she smiled at him in thanks of his attempts to control himself.

"I really shouldn't have come along." Lucy shivered in even more fear, Plue sweating like a snowman in summer in her lap.

"Ew, now you're even more slimy!" Happy whined.

"I told you it's sweat!" Lucy growled.

Charlie just chuckled good naturedly as she slid back down and leaned against Loke's shoulder as the conversation shifted to magic.

Of course, it wasn't long until Lucy turned her gaze to where she and her brother sat, curiosity shining in her eyes most likely.

"What about your magic, Loke?" She questioned.

"Oh, uh, I use ring magic, usually to boost my fighting, heh…" Loke chuckled nervously, obviously scooting away to be as far from Lucy as possible.

"I...see...you don't use the signature magic of the Windley clan then?" Lucy asked, her head tilted in confusion.

_Oh shoot, I forgot that one Sorcerer's Weekly printed that my magic was a clan tradition! _Charlie thought as she whirled around to smile at Lucy, stopping Loke before his fear and anxiety dug him a greater hole. "He can use some of it, he just incorporates it with his rings, which he specializes in better than wind. He has one spell, Twister, that he's quite fond of."

"I see…" The Celestial Spirit Wizard nodded in understanding as Happy distracted her.

With a sigh of relief, Charlie laid down on Loke's shoulder once again. While it was true that most of the guild knew Loke was actually Charlie's _adopted _brother, they preferred not to air it out to the world, since they couldn't give an exact explanation of where Loke came from (or rather, the siblings themselves refused to give anyone, except Makarov, that exact explanation when Loke had been adopted).

* * *

When they reached Onibas, they all disembarked with little incidence, thankfully.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still in this town?" Gray questioned as he looked around while they began to walk out of the train station, Erza pulling her luggage, Lucy walking next to her, then Gray, Charlie and Loke, who was doing everything he could to walk as far apart from Lucy as possible, while Happy sat on Erza's luggage cart. At the very least, Plue had vanished, leaving Loke at least a _bit _calmer than before.

"That's what we're here to find out." Erza stated.

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home." Lucy commented. Charlie glared at her brother to keep him from saying anything stupid, such as 'please do!' like she knew he would.

"Hold on, where's Natsu?" Happy questioned. It only took a quick glance to realize Natsu wasn't with them, meaning the Fire Dragon Slayer was still...on the train...which was now pulling away. "Uh oh, there he goes!" Happy said, entirely unconcerned as he waved goodbye to the train.

Lucy, on the other hand, dropped her luggage in wide eyed shock at this turn of events. Gray simply stared after the train with his mouth agape. Loke was in a similar state, only with a bit more disbelief. Charlie, however, had smacked her forehead and was mumbling how 'this always happens, how on Earth did I forget?'

"I was so busy talking, I forgot about him!" Erza cried in horror. "I am such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation! This is all my fault! I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance!"

"That's a little much." Lucy commented.

"Yeah...no, not doing it." Charlie shook her head.

"Shouldn't we...focus on getting Natsu back?" Loke hesitantly voiced, honestly scared of how Erza would react.

"Yes, of course, we should go immediately." Erza nodded, forgetting all about her penance instantly, thank God.

"Wait, go where?" Lucy questioned.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, lady?! You can't pull the emergency lever without permission!" The train employee cried as Erza did exactly that.

"It's for our comrade, please understand." Erza stated, as if this were normal and not an extreme response.

"Are you kidding me?!" The poor employee cried.

"Now, I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel." Erza requested.

"Do I look like a bellhop?" The employee snapped.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Loke offered, looking ready to run the first chance he got. Charlie instantly gripped his ear tightly, holding him back.

"Nice try, and no you won't." She stated simply. When the Ring Magic Wizard opened his mouth to protest, the Wind Wizard rolled her eyes before punching her brother in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. "I said, no you won't!"

"I'm starting to realize all the wizards in the Fairy Tail guild are just a little insane." Lucy commented as she looked from Erza to the pair of siblings.

"Well, not all of us." Gray contradicted, sounding a little petulant.

"Oh yeah, where are your clothes?!" Lucy demanded a second before Charlie threw said clothes at the Ice Make Wizard.

"And what's that say about you, Lucy?" She smirked before Erza approached them.

"Let's be off, we're renting a magic mobile." She stated.

* * *

Soon enough, they were on the road, barreling quickly towards the, now exploded, train car where Natsu was, because _of course it was._

Erza sat at the very front, powering the car, while Lucy sat in the first row passenger seat, the Windley siblings in the row behind her and Gray, for some reason, took the roof.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as they followed the train, trying to let the pink haired young man know where they were.

Of course, just then, Natsu flew out of the train window.

"Oh, shit!" Charlie cried, attempting to use her wind magic to make sure Natsu didn't have an unfortunate landing. He still did, however, except he took Gray down with him and the two laid collapsed on the ground.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza demanded as she stopped the magic mobile right away, Charlie already running over to check over both idiots as they laid on the ground.

"Aye…" Natsu managed to say as Charlie quickly and efficiently checked over both idiots for any injuries, which thankfully they didn't have. Within minutes, both were back on their feet as Lucy, Erza and Loke joined them.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray shouted, glaring at Natsu.

"Shut up, you icy freak! How come you guys left me on the train?!" Natsu demanded.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured." Erza sighed in relief. "I apologize, Natsu." She then proceeded to bring his head to her chest, slamming it against her armor as a hug.

"It's okay!" Natsu quickly accepted, now scared again. "Well, I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" Lucy gasped.

"That explains the explosion we saw." Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

"Any idea who it was?" Loke prompted.

"I think it's the dude that dragged away the guys who were gonna eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald." Natsu elaborated.

"You fool!" Erza shouted as she removed one of her gauntlets and slapped Natsu straight across the face. "That is _exactly _who we're chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?!"

"What the? This is the first I've heard about it!" Natsu protested, honest to god confused because _he had been unconscious by Erza's own hand the whole time_.

"I explained it on the train, you should listen when people talk to you!" Erza scolded.

"She already forgot that she knocked him out, didn't she? This woman is unbelievable." Lucy sighed.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy chirped.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, where everyone's just a bit like this." Loke smirked sarcastically, drawing Lucy's gaze. Instantly stiffening as it landed on him, despite the small laugh forming on her lips, the Ring Magic Wizard hid behind his younger sister, as if she were a shield.

"Really, Big Brother? Really?" Charlie sighed.

"You won't let me run, so _yes_." Loke hissed in her ear.

"Point taken." The Wind Wizard slumped in agreement.

Soon after, they were all back in the magic mobile, with Erza connecting it to her arm once more.

"So he was on the same train that we were on. Let's find him." She stated.

"But what was this guy like?" Gray questioned Natsu.

"He didn't look like somebody from a Dark Guild. But he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes." The Fire Dragon Slayer explained.

"A three eyed skull?" Lucy gasped.

"That's creepy." Gray stated.

"Extremely." Loke agreed as his and Charlie's positions reversed, as she now leaned into his chest. Charlie had a _really _bad feeling about that flute's origin...

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"It's just...I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby...the cursed song...it's death magic!" The Celestial Spirit Wizard explained.

"What?" Erza gasped.

"A cursed song?" Gray repeated. "Like an incantation?"

"I've only ever read about them in books before, but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." Lucy explained.

"That's right. There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on." Erza confirmed, her tone dark.

"Well, if I'm right, Lullaby's even worse." Lucy stated.

"The Black Wizard…" Charlie whispered, her head down and eyes, hidden by her hair, far away. In her mind, she saw something nobody else, but her remembered anymore and fear began to cling to her. Loke's arms tightened around her, bringing her back from the horrible memories that left her shivering and in a cold sweat.

This mission just got a whole lot worse…

* * *

The magic mobile shook violently as Erza pushed the car down the mountain path as fast as it could go.

"Slow down, Erza! You're using too much of your magical power driving this thing!" Gray shouted from his place on the roof. Since Natsu joined them, he sat in the back with Lucy and Happy while Loke and Charlie took the front seats, right behind Erza, who was still out front driving.

"I have no choice, but to press onward! We're running out of time!" Erza insisted. "If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic...trust me, lives will be lost."

Charlie shivered in Loke's arms, but she didn't say a word. After all, anything she could say would only agitate Erza further. So she bit her tongue and did everything she could to suppress the wind that wanted to rage around her, protect her from whatever threat that had scared her so.

But that's the thing about her wind...it can't protect her from the memories of her past, no more than she can protect Loke from his sin and fate. It's just how the world works when the things that hurt you can't be fought in the real world, but in your mind. And Charlie hated how they were both losing this fight, in more ways than anyone in Fairy Tail could ever imagine.

* * *

**And there we are!**

**Yep, Loke's along for the trip in this story for this arc! I DID say Loke/Lucy was gonna be one of the big pairings of this story (side note: the pairings list will expand once we get past the 7 year time skip. I don't know all the pairings, but the ones I listed in the prologue are the main ones for this section. At least two more will be added after the time skip, Stingue/Rouge and a pairing for Wendy too, but I haven't decided between Romeo and Sherria so we'll see for her, and it'll only be implied cause...12 year old), so Loke has to appear more often than the small appearances he otherwise gets!**

**Also, hints about Charlie are coming up now. You really didn't think her story was all sunshine and rainbows, did you? Feel free to try and guess what I'm doing, I want to know if I'm being subtle or not, lol.**

**In any case, the next chapter I have to write is Phantom Lord arc, Gray vs Juvia, meaning I'll be writing QUITE a bit (pairing centered episodes are focused on those specific characters. Example: the Natsu and the Dragon Egg filler is written almost entirely from Natsu's PoV and focusing on him and Lisanna, so the Gray vs Juvia episode will be from one of their PoVs, probably Juvia's), so it may take me a bit longer to get the next chapter up, but I'll try my best! Wish me luck and please leave a review to let me know what you thought! Bye now!**


	6. Chapter 6:Wings

**Hello again, everyone! Ready for the next chapter of the Lullaby Arc? I'm very excited for you guys to see this one!**

**Thanks to eldritchpen (Again, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!) for reviewing, all 10 followers, 9 favorites and 298 readers! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story (or I hope those of you who aren't reviewing are, heh)! We've got a few more changes this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Ah, before I forget, Charlie has a song that's basically her theme for this section of the series (i.e. up to the 7 year timeskip). That song is Last Stardust, specifically the English cover by AmaLee! That's a hint for Charlie's mental state up to that point, if you're curious!**

**Okay, no more talking now, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Wings

* * *

_Brother's wings are so pretty, the prettiest I've ever seen! Watching him fly is like watching Mama and Papa dance, so beautiful I can't look away._

_Natsu tells me all the time that he thinks my wings are prettier. Brother says he's just like Big Bro whenever he does that._

_I can see that. Most people in the village look at Brother and I with...re..ver...ence...reverence! That's the word! Anyway, they call me 'Lady' and Brother 'Lord', Mama and Papa too. Even the rest of my family does it! But Natsu and Big Bro...they don't. Brother and I aren't 'Lord' and 'Lady' to them, we're just...us._

_Brother says he and Big Bro became best friends cause Big Bro said his wings were pretty the first time they met, like Natsu does all the time with me. Brother even says Big Bro had a big grin like Natsu does whenever he compliments me!_

_I hope the two of them always smile and think our wings are pretty...I hope we're always together, forever..._

* * *

Erza continued to push the magic mobile as hard as she could, only stopping when the chaos that was Kunugi Station grabbed her attention.

Down below, Charlie could see the destroyed back cars of the train, missing the front cars, and she could hear the chaos of the crowd as they yelled about what happened while the military attempted to barricade the station.

"Some guy with a scythe and a bunch of his lackeys took over the train!"

"I think I know who they are! They're the Dark Guild punks who have been hanging around town the past couple weeks!"

"I can understand cars and boats, but why would they want to hijack a train?" Lucy questioned.

"It doesn't seem very good for getaways, considering it can only follow the tracks it's on." Happy added, equally confused.

"Yes, that's true, but they are quite fast." Erza noted.

"I think Natsu can testify to that better than any of us." Loke snarked as he pointed at said motion sick Fire Dragon Slayer, even as he scooted as far away from Lucy as he could get.

"Then I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a hurry and why." Gray stated, not noticing that-

"You're naked, Gray!" Lucy cried.

"Am I?" The Ice Make Wizard asked nonchalantly as he looked down at his unclothed body...only for Charlie to throw his clothes right over his head as soon as he did.

"Stupid, stop doing that without thinking in small spaces." She scolded, though her eyes still looked far away.

"He shouldn't do it at all!" Lucy shouted at Charlie before she turned back out the window. "The military's already been called into action, so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them."

"I hope that's the case, Lucy." Erza sighed tiredly before she started driving once again.

* * *

It wasn't long before, as Gray returned to his spot on the roof, Erza was driving through the town they reached, Ochibana, at full speed, almost hitting a few pedestrians even.

"Stop, Erza! You're going way too fast! You're gonna overload the SE plug!" Gray shouted.

Honestly, Charlie was surprised he was managing to hold on, considering she actually thought she'd be sick with the sharp turns the Requip Wizard was making.

"There's no telling how many innocent people will die if Lullaby's song is played!" Erza protested. "I can't slow down, we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!"

"But at this rate, you're gonna use up all your magic before we even start fighting!" Gray argued.

"Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat. Besides, I've got you and Natsu as backup." Erza's voice sounded as if she were smirking.

"Erza's right though...if we're too late...the results will be devastating…" Charlie whispered as she burrowed into Loke's side. The wind danced around her, not enough to hurt anyone, but an obvious sign of her distress. "Lullaby is so dangerous...and yet, it's not even the worst of them all…"

"You mean you…" Loke trailed off in a whisper, conscious of the others in the magic mobile with them, even as Happy began to talk about how he needed to tell Lucy something and Natsu ended up hanging half out the window.

"Yeah, before…" Charlie nodded, clutching her scarf as she stared at nothing. "Not much I could do to stop its creation, but I know how dangerous it is...and if it isn't stopped, it'll do what it's coded to…what they're all coded to…"

"Don't worry, we'll stop it and seal it right back up." Loke smiled, running a hand over his sister's head in encouragement. "Besides, who can say we all can't take it on? We've got Natsu, Gray and Erza with us, we'll be just fine."

"I hope so...thanks, Big Brother." Charlie smiled the slightest bit as she laid her head against her brother's chest once again, the wind calming to its usual gentle breeze.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Lucy watching the two of them with a considering look on her face.

"What's that up ahead?" Erza's voice, however, cut off any possible conversation.

As soon as the magic mobile stopped, the Fairy Tail wizards approached the smoking train station, with Erza taking the helm and approaching the employee who was given instructions to the crowd that had gathered at the front.

"Excuse me! What's going on?" The Requip Wizard asked.

"Why would I tell you, lady?" The employee countered...only to be punched and knocked to the ground a second later.

This continued on, with Erza questioning employee after employee, knocking them out as soon as they didn't answer her question quickly or satisfactorily.

"Seems her questioning method is a little counterproductive." Lucy noted sarcastically, where she carried Natsu on her shoulders, as he was still weak from motion sickness.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Gray explained.

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy demanded.

"Here!" A second later, Loke threw the clothes Gray had taken off at his head. This time, the Ice Make Wizard caught them, though he didn't start getting dressed yet. "Honestly, you're worse than Happy leaving fish everywhere."

"Hey!" Happy cried indignantly.

"Sorry, kitty, but he's right." Charlie smiled slightly as she scooped said cat into her arms.

Just then, Erza approached them, with only three unconscious employees behind her. _Not bad...she didn't reach double digits like I heard last time..._Charlie thought to herself.

"The Eisenwald Guild's inside. Let's go!" Erza stated.

"Right!" Gray agreed, starting to put his clothes back on as he spoke.

"On it!" Loke winked, ready to run far from Lucy (of course).

"Understood." Charlie nodded, entirely serious even as she clutched her brother's sleeve to keep him in place.

"So I gotta drag this one around?" Lucy whined, realizing Natsu wasn't gonna be up anytime soon.

"Sorry." Natsu managed to gasp before he clenched his lips together tightly.

* * *

As they ran through the train station, Erza updated them on everything she managed to learn in her questioning.

"A small army unit stormed in earlier, but they've yet to return!" She explained. "I'm guessing that they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces."

And sure enough, when they ran just a bit further, they found the exact army unit that had gone ahead of them, all lying dead on the train station floor.

"They've been completely wiped out!" Happy gasped.

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards. A small contingent such as this would never stand a chance against such a powerful force." Erza explained, her voice completely matter of fact.

_This could be even worse than I thought..._Charlie thought as she inspected the damage left in the Dark Guild's wake.

A dark chuckle snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Welcome! Step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies!" A voice she'd never heard before greeted them and she looked up only to see the entire Eisenwald Guild standing in front of them.

"Whoa...there's so many of them." Lucy whispered, her voice shaking. In the corner of her eye, Charlie could _see _the moment Loke held himself back from reassuring Lucy that he'd protect her.

"You fiend...I take it you're Erigor?" Erza demanded as she looked up at the man who sat on the train above the rest of the guild, a scythe against his shoulder.

"So you're the one who woke this deadly magic...tell me why! You have no idea just what you're playing with, so why would you do it in the first place!" Charlie demanded, her clenched fists shaking in an attempt to reign in her emotions and wind.

The man, Erigor, said nothing in response, just chuckling darkly as he stared at them.

"Come on, Natsu, we need your help!" Lucy begged as she dumped Natsu on the ground and attempted to shake him out of his motion sickness.

"Good luck! Between the train, magic mobile and your shaking, it's a motion sickness triple combo!" Happy scoffed.

"I'm not a vehicle!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey, you. It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor...get up!" One of the Eisenwald members demanded.

"I know that voice…" Natsu whispered weakly, though he still remained on the floor.

"We're not threatened by any of you! Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza demanded.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" Erigor smirked before he jumped into the air, floating easily as he questioned. "What do all train stations have?"

"He flew!" Lucy cried in shock.

"It's wind magic! But not like Charlie's!" Happy cried.

"That's right...Charlie's magic uses the wind as an ally, she doesn't control it like a tool." Loke nodded as he glared up at the Dark Wizard who dared to use magic similar to his sister's. Charlie, however, was silent and simply slipped her sunglasses on over her eyes. With that single action, the resemblance between the two siblings was made much clearer than it was before.

Erigor didn't say a word, instead landing on the overhead announcements.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song?!" Erza cried.

"Hahahaha! Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action!" Erigor laughed. "Who knows? If I raise the volume enough, I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

"You don't realize what you're messing with!" Charlie shouted, her eyes carefully trained on Erigor, watching the wind as it danced around him through her sunglasses.

"Oh, and you do, little fly?" Erigor smirked, causing Charlie to bite her lip even as she refused to look away.

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?!" Erza demanded.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who don't appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who've had their rights stripped away!" Erigor proclaimed. "They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, the Reaper has come to punish them!"

"But killing them isn't gonna help you get your rights back, it's only gonna make it worse!" Lucy argued. "That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the Wizard League in the first place!"

"At this point, we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power! Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and be able to take control of what happens in the future!" The Dark Wind Wizard grinned, clenching a fist tightly.

"You guys are completely insane!" Lucy shouted.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness!" The guild member from before proclaimed. "Course, by the time it gets here, you flies will be long gone!" As he grinned, he glowed with a magic circle and shadows shot towards Lucy, peeling off the ground and forming fists.

"Watch out!" Loke shouted, pushing Charlie aside and jumping in front of the Celestial Spirit Wizard, his ring glowing with power.

At the same moment Loke's ring light cut through the shadows, Natsu was on his feet and using his fire to cut through the remaining shadows.

"You again?!" The guild member scowled, annoyed.

"Eisenwald Dude! I knew I recognized that voice!" Natsu grinned as he drew everyone's attention.

"Are you alright?" Loke asked as he turned to Lucy, hands hidden in his pockets.

"Yeah, thanks." Lucy smiled, only for Loke to instantly turn pale and run to hide behind Charlie again.

"N-no problem." He stuttered, a nervous grin on his face as Lucy looked put off at his attempt to flee again.

Charlie, however, remained silent, feeling her brother's trembling at her back.

"Oh, wow, looks like we've got ourselves a party here." Natsu grinned.

"Natsu! These are the guys we're supposed to fight!" Lucy protested.

Off to the side, Charlie snorted as she adjusted her sunglasses the slightest bit. It was obvious Lucy was still new.

"Like I said, it's a party!" Natsu grinned as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Then what are we standing around here waiting for?" Charlie prompted as a similar grin grew on her own face, sunglasses catching the light.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has, you better be ready!" Lucy proclaimed, her voice confident and strong.

"I leave them to you! Show them the fear of the Dark Guild Eisenwald!" Erigor ordered before he flew into the air and vanished.

Charlie gasped as soon as he did so, the action causing her wind to blow around her roughly and she stubbornly reigned it in. _I can't...not now, it's not safe…_

"Natsu, Gray and Loke, go. I need you to stop him." Erza ordered. "If the three of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands."

Of course, right away, Natsu and Gray were glaring at each other while Loke debated if breaking them up was worth stepping closer to Lucy and leaving the safety of Charlie's back.

"What did I say?!" Erza cried, delivering her own glare to the three boys.

Instantly, the three had their arms around each other's necks, even Loke falling into the idiocy, and in unison cried,

"Aye!"

They then took off after Erigor, like the best of idiotic friends.

"They ran off!"

"They're going after Erigor!"

"I've got it!" A Dark Wizard cried before what looked like black tape shot up towards the railing of the second floor and wrapped around it. He then used it to boost himself up to the second floor and turned back to them. "I, the great Rayule, will take them down!"

"I'm coming with you! That pink headed dimwit's gonna pay!" The boy who had yelled at Natsu before cried as a magic circle appeared under his feet. When it faded, he melted into the floor with his shadow and vanished.

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished off the rest of the men here, okay?" Erza said, as if it was no big deal.

And, it really wasn't.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Charlie nodded, stepping closer now that she didn't have to worry about her brother.

"Three girls against an entire magical guild?!" Lucy cried, scared. Said guild, however, looked all too pleased at these odds.

"Mama always told me not to hit girls, but I can make an exception."

"I'm sorry, ladies. You're not gonna be as cute when we're done with ya."

Charlie smirked, a twinkle in her eye. They were _all _in for a rude awakening.

"But without my stunning beauty, I'm completely helpless." Lucy said, sparkles practically surrounding her.

"This is no time for daydreaming, Lucy!" Happy cried.

"Oh dear, dear…" Charlie sighed, even as the smirk never left her lips. It was, after all, Erza's turn.

"Let's do this!" The red headed wizard said as a red magic circle appeared before her outstretched hand. And out of it…

"It came out of thin air! A magic sword!" Lucy cried in awe.

"If you insult the Fairy Tail guild once again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!" Erza vowed as she held the sword masterfully.

"We ain't scared of you! We've got tons of magic swordsmen in Eisenwald!"

As the one guild member boasted, an entire swarm charged at Erza. However, the Requip Wizard easily cut them down, even destroying their blades, before she leaped into the fray, cutting down several guild members with a single swing of her sword.

"I'll show you!" One guild member cried before he and two others casted spells that caused three beams of light to shoot towards Erza. However, Erza easily dodged the attack and leapt into the air, where two magic circles formed at the bottom and top of the sword, causing it to vanish and be replaced with…

"Now it's a spear!" Lucy cried in shock as Erza used her now spear to attack Dark Wizard after Dark Wizard.

Then she exchanged them for twin swords, cutting through the enemies as if they were butter. Even two of the Eisenwald members were impressed with how quickly Erza requipped her weapons, which led to Happy explaining the concept to Lucy.

Charlie, however, wasn't paying attention as the Dark Wizards turned their gaze to her instead.

"Go for the little one, she should be the weakest!" Someone ordered and a group of Dark Wizards moved to attack her, swords at the ready.

Charlie simply smirked as she knelt down and held her hands over her heart. A silver magic circle appeared and she closed her eyes as the wind began to blow around her in response.

"Wind Wings!" She casted just as the swords came down on her. Instead of hurting her, however, they shattered entirely and the Dark Wizards were sent flying backwards.

"Whoa! What the?!" Lucy shouted as she turned to Charlie.

Charlie simply opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the wind formed feathers that wrapped around her to shield her from the attacks that had come her way. When she straightened up, the feathers moved back, revealing to be wind formed wings that rested in the middle of her back. They were at least seven feet wide when spread to their fullest and a full head above her while they ended at her waist, resembling angel wings.

"That's Charlie's second strongest defensive magic, Wind Wings. It creates wings that are so powerful, anything that touches them with the intent to harm shatters instantly! It's a technique passed down through Charlie's clan, she's the only person alive that knows its secret!" Happy explained with a smile. "Plus, it makes really excellent offense too!"

Charlie didn't move for a minute, adjusting to her wings returning after a time spent without them, before she used them to fly into the air a bit, sending out a burst of wind from a single flap of her wings that sent the Eisenwald members crashing into each other. Once she was high enough, she flew into the fray near Erza, kicking a single Dark Wizard towards the wall and knocking down several others with him.

"So beautiful…" Lucy whispered in awe and Charlie self-consciously brought her wings closer to her body. She didn't use them that often, but people always said she looked beautiful when she did. Still, her wings were precious to her, a reminder of a time long past.

"Excellent form, Charlie. You've improved." Erza praised, bringing her back to reality. Charlie smiled for a single second… "Of course, you should not leave yourself open to attacks so easily that your wings' ability to shatter weapons becomes necessary. If you were off even for a second, you would've regretted that spell." and just like that, Charlie deflated all over again. That was par for the course with Erza, after all.

"It's time for me to kick butt too!" Lucy proclaimed as she grasped a key.

"Why do you have to go and try to steal the spotlight from them?" Happy whined.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy casted and the blue magic circle appeared, with a man with crab like hair and legs on his back, wearing sunglasses and carrying a pair of scissors in each hand came out, singing what appeared to be his own theme song as he did so.

Charlie quietly thought to herself that she was _glad _Erza had sent Loke off with the boys.

"You need me to fight these dudes, baby?" Cancer questioned.

"Yeah, take them out with style." Lucy smirked, almost sadistically.

"I ain't ever seen such a stupid haircut!"

"You look like an idiot!"

Guild members called out taunts to Cancer, who then proceeded to shoot through them, cutting their weapons to nothing...along with their hair, leaving the Dark Wizards he attacked bald.

"Like your new style, baby?" Cancer asked.

"That was impressive." Erza praised.

"Oh, thanks, but it was no big deal." Lucy smiled. She then proceeded to celebrate her impressing Erza...while Charlie just counted down because she knew exactly what was coming.

_3, 2, 1…_

"However, this crab spirit of yours, the way he calls you 'baby'...I find it rather insulting." Erza critiqued.

_There it is. _Charlie chuckled as Lucy lined over her 'lost' points and Cancer was suddenly polite, calling Lucy 'ma'am' instead. _I'll have to ask Big Brother about him later...maybe…_

"Still so many…" Erza whispered. "I thought we took care of most of them."

"They're tenacious, I'll give them that." Charlie sighed as she stood near Erza, her wings brought in close, ready to let her fly at any moment.

"Annoying...but I'll wipe them out." Erza stated. Charlie grinned as the red magic circle surrounded Erza's feet and her armor began to change.

"Whoa! Her armor's disappearing!"

That comment caused Charlie's smile to vanish instantly and, just to be petty, she used her wings to send the many pieces of rubble flying towards the Eisenwald guild, causing several small injuries and distracting the perverts from gawking Erza. As soon as they stopped, she allowed her wings to sink back into her skin where they rested as the wind returned to blowing around her while Happy explained the Knight technique to the in awe Lucy.

After all, with Erza going this far, she wouldn't be needed for much longer.

"Now, dance my swords!" Erza shouted as she floated in the air and a circle of swords surrounded her, spinning quickly at her command.

"I knew it! It has to be her!" A Dark Wizard cried and Charlie grinned. The idiots finally understood just who they were facing, didn't they?

But it was too late…

"Circle Sword!" Erza shouted and she cut through all, but two guild members with one shot.

"Whoa! She took out most of them in one swipe!" Lucy cried, shocked.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed.

"That's how Erza is. That's the strength of one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards." Charlie smiled proudly.

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" One of the last two Dark Wizards standing as he charged Erza, his hands glowing.

"Don't do it, Byard! Do you have any idea who that woman is?!" The other wizard shouted, but he was too late.

Without breaking for even a moment, Erza cut through the man called Byard and sent him sprawling on the floor.

"She's the Queen of the Fairies! Titania Erza!" The final Dark Wizard cried, despite his lateness.

And then, in a flash of light, Erza's Titania armor vanished, replaced with her normal armor.

"Oh, man! I think I'm in love!" Lucy cried, stars in her eyes.

"Forget this! I'm out of here!" The final Dark Wizard shouted, fleeing like a coward.

"I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor. You should follow him, Lucy." Erza instructed.

"Who, me?" The Celestial Spirit Wizard asked, voice shaking.

"Just do it!" Erza ordered.

"Whatever you say! I don't want to make you angry!" Lucy screamed as she took off after the man, Happy with her.

As soon as they were alone, Charlie reached out and helped steady Erza as she fell to her knees.

"Gray was right, I overdid it on the magic mobile." Erza admitted, the effort from doing all she did now obvious. "Please, boys. Please don't fail me."

"Hey, they're our boys. I doubt they ever could." Charlie smiled. "Now, you take a moment to rest and we'll go from there."

"Oh?" Erza smirked at her, albeit weakly.

"Yes, and if you don't, I'll tell Mira when we get back and she'll mother you worse than she ever fought you." The Wind Wizard threatened.

"Very well, but only a moment." Erza conceded.

"That's all I ask. Let the boys handle Erigor...you worry about yourself right now." Charlie smiled. The boys would do it, she knew they would.

* * *

Loke was honestly fighting a headache as he followed Natsu and Gray down the hallway as they chased Erigor.

Why?

Because they were arguing, but at the same time agreeing that Erza sticking them together was a bad idea. How two people could agree so consistently and still argue was beyond him, and he'd been around a long time.

"I can't believe she's making us work together! What was she thinking?!" Gray cried.

"Obviously, she wasn't thinking! Everyone knows that fire and ice don't mix!" Natsu agreed.

"Yeah, why does she always have to be so freaking bossy?!"

"She should ask us to do stuff instead of ordering us around!"

And then, finally, in unison,

"I don't need your help, I can handle Erigor all by myself! Are you copying me?!"

"As fun as this is, the hallway's coming to an end." Loke pointed out. "So stop fighting, and focus on which way we're going."

"Guess we'll have to split up." Gray stated. Automatically, Loke followed Gray, facing the new line. They were seasoned teammates, after all, they knew how the other worked in a fight. Before they left, however, Gray spoke up, turning to smile at Natsu as he did. "Natsu, we're up against an evil freak who's getting ready to unleash a deadly spell. If you find him, give him a thrashing."

"You don't gotta worry about that! I've got a bone to pick with that guy for messing with Fairy Tail! I'm gonna burn him to a crisp!" Natsu grinned right back.

"Right. For the pride of the guild...and all the ladies who would be crushed if I were to die!" Loke grinned, getting a small chuckle from Gray as he understood the underlying joke.

Of course, at that moment, the Fire Dragon Slayer Wizard and the Ice Make Wizard realized they were getting along and promptly turned away from each other. Loke just sighed. _So much for getting along…_

"Don't die on me." Gray whispered and Loke's face softened, because at his core, Gray cared for everyone in Fairy Tail like family.

It seemed Natsu noticed too, as he turned back towards them.

"Nothing. Later loser!" Gray called before he took off. With a grin and a wink at the pink haired boy, Loke was right behind him.

"Gray, look." Loke pointed out as he spotted a speaker.

"So that's it. Erigor's gonna play the Lullaby over the speaker system." The Ice Make Wizard realized.

"Meaning to do so, he'd have to be in…" The Ring Magic Wizard trailed off as he met his teammate's eyes. Both nodded in agreement before running again.

* * *

Once they reached the broadcast studio, Loke pressed himself against the wall, out of sight of anyone inside the room, as Gray kicked the door down.

"There's nobody here." Gray said, entering the room while Loke, just to be safe, stayed outside. "Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting over the station's PA."

Loke peeked in and spotted a man hanging from the ceiling. Thinking quickly, while not wanting to lose the advantage the two Fairy Tail members had, Loke grabbed a piece of the broken door and threw it at Gray's feet. As soon as the dark haired boy spotted it, he jumped forward, just as the man attacked with the tape like wrappings around his fingers.

"That was a pretty good guess, pal. But our plan isn't as obvious as you may think." The man smirked as he lowered himself into Gray's line of sight.

"So tell me what the plan is and you won't get hurt." Gray grinned, gearing up for a fight easily.

Loke knew how he felt, the same adrenaline entering his own system.

* * *

Charlie could hear the confused voices of the crowd below as she and Erza came out to the balcony, Erza with a megaphone in hand.

"If you value your lives, then you will leave this place at once!" Erza warned. "This station's been taken over by evil wizards! They are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loudspeakers that would kill everyone here! I beg you, run as far as you can!"

The crowd paused before they fled like the devil himself was licking at their heels. Honestly, the comparison wasn't too far off, if Charlie thought about it a certain way.

"Hey lady, why would you make everyone panic like that?" Once of the train employees Erza had knocked out earlier cried, the other two behind him.

"I would rather that then watch all of these people die." Erza stated, entirely serious. "In fact, you gentlemen need to evacuate as well."

The employees stared at the two girls in shock. When it seemed to Charlie that they would listen, she turned back towards the station, only to freeze.

"Erza...you need to see this…" She whispered, her voice lost.

"Now that I've cleared everyone from the train station, I wonder what Erigor's next move will be…" Erza wondered to herself as she turned, finally seeing what Charlie did.

"That, I guess." The purple haired girl gestured, at a loss for words. The entire train station was surrounded by a...not a tornado, but a storm of wind. One unlike anything Charlie had ever seen created before, even by her own standards of dangerous wind. "It's a wind barrier, meant to keep whoever's in the station _in _the station." Carefully, she scanned it for any weaknesses, the wind patterns curling unnaturally from the magic guiding-_no_, more like forcing them, pushing-them.

There wasn't one she could see from this side.

* * *

Loke kept his eyes on Gray as he avoided the tape, making sure to keep their attacker's eyes on him so the advantage of Loke behind him was still there.

"There's no escaping...from my Urumi!" The man grinned, the tape flying out at Gray.

The dark haired boy didn't dodge this time, however. Instead, his fist landed in his palm, a familiar stance that Loke knew all too well.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray casted and the shield formed.

"This punk uses ice magic?!" The man cried, shocked.

"Ice Make Knuckle!" Gray casted right after, giving the man no other time to react, the ice fists punching him into the air.

That was Loke's cue and he jumped out with his ring magic activating already.

"Ring Magic Melee!" Loke casted and his fist glowed as he landed a solid punch in the man's jaw, pummeling him straight through the wall.

"This is your last chance to tell us what you're planning." Gray threatened as the two stood side by side in the hole they made, staring at the man. "You're not gonna broadcast Lullaby over the PA system."

"Your destruction of the equipment needed for it exposed you, so tell us the real plan." Loke added.

"Erigor's magic sealing barrier should be activated by now." The man smirked as he pushed himself to his knees.

"Erigor's what?" The teammates asked in unison.

"He's created a wind barrier to keep you insects from escaping." The man explained.

* * *

"I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the Queen of the Fairies." Erigor smirked down at Erza, who Charlie knew had turned to the Dark Wizard. Her eyes, however, never left the barrier. There had to be a weakness _somewhere _she could exploit! She just had to find it! "But unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you right now."

Suddenly, purple magic surrounded the two girls and the next thing Charlie knew, she was on the other side of the barrier.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted, running towards the barrier, only to be stopped by Charlie at the last minute.

"Don't! If you touch that wind, even with your armor, it could cut into you really deeply!" Charlie cried. She, more than anyone, knew the dangers of wind magic.

"It's useless! There's no way you'll ever be able to break out of my magic sealing barrier! You see, it's one way only, if you try to escape the wind will tear you apart!" Erigor's voice was smug. Charlie hated it, especially because this was similar to her own magic, the magic her clan had cultivated through a millennium of training and learning.

Magic she had grown up learning and loving, for all the pain it had brought her, with the knowledge that came with it.

"What is the meaning of this, you scoundrel?!" Erza demanded.

"We've wasted enough of our time on you Fairy Tail flies! Now, if you'll excuse me…" Erigor said before his shadow flew away.

"Come back here!" Erza demanded, to no avail. "Curse you, Erigor! I will find a way to stop you! So he wasn't targeting this station after all...just what is he planning?"

"I don't know, but it must be bigger than killing a city with the Lullaby...and that's pretty hard to top at all…" Charlie mused, her eyes still focused on the barrier. She was the only one who might have a chance of breaking it on their team right now.

And...she knew the only way she'd be able to do it. She shivered, but she knew she could survive it...still, didn't mean she had to like it…

* * *

Gray slammed the man against the wall, Loke at his back, glaring at the man.

"Why don't I get straight to the point here, buddy?! Tell us what the plan is or else!" He demanded.

"We knew you pests would cause problems, so we lured you here and trapped you!" The man grinned. "The only reason we took over this station was to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains getting into Clover Station."

"Yeah, why?" Loke questioned.

"Cause that's where it's going down. Clover's just beyond a giant canyon and this train's the only way in and out of town." The man said. "Unless you're able to fly, like Erigor."

"So the Lullaby's in Clover?" Gray prompted.

"You know what else is there? Think hard and you'll get it." The man smirked. Just then, his tape swung out, forcing both boys to quickly use their arms as a shield as they were thrown back. "Got ya!"

Then...Loke remembered just _who _was in Clover. The Guild Masters had gathered there for the conference! And that meant...Makarov! Bob! All of them! Eisenwald was going to kill them!

"Haha, ya finally figured it out, huh?" The man laughed. "Well, it's too late to stop us now!" He then threw his tape out again, throwing both boys further back.

"You Eisenwald thugs must be pretty brave, taking on such a powerful group of wizards!" Gray said as he landed a second before Loke.

"I'm almost impressed, if I didn't think you were such undeserving punks." Loke commented.

"Those ignorant old fogeys won't even know what hit 'em once Lullaby's song starts playing! There's no way Erigor's plan will fail!" The man cried before he used his tape to tie up both Fairy Tail wizards, keeping their arms bound to their sides to prevent their use of magic. "You two and your little fairy friends are stuck in this station, so there's nothing you can do about it! Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down! When we're done, they'll be completely wiped out!"

"You're gonna regret saying that." Loke growled, sounding remarkably like a lion in that moment.

A second later, Gray's ice traveled up all the tape, including the ones wrapped around Loke, and went all the way to the man's fingers.

"That's not gonna happen!" The Ice Make Wizard cried as both he and the Ring Magic Wizard approached the man who was now frozen to the floor, his left arm frozen and the tape on his right hand broken.

"Now understand this, when you mess with the Guild Masters, you mess with every single one of us." Loke snarled, his ring already glowing.

"They may be old fogeys, but they're the closest thing any of us have to parents!" Gray growled.

The combined anger of the two threw the man off, a sweatdrop on his forehead.

With a glowing ring, so bright it was almost a familiar gold, Loke punched the man right in the eye, right before Gray covered his face with his hand.

A second later, as Natsu, Lucy and Happy chased two separate Eisenwald members and Erza and Charlie overlooked the wind barrier trapping them all, the dark haired and orange haired boys left through the hole they created.

"When I get my hands on them, I'll show them that Fairy Tail can be much more terrifying than any Dark Guild." Gray swore.

"They'll regret messing with people like us and the Guild Masters." Loke added.

Then both were silent, as they left a now completely frozen man with a black eye in the room behind them.

* * *

**And there we go!**

**I wonder if any of you have pieced together my hints yet...I feel like I'm VERY obvious, but that's because I know exactly what my plan is, so maybe I'm more subtle than I thought. But if any of you HAVE caught on to me, please leave a review to let me know, I love knowing people are following my hints!**

**Now, as for the Eisenwald wizards, the named ones are rarely called by name caused the PoVs, Charlie and Loke respectively, did not hear those names. Thus, Kage and Rayule cannot be named in their scenes. Feels more realistic to me, even if it WAS annoying to write that way (even worse writing Juvia vs Gray cause Gray NEVER SAID HIS NAME SO I COULDN'T WRITE IT ONCE!)**

**In any case! Next chapter! I LOVE the next chapter, a LOT. Both the one I will be writing (if anyone's curious, episode 26 of the anime, when Gajeel kidnaps Lucy this time and fights Loke) and the one I will be posting when that chapter is done. That's the chapter where my biggest changes, all with Natsu surprisngly, start getting their foundation. Curious? You'll have to wait a bit before you get an answer about that...**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Please review to let me know what you think! I'll see you again soon, hopefully!**


	7. Chapter 7:Dispel to Wind

**Hello again everyone! Welcome to one of my favorite chapters!**

**Before I say anything else, thanks to all 12 followers, 9 favorites and 380 readers! I'm glad people are enjoying this, or at least I hope you all are!**

**Now, why is this chapter one of my favorites? Besides spreading a few more bread crumbs for all of you to follow, there's some characterization going on here that I enjoyed writing! Particularly for Natsu and Loke! I won't say anymore for now though, but I'll explain everything in more detail down below!**

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Dispel to Wind

* * *

_I wrapped my arms tightly around Natsu, refusing to let him go while my wings covered both of us. My body was shaking in fear, even as I cast the spell, as I heard the screams around both of us, the roars of so many dragons…_

_So many dragons…_

_Weren't dragons supposed to be good? Brother and Big Bro always told us the good dragons would protect us, that we would have no reason to fear the large beasts that roamed our world._

_But now they were killing everyone I loved…_

_They were killing me too..._

* * *

Charlie took in a deep breath as she stared at the wind barrier. She had sent Erza back inside the train station on her own, saying she would attempt to find a loophole in Erigor's spell that his own magic wouldn't notice, but her own would while the red headed wizard interrogated the rest of the Eisenwald guild.

Of course, Charlie had failed to mention just exactly how she planned to examine the barrier.

The purple haired wizard took a shaky breath before she slowly reached a hand out towards the barrier. As soon as her fingers touched the wind, her hand began to dissolve into wind itself, entering the barrier with little difficulty. It took Charlie one more deep breath before she entered the barrier...and dissolved into the center of it.

* * *

"Erza!" Gray shouted as he and Loke reached her again, on the second floor while she was on the first.

"What are you two doing here, I thought you were with Natsu?" Erza demanded from where she knelt, a Dark Wizard clenched in her fist.

"We decided to split up. Never mind that now! We just found out that Eisenwald's real target is Clover! The next town up!" Gray explained as Loke examine the floor below, looking for any sign of his little sister.

A cold feeling washed over him as he didn't spot her. The barrier outside...she wouldn't…he couldn't panic, not yet, he had to focus on what the others were saying...

"What?" Erza gasped.

"Erigor's heading towards the conference as we speak! He's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters!" Gray cried.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Erza snarled at the man in her grasp. Once the man was properly terrified, Erza turned back to her guild mates. "There's a problem, the station is surrounded by a wind barrier."

"Yeah, we know. We saw it earlier." Gray nodded as they finally made their way downstairs. "If you try to break through that thing, it'll make mincemeat out of you."

"I'm aware, Charlotte prevented any injury earlier." Erza nodded. Finally, Loke saw his opening to ask what he wanted to and he took it.

"Where is Charlie? She's not here." The orange haired wizard asked.

"She is investigating the wind barrier, to see if she can break it, while I interrogate everyone else." Erza explained.

"Shit." Loke whispered. "I gotta go check on her, you guys see if there's anyone else who can undo it."

Without waiting for them to say anything, Loke took off towards the station's entrance, fear and worry beginning to cloud his mind.

Shit, she had promised him she'd never do anything like this after she told him about it in the first place! The run back to the front of the station suddenly felt so much longer than it should've been, every second it took Loke to reach the entrance being another second that could result in-

No! He couldn't think like that, she wouldn't allow that to happen! She knew what she could handle better than anyone alive, even him, she would be fine!

He just had to keep telling himself that, otherwise…

Loke wasn't going to finish that thought.

Thankfully, it wasn't too long after that that Loke reached the entrance. Without hesitating for even a single second, he approached the wind barrier and allowed his hand to glow with the slightest bit of gold light, light he had not wielded freely for almost three _years _now, and reached his hand into the wind.

As soon as the Ring Magic Wizard felt something within the wind, he grabbed and _pulled_.

As soon as his hand left the barrier, the wind within his grasp slowly faded to reveal Charlie's arm, with the rest of her body slowly reforming from the wind, with the final wisps clinging to her hair, resembling wings at her back, before they faded away. Once she was free, Loke pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Big Brother…" Charlie whispered, her voice frightfully weak. But she was alive and here and that's what mattered.

"I'm so relieved you're alright…" Loke sighed, tightening his grip. He could feel tears in his eyes. "I thought...I would be too late…"

"I knew...you wouldn't be...I...I trusted...you…" Charlie whispered, her face buried in Loke's chest.

"Please don't _do _that without telling me again. There's only so many people that can return you when that happens." Loke reminded her, finally pulling away to examine her fully.

Charlie nodded in agreement as Loke's eyes examined her. She was unnaturally pale, more so than usual, and there was an obvious sweat sheen on her brow. Her hands, too, were trembling with residual fear and she looked ready to collapse at any moment. But other than that, she looked well enough, all things considered.

Of course, then the train station began to shake with explosions and a small, almost imperceptible smile formed on Charlie's face.

"Looks like Natsu's having fun trying to get whoever's left to come out of hiding. He never changes." She whispered, her voice already steadying.

"That's one way to put it." Loke sighed. "They should be making their way here soon then."

Of course, Loke hadn't expected what would happen when they did.

* * *

Natsu was _furious_.

Not only had that _damn _Eisenwald dude (Doggy? Kage? Eh, whatever!) insulted Fairy Tail again, but his buddy had _tried to kill him _to prevent him from being scared into helping them! And then! If that wasn't enough! That Erigor was planning to use Lullaby to kill the guild masters-to kill _Makarov_!

Natsu didn't care how many times this thrice damned wind barrier threw him back, _he was gonna break through and save Gramps! He'd already lost Igneel and Lisanna, he couldn't lose Gramps too! He refused! Gramps wasn't allowed to go where he couldn't find him, not like all those other people Natsu had promised to save and couldn't-he wasn't going to lose anyone else like that again if he could stop it!_

He was so focused on doing this, that he couldn't hear anything around him.

He couldn't hear Lucy begging him to stop.

He couldn't hear Gray insulting him in an attempt to distract him with a fight.

He couldn't hear Loke yelling at him for being an idiot, for putting his life at risk like this.

He couldn't hear Erza's frustration at her own inability to do anything.

He couldn't hear anything outside of his own screams as he attacked the barrier over and over, until he felt two pairs of arms holding him back.

"I said stop it!" Lucy shouted.

"You're going to hurt Charlie _and _yourself if you keep this up!" Loke added.

Natsu blinked at that moment, finally seeing the Ring Magic Wizard pushing his shoulders back, his hands resting over the Celestial Spirit Wizard's as she held him back under his arms. For once, Loke wasn't flinching or running away, but instead he was glaring at Natsu, while Lucy did all she could to hold him back.

As Loke's words registered, Natsu's eyes landed on the silent Wind Wizard.

Charlie was pale, a cold sweat on her brow, and she looked so small, hunched in on herself in an attempt to hide from his anger and frustration as well as shame for not being able to help any more than he could. Her eyes stared at him, so full of regret and yet begging him to do just one thing...just one thing…

_"__Live...Natsu…"_

The headache came out of nowhere and pierced Natsu right behind his right eye. He grunted from the force of it and he would've curled up if Loke and Lucy weren't holding him back as they were.

Yet, the pain faded shortly after, like it never was.

Lucy seemed to finally notice his silence and stilled movement.

"What? What's the matter?" She asked, concerned by how still he now was.

That was when it hit Natsu. He, Gray, Erza, Loke and Charlie might not be able to get them out of here, but…

"Ahhh!" Natsu cried as he easily threw both Lucy and Loke off as if they were feathers before he grinned brightly at Lucy. "We can use your spirits!"

"E-eh?" Lucy stuttered.

"Back at Everlue's, I was pulled from one place to another through the spirit world!" Natsu elaborated excitedly.

"Well, yeah. But normal people would suffocate to death if they tried that, it's hard to breathe in their world. Besides, a Celestial Wizard can only open a gate wherever they're standing!" Lucy explained.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, not understanding at all.

"Kay, let me simplify this for you: even if we could pass through the Celestial World, we would need _another _Celestial Wizard to open a gate outside the train station so we could pass through!" Lucy continued to explain.

"You're totally confusing me, just hurry up and do it!" Natsu said.

"But I just told you, I can't!" Lucy cried, growing frustrated now. "Not to mention, the very act of a human entering the spirit world is a serious breach of contract! I didn't care when you did it because it wasn't my key, it was Everlue's!"

"I don't get your magic at all…" Natsu sighed, this time getting a completely normal headache just listening to Lucy attempt to explain her, frankly, very confusing magic.

That was when Happy screamed.

* * *

Until Happy screamed, Charlie had, frankly, felt entirely disconnected from her body and surroundings, as if she was still within the wind barrier, without a physical form and feeling as if she was going to fly away at any moment. The last time she felt like that...she didn't like to think about it...dissolving into wind...before, that only happened when…

"Aaaaahhh!" Happy screamed, cutting off all the thoughts wrestling in Charlie's head as he threw Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Loke and ran towards Lucy. "I just remembered, Lucy!"

"Remembered what?" Lucy asked, thrown off.

"What I was trying to tell you on the way here!" Happy screamed.

"On the way here? Oh yeah! When you kept calling me weird?" Lucy prompted, sounding mildly insulted.

"Look!" Happy beamed as he held up a gold key. Charlie didn't recognize the design, but Lucy…

_"__How'd you get your paws on Virgo's key?!" _Lucy cried before she bent down and squeezed Happy's mouth in punishment.

At the sight of the key, Loke moved away from Lucy and the key itself, closer to Charlie and she latched onto the back of his coat, needing the contact right now, to remind herself that, yes, _she was still here_.

"Didn't anyone teach you that it's wrong to steal things?!" Lucy demanded as she punished Happy, unaware of the Windley siblings' movements.

"I didn't steal it! Virgo asked me to give it to you!" Happy protested through his squeezed mouth, causing Lucy to release him in shock.

"C'mon guys, we're wasting too much of our time listening to this nonsense." Gray sighed as he tried to redirect the absurd conversation, at least in his eyes it was.

"Actually, it-" Loke started to say before he cut himself off, old habits dying as hard as always. Charlie's heart ached as he stiffened in an attempt to keep himself from speaking more.

"Who's Virgo? Oh! Wasn't she that big, gorilla looking maid?" Natsu asked.

"Apparently, her contract with Everlue was broken as soon as he was arrested." Happy explained, his mouth now recovered. "Before we all left that day, she came up to me and said she wanted to sign a new contract with you, Lucy!"

"Great, I get a big ugly spirit…" Lucy sighed.

"She's not-" Loke actually bit his tongue that time, Charlie knew. She tightened her grip, asking him silently to turn around and hold her, which he did without hesitation, hiding his face in her hair to ground both of them.

"Anyway, thanks for letting me know, but I'll deal with her later. If you didn't notice, we need to find a way out of here." Lucy pointed out.

"But-" Happy started to say.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted, suddenly looking dark and menacing as she stretched Happy's cheeks. "Why can't you meow like every other cat?!"

"She can be pretty scary, huh…" Gray noted as he moved closer to a now shivering Charlie in Loke's arms, placing a hand on her back as he did.

"Must've learned it from Erza!" Natsu smiled cheerfully.

"I'm sorry...I just thought...since Virgo can control holes, she can dig underground and get us to the other side of the barrier…" Happy apologized, tears in his eyes, as he was let go.

"She...can?" Erza gasped.

"Seriously?" Gray cried.

"Ehhhh…?" Natsu asked, still confused.

"You're right! She can!" Lucy cried in realization.

"And I checked the barrier out...it only goes as far as the ground below. If Virgo digs under that area and doesn't disturb it, she can get us out." Charlie said, speaking for the first time since the others had joined them and Natsu's anger had caused her to shut down.

At the Wind Wizard's words, Lucy shot forward and happily lifted Happy to the sky. Charlie could practically _see _a field of flowers with hearts in the air as the Celestial Spirit Wizard spoke.

"You're so smart, Happy! Why didn't you mention that sooner, silly kitty?" Lucy trilled.

"Someone was pinching my face!" Happy stated, entirely unforgiving.

Instantly, Lucy dropped the cat and bowed in a dogeza position.

"My most sincere, humble, heartfelt apologies, I promise I'll make it up to you, just _please _let me have the key!" The blonde begged.

"Wow...never seen anyone beg for Virgo that much." Loke whispered, quiet enough that only Charlie could hear.

The words brought a small smile to her lips.

"Desperate times...desperate measures…" She whispered back.

"Give me some fish and all is forgiven!" Happy trilled, exactly like his namesake, before he handed over the key.

At that moment, the entire train station was silent and filled with tension. Subtly, when nobody was watching, Loke pushed his hood up and made sure most of his face was hidden in Charlie's hair, his eyes seen only the barest amount. The Wind Wizard said nothing in response to this, knowing how much Loke wanted to hide from any and all spirits especially.

With a deep breath, Lucy turned her back to them and raised the gold key.

"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. And now, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy casted. As the blue magic circle appeared, it looked as if a hole was dug through it before a pink haired girl wearing a maid outfit and...shackles on her wrists came through, bowing as she touched the ground. "Huh…?" Lucy asked.

"You summoned, Mistress? What can I do for you?" Virgo asked politely.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, completely thrown.

Charlie could feel Loke snort in her hair and she had to stiffen her own giggle. Riiiight, Lucy _did _call Virgo a 'big, ugly spirit'. Guess this wasn't who she expected.

"What's up, Virger? Man, you look great, you lost some weight!" Natsu greeted the celestial spirit with a bright smile.

"My name's Virgo. I apologize for any trouble I might've caused you." Virgo smiled.

"She didn't just lose weight, Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"What do you mean?" Gray questioned, confused.

"She's like a totally different person!" Lucy explained, shock and disbelief making her eyes wide and her jaw drop.

"I'm a very loyal spirit who'll do anything to please her wizard." Virgo explained. "So I try to take on whatever form I think my wizard will find most appealing."

"I dunno, I kinda liked it when you were all big and tough looking." Natsu commented with a smirk.

"Oh no, Natsu, don't-" Charlie started to protest, trying to _stop _the chaos for once, but…

"Did you really? Well then…" Virgo suddenly glowed gold and _shot up _to a giant with short pink pigtails in a not-well-fit maid uniform. "I can change back, if you like." Even her _voice _had deepened to match her appearance.

Charlie had to try very, very, _very _hard then not to collapse from laughter, especially when she saw Gray's reaction. Thankfully, Loke was holding her up, even as he was doing everything in his power to hide from Virgo.

"Don't listen to him! I'm your wizard and I like the other form better!" The Celestial Spirit Wizard frantically cried, causing Virgo to change back.

"As you wish, Mistress." Virgo stated, her voice back to normal. As she turned to look at Lucy, her eyes briefly crossed over Charlie and the hiding Loke. A brief look of curiosity came over her, but Lucy's voice distracted her, allowing the purple haired girl to release a sigh of relief.

"We don't have much time. Can we work out the contract details later?" The blonde asked.

"Of course, whatever you'd like, Mistress." The Maiden agreed.

"Do you really have to call me 'Mistress'...?" Lucy sighed.

"Would you prefer I called you 'Queen'?" Virgo proposed.

"No." Lucy instantly shot down.

"What about 'Princess'?" Virgo suggested.

"Oh, yeah, that's more like it." Lucy smiled.

"That's cause she is one." Loke whispered to Charlie.

"Don't go flirting about her to _me_." Charlie chastised, feeling more like herself again as she sank into her brother. Thankfully, their conversation didn't draw Virgo's attention.

"Princess? Yeah, right…" Gray whispered.

"Hurry it up, ladies." Natsu begged.

"Yes, sir." Virgo stated before she bowed as a magic circle appeared under her feet. "Now…" Suddenly, she was drilling through the floor as if it was nothing.

"Oh, wow, look at her go!" Gray grinned.

"She's quite talented at that." Loke smiled softly as he finally pulled away.

"Let's just hope she doesn't upset the soil beneath the barrier. But I'm sure she'll be fine." Charlie stated.

"Well done, Lucy." Erza praised before she slammed Lucy's head to her breast plate in a hug that, most likely, caused a concussion instead.

"Alright, guys, time to bust out of this joint." Gray said before he turned, only to see Natsu carrying Kage, the despeller they had hoped to cancel the spell. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I know he's one of our enemies, but I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die." Natsu answered.

"You have a good heart, Natsu. I'll help you." Charlie offered with a smile, taking Kage's other arm.

"You sure about this, Char?" Loke questioned, concern in his voice.

"Yeah. He needs a doctor and I can't let Natsu carry him alone." Charlie nodded.

"C'mon, Loke, she's a big girl, she can help!" Natsu grinned.

"Alright, alright." Loke chuckled good naturedly.

"Wow...you really are a good big brother." Lucy smiled at him. Loke froze for a moment as he stared at her before he took off towards the hole, though not entering it yet.

"Say, uh, we should get going, shouldn't we? Hahaha…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"Of course. Let's move." Erza nodded before she, Gray and Loke took point, leading the way out of the tunnel.

* * *

"Looks like we made it out!" Gray shouted above the wind as they stared back at the station.

"Let's head toward Clover!" Erza shouted, the wind blowing her scarlet hair around wildly.

"Whoa! This wind is crazy!" Lucy cried, struggling to stand.

Charlie was kneeling at Kage's side, the wind not as strong around her as the others, but a gentle breeze that only ruffled her hair the barest amount. Of course, at that exact moment, she looked up and saw…

"Princess! I'll keep your panties from showing!" Virgo cried, kneeling to do just that. Upon seeing her, Loke ducked behind Charlie, struggling to hold his hood down.

"You just worry about your own…" Lucy smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, wow…" Gray whispered, bright red.

"Stop being an idiot!" Charlie huffed as she threw a stone to expertly knock Gray's head aside, just as Virgo returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Who you calling an idiot, Charlie?" Gray started to demand when-

"It's no use…" Kage's voice whispered. "You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us! We won!"

"Except it's not exactly over yet, buddy." Loke grinned. "After all, we seem to be missing two people…"

"Where's Natsu?" Erza gasped at that exact moment.

"Happy's not here either!" Gray added.

"Don't worry about him. He's sparred against me." Charlie smiled as she pushed herself up. "Now then, shall we be off after him?"

* * *

Loke was...extremely uncomfortable was putting it _mildly_.

He was sitting in the magic mobile with Gray, Lucy and Kage, as far from Lucy as he could get. Charlie had joined Erza out front, insisting that they take turns driving the magic mobile so the Requip Wizard didn't run out of magical energy when they reached Erigor, Natsu and Happy.

Didn't mean Loke had to _like _the fact that he was stuck with the Dark Wizard and the Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"Why are you taking me with you?" Kage asked, his voice still weak.

"Because you obviously need to see a doctor! And since everyone left town, you'll have to see one in Clover." Lucy stated. "Try and show some gratitude."

"Besides, we've got at least two angels in this car that wouldn't let you die on them anyway." Loke smirked. He could see Lucy blushing at the compliment in the corner of his eye, but he still shifted away from her. _Can't get too close._

"I don't understand. Why are you helping me? We're enemies." Kage argued. The entire car was silent, not answering him. "Oh, wait I get it. You're taking me hostage so you can try to make a deal with Erigor. Well, you can forget it. He could care less about me or any of his men."

"Geez, lighten up dude." Lucy muttered.

"What a doom and gloom guy." Loke spoke under his breath.

"If you want to die, we can make that happen." Gray stated.

"Chill, Gray." Lucy said, exasperated.

"Now, that, I expected." Loke smirked before quickly breaking eye contact with Lucy.

"There's a whole lot more to this world than life and death, you know." Gray continued, now looking at Kage instead of out the window. "You should try to look for the positive. You and your Eisenwald pals."

Kage looked as if he was seriously considering the Ice Make Wizard's words, when the magic mobile suddenly shuddered violently.

As Lucy screamed, Loke's instincts acted before his mind did and he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her in the seat. When everything calmed, she turned to him, a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly.

Instantly, Loke retracted his hands and held them up in surrender, pushing himself even _further _into the door, if that was possible.

"No problem, just...helping out!" Loke awkwardly smiled, wanting to run, run, _run_!

"What happened?" Gray cried.

"It's okay! Everything's fine now!" Erza reassured.

"We were just getting situated again!" Charlie smiled as she steered the magic mobile. In truth, she had noticed the growing bags under Erza's eyes and practically forced the older wizard to give her the controls of the car. Hence, their almost accident.

But even with Charlie now at the controls, she doubted they'd be able to catch up to Natsu, Happy and Erigor quickly enough. It was all up to Natsu now…

_You can do it, Natsu...kick his butt for us all. _She thought with a confident smile.

* * *

**And there we are!**

**Now, for some explanations!**

**First up, Natsu. Yeah, I mentioned Lisanna early, but there's a point to this that isn't just the fact that this is a Natsu/Lisanna fanfic! While watching this episode, I had noticed just how single minded Natsu was in trying to get through the barrier to no avail. It wasn't like his normal single mindedness, he wouldn't stop until he was forced to and I saw there was a very deep fear in him. Naturally, I had originally just thought it was Igneel that had caused this in Natsu, but Igneel hadn't died, he'd just vanished, Natsu still believed he could find him. So, why was Natsu so damn desperate to break through when it seemed impossible? My theory is because of Lisanna's death and I think it's a nice subtle effect. You see, the changes in Mira and Elfman after Lisanna died are obvious, Mira became nice and Elfman became a manly man, but Natsu was effected just as much as they were and the first time we see it is here, though it's SO subtle you miss it. Lisanna is the first death Natsu has memory of and, as we see in the manga when Gildarts brings her up, this causes him to get REALLY angry when she's brought up. Why? Because he couldn't save her. Now, look back at this episode: it's the same situation. Natsu can't reach Makarov when he knows he's in danger, but this time he refuses to sit back and do nothing even though there's nothing he CAN do. He's so desperate because he lost Lisanna already when he might've been able to save her, he doesn't want that to happen ever again even when he physically and truly CANNOT DO ANYTHING. So, yeah, that's why Natsu thinks of Lisanna in that scene along with Igneel. Sorry for rambling, but I wanted to explain my thought process on this. I don't count this as shipping really, I do honestly believe that's why Natsu reacts the way he does.**

**Next, Loke! Since it's such a tense situation, and Virgo seems like a spirit that focuses solely on her master/who she's talking to in order to be polite, he was able to escape this episode without being recognized. And, of course, I highly doubt he could stop his flirting and his 'saving damsels-in-distress' tendencies, thus Lucy is spared sitting on Kage's face. This one is _partly _shipping, but mostly how I understand Loke's personality.**

**Alright, now all the info on Charlie and Natsu's little reaction to her! ...those are hints for Charlie's past and I won't tell you guys flat out what it all means yet, but hopefully some of you start piecing it all together. If you do, please tell me, I want to make sure my 'little mystery' is solvable while also being a mystery still!**

**Okay, that's all for now. Phew, that's a lot! Next episode I'm writing...could be Natsu vs Gajeel OR it could be a very short chapter showing the aftermath of that fight, I'm not sure. Depends on what I decide to change and what stays the same and thus doesn't need to be written. In any case, I might not see you all again this week, so if I don't, happy early Thanksgiving to all my American readers and for those that AREN'T in America, have a happy regular week too!**

**See you!**


	8. Chapter 8:A Song to Remember

**Hello again, everyone! I am back again with another chapter!**

**First off, thanks to all 13 followers, 10 favorites and 522 readers! I hope everyone is enjoying this!**

**Now, this chapter is the long awaited Lullaby fight, which comes with QUITE a few plot points I've created starting to become more obvious. What do I mean? Well, guess you'll just have to read and find out ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Song to Remember

* * *

_"__Hey! Check this out!" Natsu grinned at me before he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Fire Dragon Roar!"_

_Fire shot out of his mouth, not harming me in the slightest as it got just a little too close. I clapped once the fire faded and Natsu grinned at me._

_"__Good job, Natsu!" I complimented. "You're learning really fast!"_

_"__Yeah! I get now why you and Big Brother and Big Bro always like learning magic so much!" Natsu grinned before his face fell. I could see the memories playing across his face and placed a hand on his arm so he'd look at me._

_"__That's in the past now. But you...you're gonna be a great Dragon Slayer one day, Natsu. I know it." I smiled. "And together, we'll save everybody."_

_"__Yeah!" Natsu grinned brightly once more._

* * *

When the giant column of fire erupted in the distance, Charlie couldn't help, but smile, even as the magic mobile drained her magic away little by little.

It had been years since she'd seen such a column, the last time being the last time she and Natsu had sparred with no holds barred. He'd been so determined to win, to impress-

Charlie shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. It wasn't the time for them now. Instead, she made sure she focused on driving, so Erza wouldn't demand she take back the wheel, not when the red head was already so obviously drained.

"Is that…?" Erza whispered as she stared at the column of fire as well.

"I told you, Natsu and I have sparred together before. And the last time? He beat me." Charlie grinned proudly. They all still had a long way to go, in terms of growth, but just seeing that fire convinced her that they would all be just fine.

When they got closer to where Natsu and Happy were, Charlie heard Lucy open the window and yell out,

"Natsu!"

"Hey! You guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor!" Natsu grinned, now sans his vest.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed brightly. Quickly, Charlie undid the magic mobile's cuff and ran to give Natsu a hug.

"I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you!" She brightly greeted him, all her earlier fear erased entirely for another day, as Natsu returned her hug.

"But it was really weird...when I was doing my last attack, I kept confusing who I was fighting, Erigor or some girl...and I wanted to impress someone…" Natsu trailed off, hissing as he clutched his right eye.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Happy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm fine." Natsu smiled as he removed his hand and Charlie stepped away, worry now clouding her features.

_Could it be…?_

"I'm proud of you." Erza smiled weakly as Lucy helped her off the magic mobile while Gray and Loke approached Natsu, Happy and Charlie.

"You gonna be okay, Erza?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Erza smiled, her voice still weak.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy." Gray scoffed as he stood on the other side of the unconscious Erigor.

"I never said that!" Natsu protested. "I took care of him, didn't I?"

"If we just missed you beating him, must've been a rough fight." Loke grinned teasingly at the Fire Dragon Slayer, adjusting his sunglasses as he did.

"I was kind of worried for a while there." Happy joined in.

"Whatever. You look pretty stupid, wearing a scarf when you're half naked." Gray commented.

"Like you have room to talk." Natsu glared at the half naked, as always, Ice Make Wizard before turning to Lucy. "Hey, Lucy, give me your clothes."

"In your dreams!" Lucy cried.

"Natsu, you have to treat women with respect." Loke sighed, like a disappointed older brother. "Honestly, you'd think you'd know by now…"

"Whaddya mean?" Natsu questioned, confused.

"He means don't ask to take a girl's clothes!" Charlie cried.

Erza chuckled at all of them, sounding stronger already, and that alone brought a smile to Charlie's own face.

"Anyway, well done, Natsu. Thanks to you, all the guild masters will be safe now." The Requip Wizard smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement at that, feeling calm after a job well done. "While we're here, I think we should make sure to stop by the Guild Masters Conference to tell them what happened, and ask them how we should properly dispose of the Lullaby flute."

"Might as well, since we're so close to Clover!" Happy agreed.

Charlie's eyes fell as she gazed at the Lullaby. There were so many memories tied up in that flute...so many sad memories that she wished never were…

Before her thoughts could spiral too much, however, Loke's arms wrapped around her and pulled her roughly away.

"Watch out!" Loke shouted as he pulled her.

She looked up, only to see the magic mobile being launched above them with shadows, which also picked up the Lullaby.

"Kage!" Erza shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gray added, furious.

"Lullaby's mine now! Shouldn't have let your guard down, flies!" Kage grinned maniacally as he drove the magic mobile.

"No! You can't!" Charlie shouted, but it was no use. Her voice couldn't reach him as he drove away, laughing.

It was then that Charlie looked at her teammates. Now, normally, she would find Natsu, Loke, Lucy, Happy and Gray _all _having their jaws practically on the floor hilarious. This? This was _not _hilarious.

"That jerk!" Natsu cried, recovering his voice first.

"_This _is how he pays us back for saving his life?!" Lucy shouted.

"After him!" Erza ordered and they all moved without another word.

The first dredges of panic were settling in Charlie's bones, but she refused to let them show. She couldn't freak out, not here...not now…

* * *

It took them the rest of the day to reach Clover, never mind the conference hall. But when they did...Charlie swore her heart stopped.

"There he is!" Gray pointed out as they reached a cliff that looked down where Kage stood.

"Gramps!"

"Master!"

Natsu and Erza cried at the same time as they saw Makarov standing with Kage, who held Lullaby as if he were about to play it.

"We're almost too late!" She cried, when-

"Shh!"

Charlie startled as Master Bob shushed them, startling Lucy, Natsu and Gray as well, while Loke hid behind Charlie to avoid the guild master.

"We're just about to get to the good part!" Bob quietly scolded before he smiled at Natsu and Gray, hearts floating around him. "Well, aren't you boys yummy...so adorable…"

That only made Natsu and Gray's fear worse, of course, as the Blue Pegasus guild master approached the two. Charlie thanked the stars above that Loke was _not _over there at that moment.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Lucy asked from where she had hidden behind Erza.

"Master Bob." Erza answered, drawing Bob's attention and causing him to bump Natsu and Gray a short distance away.

"Erza, honey, you've really filled out!" Bob complimented the red head. "And Charlotte, you grow more into your mother's beauty every time I see you!"

"You're telling me that weirdo is the master of the Blue Pegasus guild?" Lucy questioned.

"The one and only." Loke smiled sheepishly at her.

"Why are you hiding from _him too_?!" Lucy cried before she deflated, remembering Natsu and Gray's own reactions to the guild master. "Actually...never mind…"

"Well? I can't wait all night, young man." Makarov's voice drew their attention easily. Kage then began to lift the flute to his lips.

"Oh no!" Erza cried.

"No, don't do that!" Charlie cried, feeling frantic now.

"Can you guys keep it down over there? We're just about to get to the good part." Goldmine's voice said and there he was, leaning against a tree. His voice served as enough of a distraction for Bob to wrap his arms around Natsu and Gray's necks.

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy pointed out.

"That's their master, Goldmine." Erza explained.

"This is all feeling a bit ridiculous now…" Charlie sighed. Who knew the guild masters would turn a serious situation into utter ridiculousness?

"Well?" Makarov prompted Kage once again. When silence was his only response, he spoke up again after a minute. "Nothing's going to change." Kage's eyes widened, as if the guild master had read his mind. "You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now, maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean, we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason that guilds even exist. And they're why we have friends. When we're surrounded by allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way: if we're clumsy, then we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forward, our inner strength emerges on its own. But we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

The wind gently blew by then and Charlie smiled gently down at Makarov, pride in the master she chose flowing through her veins.

Lullaby fell to the ground and Kage collapsed on his knees before Makarov.

"I surrender." he stated.

That was what the Fairy Tail wizards took as their que to join their master.

"Master!" Erza cried.

"You stopped him!" Natsu grinned.

"Good job, Gramps!" Gray complimented.

"Way to go, Gramps!" Loke praised.

"Wha-how did you kids end up in Clover?!" Makarov cried, shocked.

"Oh, you know, a train, a magic mobile and a lot of running." Charlie teasingly answered, a weight lifting from her shoulders as the wind lifted her hair from it. Makarov had stopped the worst from happening…

"Master Makarov...your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears…" Erza said as she pulled Makarov against her breast plate in a hug.

"Ow…" The guild master groaned.

"Well, it looks like we got here just in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one." Gray smiled as Lucy checked on Kage, Natsu pet Makarov's head repeatedly once he was set down and Charlie held Loke's arm to keep him from running off while Goldmine and Bob joined the group.

However, the area was suddenly filled with black magic as a voice rang out.

"Hahaha! I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your attempts!"

"Oh no...no, no, no!" Charlie cried.

"Something came out!" Happy pointed out.

Just then, a dark purple magic circle appeared in the sky with purple lightning, the circle huge and covering more than the sky above the wizards.

"I can no longer hold back! I shall come forth to devour you myself!" The voice declared. Suddenly, the magic circle faded and all that remained was a giant, tree like demon where Lullaby had once been. "I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"

"It's so big!" Lucy cried.

"Way to state the obvious!" Happy retorted easily.

"What is that thing?! Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kage cried, shocked more than the rest of them.

"_This _is what I was trying to avoid! The demon within that Erigor could never hope to control!" Charlie pointed out.

"We're in a pickle…" Bob mused, not sounding worried at all.

"It must be a demon from the Book of Zeref." Goldmine stated.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy cried, not understanding Goldmine's implied words.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. It's forbidden black magic, living magic. Zeref's specialty." Goldmine explained.

"Living magic?" Erza repeated.

"Who's Zeref? Isn't he some ancient wizard?" Gray questioned.

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known. He was very powerful in his day. But in my wildest dreams, I never imagined his dark legacy would pop back up again." Bob commented.

Charlie remained silent, biting her lip hard enough that she started to draw blood.

"Hey, stop that. Focus on the situation at hand." Loke advised, gently stopping the action.

"Right…" Charlie whispered, wiping the blood away.

"Now then...which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?" Lullaby questioned as it leaned down over Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Charlie and Loke. The guild masters, and Lucy, had already backed away a considerable distance, of course.

"Delectable, huh?" Natsu said before he turned to Gray. "Do you think souls are really that tasty?"

"How should I know what they taste like?" Gray shot back.

"Natsu and Gray, get everyone to a safe place!" Erza ordered.

"Quit barking orders!" Natsu cried.

"Yeah, you're not the boss of us!" Gray agreed.

"Just do it!" Erza glared at them.

"Aye aye!" The two idiot cried as they hopped off arm in arm.

"Another bad Happy impression…?" Lucy mused.

"Huh...haven't seen that in a while." Loke commented with a wink to his sister, who returned her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose as she observed Lullaby.

"No giant wooden demon is gonna scare off the Fiore army! Charge!" A voice from the nearby army ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The rest of the army shouted.

"You doubt my power?! I'll prove it to you!" Lullaby declared before it opened its mouth, formed a magic circle and shot a beam towards a mountain, promptly destroying it.

"Oh shit...it's stronger than I remember…" Charlie whispered, her eyes wide.

"Now men! Retreat! Run for your lives!" The voice from the army ordered again, completing Natsu and Gray's job for them.

"I have no need for those pathetic humans! I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul and I will consume all of yours!" Lullaby vowed.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try! Bring it on, you prototype demon!" Natsu cried before he grasped his right eye, hissing in pain.

"Natsu…" Charlie whispered, her eyes widening. _Is...is he really…?_

"Good luck!" The guild masters called out to them cheerfully. Charlie could see Lucy back there with them, Happy obviously teasing her about not helping.

"Thanks, guys." Loke huffed sarcastically as he looked at his sister. Charlie nodded at him before focusing on the demon in front of her.

Lullaby let out a roar as Erza summoned twin swords, Loke fiddled his rings, Natsu and Gray clenched their fists and Charlie loosened her muscles.

"Ready?" Erza asked.

"Oh yeah!" The four others replied.

The five Fairy Tail wizards charged.

"Requip! The Knight!" Erza cried instantly, her armor changing to her Titania armor. She attacked first, cutting into Lullaby's torso.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray casted, his light blue magic circle appearing as several ice lances shot out and stabbed Lullaby in the chest.

"Ring Magic! Twister!" Loke casted, his light green magic circle flashing around his ring before a tornado worthy of his last name erupted, cutting into Lullaby with wild abandon.

"Wind Burst!" Charlie casted as a large burst of wind collected in front of her open hands before it shot towards Lullaby. It forced the demon back a bit before the wind blew out around it. For a brief moment, the backs of her hands glowed silver as she pointed two fingers towards each side of the demon and brought them together, causing the bursts of wind to cut into Lullaby like needles.

"Now it's my turn! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he jumped into the air and _punched Lullaby in the face with a fist full of fire as if it were no big deal_.

They continued in that fashion, attacking with different tactics and spells one after the other in quick succession.

"You are making me angry!" Lullaby shouted as all five wizards landed back on the ground. The demon swiped at the earth they landed on just as they all jumped away again, destroying the mountain.

Erza and Charlie took advantage of this opening, with the red head stabbing the wide open demon while the purple haired girl used a Wind Gust to send the debris flying into the demon's face. Loke and Gray used the distraction the girls provided to shoot a ray of concentrated light, from another ring on the orange haired boy's finger, and ice shards towards Lullaby. Natsu followed up behind them with a Fire Dragon Wing Attack.

However, as soon as they finished, Lullaby straightened and swallowed the magic circle it had above its head. The life began to leave the plant life around them as Lullaby prepared to sing.

"Just one note and your souls will be mine!" The demon boasted. It prepared to play its song and...nothing happened. "I don't understand! Why can't I play my melody of death?!"

"Look at all those holes you've got. Soon as we did that, your song was finished." Loke smirked.

"You dare mock me?!" Lullaby cried, probably also in reaction to whatever Lucy and Happy said, but Charlie couldn't hear them. It kicked another mountain down then in anger before its eyes flashed.

Gray was on it instantly.

"Ice Make…"

The ground exploded in fire.

"Shield!"

The shield was formed just in time, but Charlie could see the flames going over it just the littlest bit.

"Wind Guide!" She casted, causing a small breeze to help curve the flames away from the top of the shield.

"I will kill you all!" Lullaby vowed as Natsu began to suck up the flames.

"Oh yeah! Now I've got a fire in my belly!" The Fire Dragon Slayer grinned.

"You're not human! You're a monster!" Lullaby cried as it punched the ground Natsu stood on, allowing the pink haired boy to run up its arm.

"Oh, like you can talk!" Natsu cried. At that moment, the headache returned and pierced behind Natsu's right eye again. In his mind's eye, he could see pale hands holding the flute and he knew a voice was saying something to him about it, but he didn't know what the voice was saying. All he knew was the voice made him feel safe...but at that thought, the headache faded again and Natsu registered where he was again.

"Stop climbing me!" Lullaby cried as Natsu jumped into the air.

"Requip!" Erza cried, transforming into her Black Wing armor and cutting Lullaby's cheek.

"Ice Make Saucer!" Gray cried, creating a spinning saucer that cut the demon right through the middle.

"Wind Barrier!" Charlie cried, creating a strong yet unseen barrier to surround the area where Lullaby was a biggest threat, much stronger and completely different to the one Erigor had trapped them in earlier.

"Ring Magic! Quake!" Loke cried, activating another of his rings before he punched Lullaby's leg, causing a crack to appear in its leg.

"Natsu!" Erza and Charlie shouted.

"Now!" Gray and Loke cried.

"The flames of my right hand! And the flames of my left! Put the two together…! And this is what you get! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

The fire sent Lullaby to the ground, causing it to turn into a brilliant white light that shot up towards the sky. Lightning crackled for only a moment...before the sound of shattering glass was heard. All that remained was the flute.

When the smoke cleared, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Loke and Charlie stood side by side as Happy, Makarov and Lucy ran up to join them.

"Great work out there, guys!" Lucy praised them.

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal!" Natsu grinned.

"Piece of cake." Gray smirked.

"I'm just glad it's over." Charlie sighed in relief...just as Loke hid behind her, shuffling away from Lucy again.

But even still, they were all laughing happily, high off of adrenaline and victory.

Of course...then they turned around...and found a _crater _where the conference hall used to be.

"They went overboard!" The guild masters cried.

"The conference hall's been destroyed!" Lucy cried in shock.

"Aye!" Happy agreed with a big grin.

Makarov looked close to...dying at that moment.

"There's also a couple of mountain tops missing!" Happy added.

_That _was what caused Makarov to die.

"Master!" Lucy cried.

"Something came out!" Happy pointed out.

"I...can't even call you all idiots for this, cause I _helped_." Charlie sighed. Using that Wind Burst right off the bat _probably _hadn't been a good idea...she was pretty sure she had seen some debris mixed in there when it hit.

"Hahaha! We really made a mess of the place, huh?" Natsu grinned brightly.

"Please forgive us, Masterrrrr!" Erza cried as she chased Makarov's spirit while the guild masters raged at the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Well...guess that's one way to make an impression." Loke sheepishly smiled. That earned him a smack from Charlie.

"_Not _one I wanted to make." She grumbled as she did so.

"You guys trying to catch somebody? I'll do it for you!" Natsu offered the angry guild masters _stupidly_.

"You're the one we're after!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Natsu realized.

And with that, the Fairy Tail wizards and their still reviving guild master fled Clover, another job well done.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles and miles away, on an island only certain people could enter, a young man with black hair looked up towards the sky.

"Lullaby...is dead…" He spoke aloud, a tone of surprise _almost _entering his voice. He stared at the sky for a moment longer, the slightest amount of hope entering his eyes before he blinked and it was gone, never to be seen again.

Without saying another word, the young man made his way further into the island. He was not to be seen again for a long, long time.

* * *

**And there we are! Now, let's go in order, shall we?**

**Loke's magic! Yeah, I know when he's human he mostly uses his Ring Magic to help his melee fighting and normally I do reference it in that way. But going against a DEMON? He'd need more than melee magic and Twister...so he gets two news spells, a light spell and an Earth spell, both ring based, just for some variety.**

**As for Charlie's magic...that little mention in her section of the fight is important.**

**Now, Natsu...I'm not telling you guys outright what my plan is for him, but I hope it's become more obvious now. If you've caught on to what I'm doing, please let me know in a review!**

**And yes, that last scene is EXACTLY who you think it is. I have made no secret of my plans so far and you can bet your socks off that _his _fate is changing. I will accept nothing less. **

**Now, what did you all think? Please leave a review to let me know, I really want to know what you guys think so far! In any case, next episode I'm writing is the last episode of the Phantom Lord arc (fitting, cause the next chapter being posted is the official end of the Lullaby arc, lol), so we'll see how long that takes me to write, along side stuyding for finals. Again, please review and I'll see you all soon!**


	9. Chapter 9:A Battle Long Waited For

**Hello again everyone! A bit of a shorter chapter this time, but oh well!**

**Thanks to all 14 followers, 11 favorites and 627 readers!**

**Now, about this chapter, it is NOT episode 9 of the anime. See, I decided that writing certain fillers is kinda...well, pointless. Some will be written (Natsu and the Dragon Egg is already written basically in its entirety!) but others, like Natsu Eats a Village, are just not necessary for this story. So, they'll briefly be referenced, but not shown. Same with certain arcs (but that's for the next chapter).**

**In any case! This chapter contains my first time writing Erza's POV so let me know if I did good with her! And enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Battle Long Waited For

* * *

_"__You sure about this, Natsu?" I asked. This could be dangerous, we've never sparred together before._

_"__I'm sure!" Natsu nodded firmly, his voice level. "I need to beat you, to prove to myself and Big Brother that I'm strong. So I'm going to."_

_"__Heh...you haven't changed at all. I'm glad." I grinned before I reached out and allowed the wind to enter my control. "Very well, then I accept your challenge. Prove yourself, Natsu. I know you can do it."_

_"__You better not hold back!" Natsu grinned. "Cause neither am I!"_

_"__Ha! I don't think I could if I tried!" I smiled right back._

_"__In that case...start." Big Bro smiled as he and a woman watched on while four children cheered for both sides._

* * *

A few days after their return from Clove (which was filled with, well, _one _incident, but Charlie absolutely _refused _to even think about that, nope, not going there), Charlie was sleeping in her bed in an attempt to catch up on the sleep she lost over trying to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other while _also _preventing Loke from running away on their return trip.

Needless to say, her attempts did not last long.

"Charliiiiiieeee, wake upppp!" Natsu screamed as he kicked down her door.

"_What?!_" Charlie roared, cranky and _not _happy about being woken up as she pushed herself to her knees and glared murderously at Natsu. In response to her anger, her wind began to grow stronger and more violent, ready to throw Natsu into the wall or out the window, whichever he was closer to, if he answered incorrectly. Not for the first time, Charlie was grateful Makarov, Macao and Wakaba had decided to keep all items that couldn't be nailed to the floor out of her room.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Natsu grinned brightly, undeterred by the possible danger he was in. "Today's the day of my rematch with Erza and we need you there so everyone doesn't freak out!"

Right...cause whenever Natsu decided to fight someone one-on-one, they needed her nearby to keep the flames _in the battle ground_.

With a sigh, Charlie calmed down and the wind receded.

"Geez, I'm almost impressed by how you handled that." Loke teased from where he leaned against Charlie's doorframe.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, peeking around said wizard's legs.

That comment earned the Ring Magic Wizard a pillow in the face, thrown perfectly of course, while the cat was given a burst of wind that sent him flying to the couch in the living room.

"If you all are done insulting my emotional state…" Charlie started.

"You mean your crankiness?" Happy teased, earning him a conspicuously cat shaped pillow thrown at his head.

"...let's get going before I change my mind and decide to pummel all of you instead." She finished.

"Alright! I'm fired up now!" Natsu grinned as he led the way out of the apartment, Happy right behind him.

"You ready for this?" Loke grinned at his sister.

"Just don't spend the whole fight flirting or running away from Lucy. I don't want to be distracted from controlling this." Charlie smiled slightly. Despite her complaints, she enjoyed the fights Fairy Tail bred just as much as the other guild members.

"I would never! It is unbecoming of a gentleman to distract his younger sister when she's trying to work." Loke dramatically protested, placing a hand over his heart.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, lion boy." Charlie teased before the two Windley siblings left the apartment and made their way to the guild.

* * *

Sure enough, by the time the siblings reached the guild, a crowd was already beginning to gather outside it. Cana had already started taking bets too (Charlie bet on Erza, of course, she wasn't stupid) and people were already starting to egg the two fighters on.

As soon as Charlie took her position right alongside the two, a small but most assuredly safe distance away, girls began to flock towards Loke. But, of course, he convinced them to stay back "in the interest of their safety". They were like putty in his hands, agreeing without a care.

By the time a sizeable crowd had formed and the fight was just about to start, Charlie heard Lucy shout,

"No way! They're really going through with it?!"

Just her voice alone was enough to send Loke running to the other side of the crowd. Charlie sighed, but she couldn't hear any more conversation from the group the blonde was with after that...though she _thought _she could hear Mirajane crying...which was _never _good, no matter how much Mira changed.

"It's been quite a while since we've squared off like this, hasn't it, Natsu?" Erza said, pleasantly enough. But Charlie knew this was just the beginning, the warm up before the actual fight, where she would be managing all the fire they would no doubt spread.

"I was just a little kid back then. Today's gonna be different cause I'm taking you down, Erza." Natsu swore, relatively mellow for him. That alone told Charlie just how serious Natsu was taking this fight. It wasn't just another guild brawl to him, it was a serious fight to prove himself. Charlie could remember one other fight Natsu had taken this seriously...she smiled softly at the memory.

_Natsu won that fight fair and square...I wonder if he'll win today too...he's proven me wrong once before, after all._

"Well, I'm not going to go easy on you. In fact, I have the perfect armor for _this _occasion." Erza smirked before she activated her magic. When the light of it cleared, she was now wearing Flame Empress armor.

Charlie winced at the sight of that, hearing comments from her fellow guildmates about the choice. It _definitely _gave Erza an obvious advantage...but…

"Wow, Flame Empress armor, huh? Good news for me." Natsu grinned as his fists lit up with his own fire. "That means I can turn up the heat as high as I want to!"

All was silent for a moment then...until…

"Round One Start!" Makarov cried.

Natsu charged right away and Charlie turned her focus away from the fight and towards the flames _both _wizards were using. When they moved, she moved, her hands guiding the wind in order to redirect the flames without causing them to extinguish or flare, cause either could result in disaster, whether it be a disaster of the guild losing its current entertainment or the disaster of someone suffering from third degree burns.

The flames were wild and Charlie couldn't afford for her focus to slip for a single _second_, because one second could be all these two needed to cause the apocalypse.

Before the _real _fight could start, as Erza and Natsu charged each other, intent to lock his flamed fists against her sword, a loud clap that resembled a gong rang throughout the street, causing both wizards to freeze to turn to the cause while Charlie dropped to her knees and bowed her head instinctively, the wind she guided dropping with her.

"This fight is over!" A frog woman proclaimed as she entered the circle that surrounded Natsu and Erza. Charlie lifted her head to watch her as she spoke. "May I have your attention please? I have come here on behalf of the Magic Council."

Whispers broke out across the crowd, wondering just what the Magic Council wanted with them.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage!" The frog woman proclaimed. "Erza Scarlet! You are under arrest!"

"Huh?! You're putting her under a-what?!" Natsu cried, echoing the thoughts of every Fairy Tail guild member in the vicinity.

* * *

After Erza's arrest, the guild gathered in the guild hall and a deadly silence hung in the air.

Charlie found herself at a table with Loke, Elfman and Gray, sitting beside her brother and leaning into his side to draw comfort from him. She was worried...something like this hadn't happened before, not really. Sure, the Magic Council always sent complaints about Fairy Tail, but none of them have ever been arrested.

Not even _Charlie _had ever been arrested and she...she had caused a lot of damage on her first mission with Loke. So much that she was still honestly surprised it had been swept under the rug...and that Loke had been able to stop her at all…

Even still, Charlie shook those dark thoughts away. This wasn't the time to be focusing on herself, she needed to focus on _Erza_.

"This isn't fair, you guys, let me out of here already!" Natsu's voice cried then, muffled from the glass he was being kept under, his body resembling that of a Salamander.

"Natsu! Try to calm down!" Mirajane scolded like the big sister she was.

"Let me out, pretty, pretty please?" The Fire Dragon Slayer begged.

"You'll go on a rampage!" The white haired woman pointed out.

"I'll be good, I swear! Now please turn me back to the way I was before!" Natsu said.

"The second we turn you back, you'll run off to save Erza!" Mira argued.

"Give me a break, I couldn't care less what happens to her!" Natsu protested.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one." Charlie muttered, her mind flashing back to so many times Natsu had protected those he considered family…

That was the exact moment she knew what had happened and she hid her smile in Loke's coat.

"Even if you wanted to help her, it's not like we could face off with the council." Gray stated.

"But don't those jerks on the Magic Council realize that Erza did what she had to do to save the lives of the guild masters from those bad guys and their evil death flute?" Natsu cried.

"If the Magic Council says you're guilty, then you're guilty, end of story. They don't care what we have to say." Gray pointed out.

"I just don't get it...we've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they've never made a big deal out of it." Elfman said.

"I know...it doesn't make any sense." Laki agreed.

"It's like...there's some other reason for this." Lucy put out there.

Silence fell over the guild once again then. Nobody knew what to say. What _could _they say?

All Charlie could do was grasp her brother's hand and hope with all her heart that her thoughts were right...and that she knew Natsu as well as she thought she did.

* * *

Erza held her head high as she was led down the hallway towards the courtroom inside the Fiore Branch of the Magic Council. She refused to let any of her feelings show, not to the frog woman leading her and _most certainly _not the council. She knew she had done what was necessary, if not entirely right, at the time and held no shame for her actions whatsoever and so, she would hold her head high.

However, when the two of them came to a stop, she felt her composure slip. For standing before her, leaning against a column, was a man identical to one she knew all too well. He opened his eyes and smirked at her, most likely realizing how thrown she was, despite her attempts to remain composed.

"Siegrain!" Erza whispered, feeling her hackles raise. She could hear the frog woman kneel down beside her.

"It's been quite a while, Erza." Siegrain greeted her as he walked closer. Erza took a defensive stance, despite the cuffs around her wrists. "Please, relax. I'm only here in spirit." As the blue haired man spoke, his hands flickered, revealing he was telling the truth. "I'm projecting this image from Era. In fact, all the wrinkled old faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it necessary to _be _here for such a trivial matter."

"I see. So _you're _the one who's behind this farce? You make me sick." Erza spat, her eyes glaring at Siegrain with all the fearsomeness she had. It was the glare that made everyone in Fairy Tail quiver in fear, but for Siegrain, there was no such effect.

"Let's be civil. I've always been a staunch defender of Fairy Tail." Siegrain said as he walked past Erza and stopped behind her back. To be safe, she made sure she observed him from the corner of her eye. "But the elders are worried the blame for Clover's destruction will fall into their laps. And the only way to avoid _that _is to place the blame on someone else entirely. You're their scapegoat."

"Enough!" Erza shouted as she whirled around to glare at him, gritting her teeth tightly.

"Just a friendly warning. In fact, it's another matter altogether that I wish to discuss with you." Siegrain stated before he turned and gently held her chin to keep her from moving while he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Don't let a word slip about _you-know-what_...for _both _of our sakes." With that said, he pulled away and began to walk towards the courtroom. "I must join my colleagues on the council. I'll see you shortly on the other side." And so, he vanished as if he was never there to begin with.

Erza didn't move, glaring at the spot Siegrain had previously stood in. The frog woman was the one who broke the silence, staring up at Erza in awe.

"Oh, wow, you know some very important people!" She gasped.

"He's evil." Erza whispered, not saying another word on the subject. She refused to think about how her heart _ached _at the sight of Siegrain, identical to _him _in every way. Now was not the time for such thoughts.

* * *

"This is wrong! We should be there to testify!" Lucy broke the silence this time, standing up with determination in her voice.

"But Lucy…" Nab trailed off.

"We're not going to court." Makarov firmly stated.

"Why not, Master?! We all know she's innocent! We can't just sit here and let them lock her away!" Lucy protested.

"Even if we left this very second, there's no way we'd make it there in time." Makarov countered.

"But-" The blonde began to protest again, stopping only when Charlie firmly grabbed her arm, having stood up while she had been fighting the master.

"Stop, Lucy. Everything will be fine." She stated firmly before turning her eyes meaningfully to the still captured Salamander.

"I've been stuck inside this stupid glass all day, you guy! It's getting hard to breathe! C'mon, you gotta let me out!" The Salamander cried.

"You sure you want out?" Makarov questioned and the Salamander fell silent. Charlie felt a smirk grow on her face at that. Looks like her adopted grandfather caught on too. "What's the matter? It seems you've lost the fire in your belly." The master smirked before sending a blast of light magic at the glass, causing it to fall and reveal…

"It's Macao!" Levy shouted.

"That was you?!" Lucy, Laki and Elfman shouted as Macao stood up sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry guys, but I owed Natsu a favor." Macao explained. "I turned myself into a Salamander so everybody would think I was him.

"I _knew it_!" Charlie shouted with a grin. "I knew Natsu wasn't here as soon as you said you didn't care what happened to Erza! Natsu would go to hell and back for anyone in this guild!"

"That's not always a good thing…" Loke commented as he joined his little sister.

"So he really went after Erza, didn't he?" Gray griped.

"Yeah, 'fraid so." Macao confirmed.

"You've gotta be kidding me! That idiot'll probably try to fight the whole council!" Elfman cried.

"Would everyone just calm down?" Makarov cut in. "We've no choice, but to wait and see what happens."

From there, the silence in the guild wasn't _quite _as dreadful and cloying as before. Charlie was pleased to note, however, that she was the only one smiling brightly.

"You really believe in him, don't you?" Loke whispered as he pulled her into a side hug.

"Of course I do. He's never given me any reason to doubt him." Charlie smiled, lost in memories. Everything was going to be okay, she knew that.

* * *

Turns out they had to wait until the next day cause, thanks to Natsu, he and Erza were locked up in a cell for the night. Charlie wasn't surprised, that sounded like something Natsu would cause by going to rescue Erza in a poor disguise attempt to convince the council _he _was Erza.

"Who would've thought fresh air could smell so sweet?! I'm gonna breathe it in all day!" Natsu grinned as he pumped a fist in the air before running around breathing a small amount of fire like an idiot.

That didn't surprise Charlie either, everything matched up with the Natsu she knew.

"I can't believe that stupid arrest and trial were just for show…" Lucy groaned, probably regretting the fact that she had gotten so worked up over nothing. "All that worrying for nothing."

"So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb, but a scapegoat." Gray joked.

"You must be one heck of an Ice Wizard cause even your jokes leave me cold." Elfman admitted to the black haired boy.

"Gray, your humor sucks, that wasn't even funny." Charlie sighed as she leaned against her teammate's (former teammate? She still had no idea what was going on with him, Natsu and Erza in terms of teams) shoulder.

"Like you can talk." Gray scoffed.

"I can. I don't try puns." Charlie pointed out, earning herself a playful punch in the shoulder as she laughed.

"No, you're just a big bowl of sarcasm." Gray rolled his eyes at her.

"Who, me?" Charlie grinned, proving his point exactly.

"Say, where's Loke?" Lucy asked curiously as she sat up. "Usually, the two of you stick close, don't you?"

"Yeah, but he had a date or two today." Charlie shrugged as the blonde's face fell. "He hasn't been feeling well lately, but today's a good day, so I let him go have fun."

"He's still got that bug?" Gray huffed, crossing his arms.

"Wait, Loke's sick?" Lucy gasped, eyes wide in worry.

"He'll be okay, don't worry too much. The two of us can handle it." Charlie smiled, though she knew there was a sad twist to it she couldn't hide.

"Hey, Natsu! You gonna finish going man-to-man with Natsu?" Elfman cried, clearly changing the subject.

"Uh oh…" Lucy mumbled.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that!" Natsu grinned, turning towards the red head. "So whaddya say? Wanna pick up where we left off?"

"I'm not in the mood right now." Erza stated, her voice cold and even.

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easy!" Natsu cried as he charged, his left hand covered in fire.

"I swear…" Erza muttered before she stood and punched Natsu once in the gut, sending him down to the floor with ease, to Lucy, Gray and Elfman's shock. "How's that? Are you satisfied?"

"And he's out!" Happy cheered.

"Down for the count!" Charlie declared.

The combination of Erza easily winning and Happy and Charlie's comments made everyone erupt into laughter.

"Way to go, 'champ'!" Gray cried as he laughed.

"Guess we know who the real man is!" Elfman added.

Suddenly, a wave of sleepiness washed over Charlie and she leaned against the closest table to keep her balance. While everyone else instantly, fell asleep, however, her eyes remained half lidded. It was still difficult to see, but she could watch as the outline of the one she knew was Mystogan entered the guild and took a job.

She couldn't hear what he said, or the Master for that matter, until the mysterious S-class wizard began to count down as he exited the guild hall.

"Five...four...three...two...one…"

After the last number rang out, the sleepiness faded and Charlie straightened with a groan, though she said nothing about her not falling asleep. Nobody besides Makarov needed to know that.

"Who's this Mystogan guy?" Lucy asked, overhearing the whispers of his name.

"For one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman explained.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah...for some reason, he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like." Gray added.

"So whenever he wants a job, he casts a sleeping spell on everyone." Charlie finished, stifling a yawn.

"That's kinda creepy!" Lucy cried.

"Master Makarov's the only person here who's gotten a good look at his face." Gray elaborated.

"That's not true. I've seen him before." A familiar voice called from the second floor.

"Laxus!" Elfman cried.

"Talk about rare." Macao commented.

"You're never here." Wakaba nodded in agreement.

"And here's another contender." Gray commented as he stared up at the Lightning Wizard.

"At least Mystogan's nice." Charlie grumbled under her breath, staring up at Laxus. She refused to admit it, but her heart ached whenever she saw him and her hand inevitably moved towards her guild mark on her collarbone, hidden by her scarf and shirt.

"Mystogan's just a little shy. You all should respect his privacy." Laxus mockingly said, smirking all the while.

And, of course, that was the moment Natsu woke up.

"Alright, Laxus! You and me, right now!" He shouted.

"Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" Gray asked rhetorically.

"Natsu! Don't be stupid!" Charlie hissed as she walked over to grasp Natsu's arm in an attempt to hold him back. The wind began to gather around her, ready to hold Natsu back with everything she had.

"Yeah, pal. If you can't even win against the redhead, then why bother with me?" Laxus smirked.

"What are you trying to say?" Erza demanded as she glared up at Laxus. That look would make anyone, _but _Laxus and Mystogan cower in fear.

"No need to get all worked up, Erza." Gray hesitantly voiced, taking the same role as Charlie in holding the redhead back, though he was obviously much more afraid then the purple haired girl was.

"I'm _saying _that I'm the guild's strongest wizard!" Laxus proclaimed, stretching his arms over the first floor.

"Then come down here and prove it!" Natsu growled.

"You come to me, little man." Laxus challenged.

"With pleasure!" Natsu agreed, escaping Charlie's hold before she could blow him back and running towards the stairs to the second floor, only for Makarov to slam him into the ground with a giant fist as he tried.

"You're not allowed on the second floor, Natsu. At least not yet." Makarov reminded the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Heh, think you made him grumpy." Laxus teased.

"Shut up!" Natsu cried, struggling to push himself up under the master's unmoving fist.

"That's enough out of you, Laxus!" Makarov scolded.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo. You wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like? You're looking right at him!" Laxus proclaimed.

Charlie felt her wind flare almost violently at the wording the Lightning Wizard used.

Without another word, she turned around and marched out of the guild before she risked destroying with her erratic emotions. They didn't need something else to deal with due to her, not when they already dealt with so much already, even unknowingly.

* * *

**And there we are! More hints! Yay!**

**Again, please let me know how I did, cause if you don't tell me, how am I gonna know? Lol. In any case, I don't know when I'll be updating again, but I can tell you all that Phantom Lord is now written and I'm moving onto the Loke arc in writing! Woo hoo! I love that arc, that's where I fell in love with both Loke and Lucy (of course I mean their characters and not just their relationship). So I can't wait to add Charlie to all that and show you guys everything else!**

**Well, I'll see you as soon as I can! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10:Difficult Jobs

**Hello again everyone! It's been quite some time! Sorry about that, I got busy, what with holidays coming up and all. But that's over now, so happy belated Christmas, Hannakah and Kwanza to any of my readers who celebrate those holidays!**

**In any case, thanks to all 18 followers, 12 favorites and 746 readers! I hope you guys are all enjoying this story so far!**

**Now, this chapter is on the shorter side, but I'll explain more at the end! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Difficult Jobs

* * *

_"__Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whispered as I followed Natsu further into the woods._

_"__Of course it is! Big Brother and Big Bro are gonna go away soon for school, so we need to prove we're ready to be big kids too!" Natsu grinned brightly as he grasped my hand and pulled me further in._

_"__But what if it's scary? Or we get lost?" I asked, feeling nerves dance under my skin._

_"__That's where you come in! You've been learning to fly from your Mama and Papa, right?" Natsu asked._

_"__Y-yeah…" I nodded, not wanting to admit that I wasn't the best at flying yet. Brother was so much better than me…_

_"__Then you can fly up and find the way out! Don't worry, it'll be fine! Trust me!" Natsu grinned, the same grin he always wore that reassured me so much._

_Everything would be fine...yeah…_

_"__Let's go then." I smiled, feeling my nerves turn into excitement. We would be fine, I know it!_

* * *

"Master! One of the S Class Quests is missing!" Mirajane cried as she hurried down the stairs.

Makarov's reaction was to spit out the tea he just took a sip of.

Charlie felt frozen. _No way...it couldn't be..._Even as the thoughts rang in her head, she found herself checking everyone who was in the guild. _Natsu wouldn't..._except he entirely would and _she _of all people should know that very well!

"Say what? One of the jobs from the second floor is missing?" Wakaba repeated, surprised.

"But the jobs up there are S Class Quests. Anyone know who took off with it?" Macao questioned.

"Well it's either someone really strong or really stupid." Laki commented.

"Char?" Gray whispered as he and Loke noticed the look on Charlie's face. She couldn't blame them, she probably looked absolutely terrified.

"I know who took it...and it's not good." She whispered, feeling herself shake. Natsu was an _idiot _and she cannot believe he would do something this risky!

"I know. A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board." Laxus called from the second floor, confirming Charlie's worst nightmare.

"It was Happy?!" Mirajane cried, no trace of the smile she had been wearing every day for two years on her face.

"He must've stolen it for Natsu and Lucy!"

"That's crazy! What are they thinking?!"

"They've got some nerve, taking on an S Class Quest." Alzack commented.

"I don't know if I'd call it nerve, but it's definitely dumb." Bisca added.

"That's a very serious breach of the rules. Hey Gramps! Stuff like that will get you kicked out of the guild, am I right?" Laxus called. "Not that it matters. It's not like those three losers will make it back from an S Class Quest."

"Shut your mouth, Laxus! You don't understand anything!" Charlie shouted, pushing herself to her feet and glaring at the blonde man.

"Oooh, the angel's got some fire in her after all." Laxus mocked. "Too bad I understand things better than you, little kid."

"I'm not-" Charlie started to argue, only for Loke to grab her arm and pull her down.

"Let it go, he's not worth it." He muttered. Charlie growled under her breath, but did as he said.

"Laxus! If you knew, then why didn't you stop them?!" Mirajane demanded as she reached the second floor, hands on her hips and a familiar glare in her eyes.

"Oh, lighten up. All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth, trying to act all sneaky." Laxus scoffed. "I had no idea it was Happy. Plus, Natsu's not cleared for S Class. I never dreamed _he'd _break the rules." As Laxus spoke, he turned towards Mirajane. "Hmph. You haven't given me that look in a while."

"This isn't good...well, which job was it?" Makarov called up.

"For lifting the curse on Galuna Island." Mirajane answered.

"WHAT?!" Makarov shouted.

"Galuna Island?!" Macao and Wakaba cried.

"Are they insane?!" Laki added.

"They're even dumber than we thought!" Alzack and Bisca finished.

"Oh no…" Charlie whispered, clutching Loke's hand for dear life. Her brother didn't offer any words of reassurance, they both knew they'd be empty words after all.

"Laxus! Go and fetch them at once!" Makarov ordered.

"Yeah, right. I've got better things to do, Gramps." Laxus brushed the order off easily. "And besides, everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to be able to take care of themselves. _Right?_"

"I don't care about how you feel about Natsu! The fact is you're the only one strong enough to bring him back by force!" Makarov cried.

"Sorry, Master. But I'm afraid I've got to disagree with you." Gray said as he stood up. "I'll go and bring them back by force."

"We will-" Charlie started to say when she noticed that the hand she was holding on to so tightly felt...fainter. Startled, she looked at Loke, only to find him biting his lip, hard. "I mean...Big Brother and I will stay here."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked, slightly confused. Charlie could understand, since the jobs she picked _always _were ones she felt even the slightest bit strong about. The fact that she was turning down a job that included bringing Natsu back safely? That was suspicious.

"Yeah...Big Brother still needs rest, so I'll take care of him. You take care of Natsu, bring them all back safe and sound. _Please._" Charlie was practically begging at this point.

Gray met her eyes for a single moment before he nodded firmly.

"Alright."

And that was that.

* * *

Later, as Charlie forced Loke to rest in bed, his hand enclosed around her wrist, stopping her from giving him peace and quiet.

"I'm sorry...I know you wanted to go save Natsu, but-" Loke started to say.

"Don't be ridiculous." Charlie cut him off. "You're just as important to me as Natsu, Big Brother. Besides, I'd rather I be here to take care of you then attempting to stop Natsu, Lucy and Happy from going to some dangerous island. Besides, I already know why Natsu went in the first place."

"Because he's an idiot?" The older brother questioned.

"Well, that, yes, but also because Lisanna...she _died _on an S Class Quest, before the rules about them were put in place. So I think...Natsu wants to prove to himself that he's stronger now, so if something like that comes up again, he can stop it. It's his closure, in a way." Charlie shrugged. "He'll be okay with Gray, Lucy and Happy there. You're more important right now."

"Even though I'm gonna be the one to leave you soon?" Loke asked, his voice self-deprecating.

"Don't talk like that!" Charlie cried, rushing back and falling to her knees at his side, clutching his hand as if he was about to vanish in that very moment. "There's still time for us to fix this, to _save _you! I'm not giving up yet!"

"Charlotte…" Loke sighed.

"No, Big Brother! I refuse to accept that you'll die! I'm not giving up, I never will!" Charlie swore.

"But you know what I did-" The orange haired boy protested.

"And you know who and what I am." The purple haired girl cut in. "You and Gramps are the only two people who know everything...well, the ones who remember. You know why I am here and who I'm connected to. You know my goal. And you think I'm going to judge you for _that_?"

Loke had no words, as he never did whenever they had this argument, which was becoming more and more frequent, even if Charlie _hated _that.

"I will make sure everything turns out alright, because I _refuse _to lose anyone if I can stop it." Charlie vowed.

"And if you can't?" Loke posed the question to her.

"Then I will die trying."

* * *

**And there we are!**

**Now, explanations! So when I was rewatching Fairy Tail, I decided that having so many people in the Galuna Island arc was...counter productive, so to speak. Plus, there was nothing of substance I could believably add and so I did not. So, instead, you shall get the beginning and ending of the arc in two chapters. And, of course, more characterization of Charlie and foreshadowing of the Loke arc!**

**In terms of my writing, next chapter I am writing is the end of the Loke arc and what I will post is the Natsu and the Dragon Egg filler (I'm so excited, I LOVED that filler). **

**Also, everything I mentioned this chapter about Natsu is my own personal head canon, so please view it as canon here, but not anywhere else!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought! See you!**


	11. Chapter 11:Bittersweet Memories

**Hello again everyone! Sorry about the wait, but I have some time to write again!**

**First off, thanks to all 19 followers, 14 favorites and 920 readers! I hope you're enjoying! At least, I'm assuming you are...**

**Second! This episode is one of my favorites that I've written! I love Lisanna, I love her with my whole heart and I'm so glad the anime gave her an episode like this! Maybe I'm biased because I love her, but whatever! I remember this chapter was fun to write because not only was I writing Lisanna, but Charlie took the reigns from me for a bit!**

**Now before we start, fair warning: a lot of this is the same as the anime without Charlie added. This will happen for all big pairings, it just so happened that Natsu/Lisanna's first big episode came first. I'll be starting the Tower of Heaven arc next, so a lot of Jellal/Erza centric scenes will be written too.**

**In any case, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Bittersweet Memories

* * *

_I could hear someone calling my name…they sounded far away, yet also really close. It was strange…why were they calling for me anyway?_

_And…who are they? It was too fuzzy for me to figure it out…_

_But…slowly, I began to remember. I had been practicing my magic with Natsu, but…_

_My eyes opened and I saw Brother, Big Bro and Natsu staring down at me only to breathe out in relief as they saw my eyes._

_"__You're okay!" Natsu cried, sounding on the verge of tears._

_Before I could say anything, however, Brother gathered me into his arms and held me almost tight enough so that I couldn't breathe._

_"__You really scared us…I didn't know what to do when we found you." Brother whispered._

_"__Sorry…I just wanted to use magic like you, Brother…" I whispered. "Your magic is so pretty…mine's so simple…"_

_"__So was mine once, and Natsu's brother's magic was like that once too." Brother smiled down at me. "Your magic will be pretty one day too, but you gotta work for it, day by day, and learn as you go. Just like Papa taught us. Okay?"_

_"__Okay…" I whispered._

_"__Good." Brother smiled before sharing a scary look with Big Bro._

_The next thing I knew, both Natsu and I were groaning in pain, clutching our heads._

_"__Never scare us like that again!" Big Bro cried._

_"__And no using magic without either us or our parents around! Got it?" Brother added._

_"__Yes, Brother…" _

_"__Yes, Big Brother…" Natsu and I chorused, grimacing in shared pain._

_Honestly…how were the four of us _not _two sets of twins?_

* * *

By the time Natsu, Happy and Lucy returned from Galuna Island, with it taking both Gray _and _Erza to drag them back, Charlie was absolutely beside herself with worry.

Sure, it was only two days by the time the five wizards returned, but the longer they took, the worse the unease she felt. _Yes, _she understood the many reasons Natsu decided to do this job, but that doesn't mean she _didn't _consider the last time a non-S Class Wizard took on an S Class Quest a warning.

And so, when the five _finally _returned, and Makarov finished doing _that _to them (they do not speak of _that_. Ever.) after the strange…body switching experience that led to Loke fleeing the guild to go flirt, Charlie waited until Natsu approached her.

"Hey, Char! Didja hear?!" Natsu grinned at her, but before he could say another word, Charlie was already moving, her entire left arm lit up silver for a brief moment.

"Wind Curve!" She shouted as her arm curved towards the roof and the resulting gust of wind sent Natsu flying.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, being the only one not understanding since everyone else remained silent.

For a moment, Natsu floated in the air right below the ceiling of the guild hall…only to crash back down to the floor as Charlie retracted her wind.

"What was that for?!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted as he rubbed the new bump on his head.

"For doing something so reckless, you _idiot_!" The Wind Wizard roared. "You could've been killed! You could've gotten Happy or Lucy killed! Did you think of that?! I understand why you did what you did, Natsu, but putting so many people at risk was monumentally stupid!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But I had to do that job!" Natsu insisted and his voice caused Charlie to calm, taking a deep breath.

"I know that, I _do_, but you have to remember how the rest of us felt when we heard what happened. You know right where our minds went…I was terrified history would repeat and I'd lose someone I loved _again_." Charlie explained, her voice growing fainter as tears formed in her eyes. "Please…don't _ever _scare me like that again…"

"Charlie…" Natsu whispered, shocked. Happy silently flew over and landed on the purple haired girl's left shoulder while Natsu slowly approached and carefully, oh so carefully, put his hand on her right. "I'm sorry…"

"I know you are." Charlie smiled the slightest bit, forgiveness in every bit of her expression.

"Hey, you won't believe what we saw." Happy spoke then, drawing the girl's attention. "We saw angels."

"Angels?" Charlie gasped, her head whirling towards the rest of the returned team.

"Actually, they were demons…Natsu just compared them to angels." Lucy awkwardly explained.

"Though the comparison was quite apt." Erza nodded. Her anger, too, seemed to have faded since her arrival and she was much calmer now.

"Charlie? You alright?" Gray asked, concerned as he watched the way Charlie's eyes fell.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She smiled slightly. Carefully, she took Happy off her shoulder and set him down before stepping back out of Natsu's reach. "I should go check on Big Brother. He wasn't feeling too well when you left, but he already escaped my grasp to go on some dates."

"Ugh, of course." Lucy groaned.

"Go on, then. We'll see you later." Erza smiled kindly.

"And tell that brother of yours to quit flirting so we can get some work done!" Gray added as he waved…while also removing his pants.

"Gray, clothes!" Charlie called in reminder, causing the Ice Make Wizard to freak out as the rest of the guild laughed, until it sprawled into another Natsu vs Gray. Still, as Charlie turned away, her smile fell and she whispered under her breath, "Even if you don't remember…we still promised to finish one job together…so please, don't do anything so reckless until we can finish it…"

She didn't notice as Natsu briefly turned to look at her back, before Gray punched him into Elfman, setting off another guild brawl.

* * *

After seeing how Charlie reacted upon Natsu's return, the Fire Dragon Slayer thought it'd be best to avoid her for a couple days, give her a chance to cool down.

So, when Lucy complained of writer's block shortly after they came back, Natsu jumped at the chance of going fishing with her and Happy in the East Forest.

Of course, what Natsu hadn't expected after catching and cooking such a large fish was Happy to start yelling about how it wasn't raw. So Natsu ate the whole fish himself, if Happy wanted a raw one, he could catch it himself.

Then Happy ran away, crying and claiming his and Natsu's friendship was over. Natsu could admit he felt _bad_, but he wasn't going after him, not even after Lucy prompted him to.

But then…then the blonde girl said the worst possible thing.

"Oh, give me a break. Keep up the tough guy act and you'll never get the girls to like you."

Instantly, Natsu's mind flashed back to one day and one girl, the one girl he would never forget, ever. And an anger flared in him. A bone deep flame that came alive at this simple thing, at this poke at a wound that he didn't think would ever heal.

And it was this anger, this fury, that controlled Natsu's next actions.

He stood up, his face directed away from Lucy, with the intent of walking the opposite way from Happy.

But then Lucy just _had _to go and open her mouth _again_.

"Alright, that's the spirit! Go apologize and-" She started to say, but Natsu was _done_.

"Just shut your mouth for once!" Natsu snapped, glaring at her before making his way further in.

Lisanna was a wound that nobody should touch if they wanted Natsu to be nice to them.

Not Lucy, not Gray, not Erza, not even Mirajane or Elfman. Nobody. And it wasn't a matter of blaming anybody either. Lisanna was simply just a wound that would never heal entirely and Natsu lashed out whenever that wound was hit.

Still, as he found a solitary spot in the forest, Natsu couldn't help, but remember that day and all that followed afterwards, six years ago.

* * *

_Natsu had been punching a tree with Erza and Gray's drawn faces tied to it, angry at both of them, at Gray for not losing their fights (and being Gray) and at Erza for breaking up their fights only to beat _both _of them (and being Erza). And that was when it hit him._

_It was a giant white egg with blue dragon claw like marks on it._

_As soon as he saw it, Natsu grinned and ran all the way back to the guild._

_"__Hey guys! Check out this awesome egg I just found!" He grinned as he held it aloft._

_"__Where in blazes did you pick up that thing?" Makarov asked as Natsu approached him._

_"__Found it in the East Forest." The pink haired boy answered._

_"__The East Forest?" The Master repeated, surprised._

_"__Look at that, guess you're good for something after all. Gonna fry it up for us?" Gray asked, his voice mocking and grating to Natsu's ears._

_"__Gray, your clothes!" Cana cried._

_"__I ain't gonna fry this! Can't you see it's a dragon's egg?" Natsu cried, hugging the egg close. "I'm gonna hatch it!"_

_"__You sure?" Cana asked, sounding like she didn't believe him._

_"__Look on the marks on the outside of it! They look just like dragon claws, right?" Natsu pointed out as he set the egg on a pillow._

_"__I don't know about that." Gray commented._

_"__I think it's pretty." Natsu turned as he saw Charlie quietly approach their small group, looking unsure and shy as she left the safety of her uncles, Macao and Wakaba. Her purple streaked with yellow hair was in a braid that followed the nervous wind around her, while her dark purple shirt, gray pants and gray shoes moved only the slightest, with her sunglasses perched on the top of her head._

_"__Thanks, Charlie!" Natsu grinned before turning back towards the master. "So anyway, Gramps! Why don't you hatch the dragon with a spell?"_

_"__Gah, don't be a fool!" Makarov chastised, catching all four children's attention. "Using magic for such a purpose would dishonor the miracle of life. You see, life is born from love and love alone. No spell can transcend that power."_

_"…__sorry Gramps, I don't think I'm following ya." Natsu stated after a moment, lost. At his side, Charlie quietly giggled, though she shied away when his gaze landed on her._

_"__Well, you'll understand when you grow up." Makarov sighed._

_"__He's saying that if you want it to hatch, you have to work hard to make it happen on your own." Erza said as Natsu turned towards her voice. "Since you usually break and burn things all day, it might be nice to try something productive for once."_

_"__Erza!" Natsu cried in fear._

_"__I didn't hear you come in…" Gray added, his voice equally shaky._

_"__I've been looking for you, Erza!" Mirajane cut in then with a grin. "Why don't we pick up where we left off? Come and get some!"_

_"__You're gonna fight _again_?" Lisanna asked her big sister in disbelief where she sat at a table with Elfman._

_"__Mira. You know, now that you mention it, we never _did _finish our match." Erza smirked. "Did we?"_

_Both girls smirked, looking like red and purple fire were surrounding them, if you asked Natsu._

_"__I'm gonna bury you alive!" Mirajane shouted._

_"__I'll make you beg for mercy!" Erza retorted._

_The two girls punched their fists together as they hung in midair for a moment…before Mira kicked Erza away._

_"__Is that armor your training bra?" The white haired girl cried._

_"__Like showing off your love handles?" The red haired girl returned as she punched Mira away._

_From there, the two teenagers grabbed at each other's hands in an attempt to overpower the other, devolving into insults the same way Natsu and Gray always did._

_"__Way to keep it classy, girls…" Cana sarcastically commented._

_"__Oh, sure, she gets mad whenever _we _get into a fight, but she can wreck the whole guild whenever she wants?" Gray added._

_"__Just wait…one of these days, I'm gonna give 'em a beat down they're never gonna forget." Natsu swore as he cracked his knuckles._

_"__Oh, give me a break. Keep up that tough guy act and you'll never get the girls to like you." Lisanna teased as she walked over to them._

_"__Shut up, Lisanna. What do you know?" Natsu asked. He then felt a small flick at his back and turned to see Charlie staring at him, still looking unsure. "What was that for?!"_

_"__Be nice…" Charlie admonished before she bowed her head and made her way back to the safety of Macao and Wakaba. Natsu really didn't understand her sometimes, honestly._

_"__Anyway, I was just about to ask if you needed a hand raising that egg." Lisanna offered with a smile._

_"__You wanna help? Really?!" Natsu gasped, feeling excited._

_"__Mmhm! I've never tried raising a dragon! I bet it'll be real fun!" Lisanna confirmed._

_"__I don't know if 'fun's the right word." Gray commented._

_"__So how are we supposed to make it hatch?" Natsu questioned._

_"__I think you just warm it up." Lisanna thoughtfully mused._

_"__What, for real? Looks like I'm the right man for the job!" Natsu grinned before he breathed fire all over the egg._

_"__Not like that Natsu!" Lisanna shouted._

_"__Are you stupid?!" Gray shouted as he stole the egg from Natsu's grasp and returned it to the pillow._

_"__Geez! Careful! We're trying to _hatch _the egg, not _poach _it!" Lisanna scolded._

_"__Yeah, you're right…" The pink haired boy admitted._

_"__Sit back and let my magic handle this." The white haired younger girl stated before she snapped her fingers and a pink magic circle appeared. "Take Over: Animal Soul!"_

_When the light surrounding Lisanna vanished, the girl was gone and in her place was a pretty green bird._

_"__Whoa! You're a bird!" Natsu cried._

_"__Oh, I get it!" Gray smiled._

_"__They're experts when it comes to hatching eggs." Lisanna confirmed as she sat on the floor and wrapped her wings around the egg to keep it warm._

_"__Wow, you're so smart, Lisanna!" Natsu grinned._

* * *

_From where Charlie sat, squished between her uncles, she could see everything that was happening and her eyes were wide. Lisanna was a really pretty bird!_

_"__You wanna go talk with them?" Macao asked her and she instantly shook her head no._

_"__I can't." She whispered._

_"__Aw, c'mon, cute kid like you would fit right in with them!" Wakaba grinned, nudging her slightly._

_"__I'm not steady yet…I'll just hurt them." Charlie denied, feeling a pout forming on her lips._

_"__You seem pretty steady to me." Macao commented, gently flicking a strand of her still floating hair._

_"__You're different." Charlie glared._

_"__Now that's our little sweetie, always choosing her uncles over her friends!" Wakaba dramatically cried. "I'm gonna miss her someday!"_

_"__Uncle Wakabaaa, I'm still here." The purple haired girl whined, earning a hair ruffle from said uncle while the other just laughed at them._

* * *

_Later that day found Natsu and Lisanna, still using her magic to be a bird, in Magnolia South Gate Park as the white haired girl warmed the egg while the pink haired boy just knelt in front of her and _stared_._

_"__You're starting to make me nervous…" Lisanna admitted._

_"__The egg will hatch if we sit like this?" Natsu asked just to confirm._

_"__Mmhm. It gets kinda boring though." Lisanna admitted. As she spoke, the egg began to move._

_"__Whoa, it started moving!" The Fire Dragon Slayer cried before the egg suddenly jumped back and threw the transformed Take Over Animal Wizard back with it, causing her to change back into a human. "What's going on?" Natsu questioned before the egg bounced right into his arms. "Huh, looks like it calmed down…"_

_"__Hey! Maybe the egg's trying to say something, like it wants you to warm it up instead!" Lisanna suggested from where she knelt on the ground._

_"__Yeah? You really think so?" Natsu asked._

_"__Yeah! Doesn't it seem like it's happy now?" Lisanna smiled as she stood up._

_"__Hey, egg, do you want to be with me?" Natsu looked at the egg. From within, he could hear a small tapping and smiled. "I think it said yes!"_

_"__See? What'd I tell ya?" Lisanna smiled._

_"__Heh, right as always!" Natsu agreed._

_"__Ooh, I have an idea! Why don't we build the egg a little house?" The white haired girl suggested._

_"__Like a secret base?" The pink haired boy asked excitedly._

* * *

_The two kids traveled a ways away from the guild to find the perfect spot to build their house. Once they did, Natsu stacked all sorts of rocks together to make it. When he finished, he turned back to Lisanna._

_"__What do you think? Is that the awesomest house ever or what?" He asked._

_"__Uh, yeah, pretty awesome." The girl agreed before the 'house' collapsed, forcing Natsu to jump away with a scream to avoid being crushed as Lisanna cried out in worry._

_"__I guess awesomeness doesn't count for everything, huh?" Natsu asked as he looked over the collapsed 'house'._

_"__My turn now!" Lisanna smiled brightly before she activated her magic. "Leave everything to me!" When the light cleared, a giant purple rabbit had taken the girl's place._

_"__Whoaaa! You're huge!" Natsu freaked out excitedly._

_"__Pretty cute, don'tcha think? Now hold on just a sec!" Lisanna said before she got to work._

_"__So cool! All I'm good for is breaking stuff!" Natsu stared up at her in awe as she did so. He'd always thought Lisanna's magic was really pretty and seeing her use it to help him raise the egg made him even happier, for some reason._

_"__Tada!" Lisanna proclaimed a few minutes later, pointing to the secure looking straw house she built. "All done!"_

_"__Whoaaa! Nice job, Lisanna!" Natsu grinned._

_"__Now let's check out the inside." The transformed rabbit gestured._

_"__I don't think you're gonna fit…" The pink haired boy trailed off as he stared at the rabbit who was more than a head taller than the house itself._

_Quickly, Lisanna deactivated her magic after that and the two entered the house, Natsu holding the egg in his arms as he did so._

_"__Whoa…what do you know, it's actually pretty roomy in here." He commented._

_"__Yeah, isn't it though? Anyway, why don't you take a seat?" The girl suggested._

_"__Oh, uh, sure." Natsu agreed as he did just that, setting the egg down between them._

_"__Heehee, it's almost like we're a family now, huh?" Lisanna giggled when they were both comfortable._

_"__How do you figure?" Natsu asked, curious._

_"__Well, we've got a mommy and a daddy and the egg is like our little baby who hasn't been born yet!" The girl happily explained._

_Natsu felt his face grow warm as his heart seemed to speed up in his chest, though for the life of him, he had no idea why. Still, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face._

_"__I guess that doesn't sound so bad." He said. He looked at Lisanna then and saw her own cheeks were red as well. He wondered what that meant, he'd never seen anyone else turn red like that before._

_Before he could ask if she was sick, however, she spoke up._

_"__How about we try warming the egg together?" She suggested._

_"__Kay." Natsu agreed as Lisanna hugged the bottom of the egg on one side and he hugged the top of the egg like the other._

_And…yeah, he could see how they could be like a family this way. There was something about all this that felt familiar to Natsu, like a faraway memory and a good one at that._

_"__It's warm, isn't it?" Lisanna whispered._

_"__Yeah…" Natsu agreed._

_"__Ah! It moved again!"_

_"__I hope it hatches soon!"_

* * *

_"__You kidding me? A dragon's egg? Don't tell me you believe in all that garbage." Laxus said as Macao and Wakaba finished explaining what he had missed._

_"__I dunno. Natsu said he was raised by a dragon, so why not?" Macao smiled._

_"__Yeah, like I'd buy that." The blonde teenager scoffed._

_"__Hey, Laxus, don't be mean, it's fun!" Charlie chided her adopted cousin as she pulled on his pant leg to get his attention._

_"__He's not here, so it doesn't count as mean, little tornado." Laxus teased her, ruffling her hair gently as he did so._

_"__Such a meanie!" Charlie huffed as she playfully glared at him._

_"__Give them a break, they're kids. Lisanna even built a little tiny house to protect the egg." Wakaba grinned._

_"__You guys are lame." Laxus sighed as he walked away from the two men._

_"__That's so cute!" Macao smiled._

_"__Aww, puppy love!" Wakaba cooed._

_Suddenly, a growling Mirajane karate chopped the entire table in half. _

_"__Eek!" Charlie cried as she jumped back from the damage, accidentally sending herself in the air as she did so. Thankfully, Laxus grabbed her before she could float away and she smiled at him in thanks. "Thanks, Laxus!"_

_"__Yeah, yeah." The teen sighed as he set her back down. "Be more careful."_

_"__I will!" The girl chirped before she walked back towards the still angry Take Over Satan Wizard. "Mira, what's wrong?"_

_"__I knew something was wrong when she didn't stop by the guild…" Mirajane ground out, not hearing anyone's words. "So she's been hanging out with Natsu, has she? _She can't be friends with somebody from Team Erza!_"_

_"__She is _seriously _PO'd." Macao commented, sounding scared._

_"__Try to chill out, geez!" Wakaba scolded._

_Charlie simply slinked back away from the white haired teenager, suddenly _very _scared for Natsu in the near future…hopefully, he was far enough away._

* * *

_At that moment, Natsu had led Lisanna to the East Forest to show her where he'd found the egg in the first place._

_"__Oh…so this is where you found the egg?" The girl asked as she looked around._

_"__Uh huh. It fell down from the tree when I punched it." The boy confirmed._

_"__I see…" Lisanna nodded._

_Suddenly, the ground shook violently and both children turned only to scream as their eyes landed on a Gorian that approached them._

_"__Egg…give it to me, boy." The monster demanded._

_"__Yeah? Fat chance! You really wanna eat something? How about my fist?!" Natsu cried as he passed the egg to Lisanna for safety and punched the monkey monster in the gut._

_"__Oh, wow. That kinda tickles." The Gorian stated._

_"__You asked for it!" The boy cried as he continued punching the monster, only to be swatted away like a fly, causing him to bounce around as Lisanna screamed until he landed on the ground._

_"__You're hurt! Let me help you!" The girl cried._

_"__No. Just stay back." Natsu ordered as he struggled to push himself up._

_"__But why?!" Lisanna cried._

_"__Cause I'm the dad and I've gotta protect my family!" Natsu proclaimed as he faced the monster head on. "Besides, I'm just getting warmed up! I'm the son of a dragon, you know! I won't lose to a monkey!" Natsu charged the Gorian again, only to be swatted away once more, hitting tree after tree as the monster easily deflected his attacks._

_"__Natsu! Hit him with your magic!" Lisanna cried._

_"__If this ape wants to fight with his fists, then that's how I'll beat him!" Natsu stated as he pushed himself right back up. He would _not _lose, not to this monkey, not when he had a family to protect._

_"__I'd love to see you try." The Gorian smirked._

_"__You better stop yapping and start fighting cause I'm gonna paint you white and send you back to Mount Hakabe!" Natsu smirked, knowing the Gorian, a Forest Vulcan, would hate being compared to its close relatives, the Mountain Vulcan._

_And, sure enough, the Gorian growled before it jumped in the air._

_"__You've made me mad!" It cried as it came back down and punched Natsu, who had crossed his arms in a guard position just in time as he was sent flying back again._

_"__Be careful!" Lisanna shouted in worry._

_Natsu cried out as he flipped, his feet landing on the tree this time instead of his head, and he _pushed _off the tree so he was sent flying back towards the Gorian, who had not expected this. And what did Natsu do when he reached the monster? He headbutted it, sending it to the ground._

_"__You did it! You did it! You saved the day!" Lisanna cheered as she jumped around, holding the egg close to her._

_"__Yeah, I know. Pretty cool, huh?" Natsu grinned as he lifted his bruised and battered body to give the girl a thumbs' up._

_Of course, the sight of him sent her jumping back._

_"__What's wrong with your face?!" She cried._

* * *

_After Lisanna helped bandage Natsu up, they began to make their way back to their house, just as it began to rain. To help keep the egg dry, Natsu tucked it under his shirt._

_"__The egg's gonna get cold!" Lisanna cried in worry._

_"__We're almost there!" Natsu reassured. When they actually reached the house, Lisanna stopped him from entering._

_"__Hold on, wait here a sec." She smiled as she ran in. Natsu was confused, even as she called out, "Kay, come in!"_

_"__What's with her?" The boy muttered to himself as he entered._

_"__Welcome back, dear." Lisanna greeted him right away, confusing him even more._

_"__Oh, uh, what?" He asked._

_"__I _said_, 'welcome back, _dear_.'" She repeated herself, stressing the words out._

_"__Oh. Hi honey, I'm home?" Natsu finally said as he took the egg out from under his shirt. His cheeks felt warm again and his heart began to pound even harder in his chest, especially when he noticed the smile on Lisanna's face and her own red cheeks. Still, the feeling didn't _feel _bad. Natsu actually like it, even if it _was _really weird, like his stomach was tingling and his heart wanted to leave his chest._

_"__Good thing we made it here, the rain isn't stopping." Lisanna commented, easily changing the subject just like that. Just then, Natsu's stomach growled and this time his face heated up for a different reason._

_"__Oh, sorry." He apologized, embarrassed as his stomach growled again._

_"__Hey, I was wondering. You live alone, don't you?" Lisanna said._

_"__Yeah." Natsu confirmed._

_"__Then who cooks your meals for you?" The girl asked._

_"__I just eat at the guild." The boy answered._

_"__So do you have to pay?" Lisanna questioned._

_"__Sure, why else would I work all the time?" Natsu asked rhetorically._

_"__Aww, that's sad." Lisanna pouted._

_"__You think so?" Natsu questioned._

_"__You know, I could cook dinner for you sometime, if you'd like." The white haired girl offered._

_"__Whoa! I didn't know you could cook!" The pink haired boy cried, excited._

_"__I'm not as good as my sister though." The Take Over Animal Wizard admitted._

_"__Wait, hold on. You're telling me _Mira _actually cooks?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked in disbelief. "You mean, like, food, right, not little children?" In his head, Natsu imagined Mira waving a cleaver knife back and forth and threatening to cut someone up. "Does Elfman cook too?"_

_"__Yeah, of course he does!"_

_"__Actually, that's not so strange at all. It suits him pretty well." Natsu could imagine Elfman cheerfully cooking like a real chef, honestly. Then a bad thought hit him and he hurriedly hugged the egg. "No! I'm not giving you the egg! I bet it's Igneel's kid! I've gotta let it hatch! Don't you dare try to fry it up!"_

_"__Don't jump to conclusions! Now listen, I built this house so we could raise the egg _together_, didn't I? I want it to hatch as much as you do!" Lisanna scolded him._

_"__Then why'd you scare me like that? Jerk!" Natsu demanded before he turned to the egg and began to swing it around. "Oh, who's my little buddy? You are! You are!"_

_"__Even though you get mad and pick fights all the time, you still have a sweet side, don't you?" Lisanna smiled. "Just like Mira."_

_"__Huh?" Natsu asked, turning back to her._

_"__It's been fun playing house with you." She smiled. "Maybe someday I could be your real wife?"_

_Natsu felt like his face had been lit on fire as he stared at her. His heart was racing and he didn't know _why_. What was _wrong _with him?_

_"__Wha…what got you thinking about that?" He asked aloud instead._

_"__I just noticed how strong and brave you are and you're good with kids too. What's not to like?" She blushed as she said it._

_"__Uh, you think so?" Natsu asked and the fire in his cheeks got even worse, spreading to his _entire _face as his heart felt ready to burst out of his chest and run into Lisanna's arms while his stomach felt all fluttery as he imagined the possibility._

_"__What are you getting so embarrassed about? I was just making a joke." Lisanna said. Natsu's jaw dropped for a moment before he got in Lisanna's face._

_"__I know the word for you! Gramps calls me that! Nuvejile!" He shouted._

_"__Juvenile? Geez, you're one to talk." She smirked as she turned away from him._

_"__Grrr, no fair! Why you've gotta be smarter than me?!" Natsu cried as he furiously scratched at his head._

_Just then, the sun shined into their little house and caught both their eyes. When they went outside, they found the rain had stopped and the sun was setting. It was one of the prettiest sights Natsu could ever remember seeing._

_"__Wooooooow!" Lisanna gasped. "It's so pretty!" Natsu nodded in agreement. "It'd be nice if we could stay like this forever, don't you think?"_

_Natsu smiled at her before looking back at the egg and gasped._

_"__Look! It's moving again!" He cried as he and Lisanna returned to the house and knelt near the egg._

_"__Uh huh!" She smiled._

* * *

_That night, they slept in the house, Natsu on one side, Lisanna on the other and the egg between them. Everything was peaceful._

_Of course, that was ruined the next morning when Natsu woke up and began screaming._

_"__AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! The egg's gooooooonnnnne!" He screamed._

_"__Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Lisanna screamed as she woke up right after._

* * *

_"__Alright, which one of you stole it?!" Natsu demanded of Gray and Cana when they got back to the guild._

_"__We don't want your dumb egg." Gray scoffed._

_"__I don't know anything about it." Cana shook her head before glaring at the black haired boy. "Gray, your clothes." Gray screamed like he always did then._

_"__Laxus, was it you?!" Natsu demanded as he jumped into the teenager's line of sight._

_"__Yeah, right." Laxus scoffed._

_"__Charlie! You didn't do it, did you?" The pink haired boy cried as he turned to the purple haired girl standing near Laxus._

_"__N-no…I wouldn't." Charlie shook her head, shuffling away from Natsu with wide eyes as the wind around her spiked for a moment._

_"__Okay, Erza, out with it already!" He now turned to the redheaded wizard._

_"__Now, now. Let's not jump to conclusions. It wasn't me." Erza denied._

_"__What about you, Mira?" Lisanna asked her sister with tear filled eyes. "Have you seen the egg?"_

_"__Nope, 'fraid not." Mirajane said before she turned to Natsu. "You ate it, didn't you, pinkie? Just admit it!"_

_"__Mira!" Erza scolded._

_"__That's it! You're going down!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Mirajane's hair to throw her back, coincidentally into Gray._

_"__Yeah? Well, bring it on!" Mirajane cried. "I'll skin you alive, twerp!"_

_"__Natsu, watch where you're punching, stupid!" Gray shouted as they devolved into another fight._

_Eventually, Erza pulled them all apart and Natsu felt tears of his own in his eyes._

_"__Why are you so mean? I just want my egg back." He said._

_"__Oh, Natsu…" Charlie whispered as she walked towards him and squeezed his arm in comfort as Erza had a hand on his other shoulder._

_"__Come on." Gray groaned._

_"__Oh, look at you crying. How cute." Mirajane teased._

_"__I'm not crying!" Natsu protested._

_"__You have to quit teasing him about it! Now, would you please stop crying?" Erza said._

_"__I'll make you cry!" Natsu vowed._

_Erza and Mirajane pushed their heads together then and furiously whispered to each other while Natsu's eyes went to Lisanna, who was crying openly now._

_"__Poor egg…" She whispered._

_"__You know, Elfman told me how jealous he was of your egg the other day." Cana gasped in realization._

_"__Ahhh?!" Lisanna screamed._

_"_He's _the one who ate it?!" Natsu cried._

_"__No! He'd never do that!" The younger white haired girl protested._

_"__Hey, sorry guys." Elfman approached them then, the egg safely in his arms._

_"__It was you all along, wasn't it?" Natsu demanded._

_"__The egg!" Lisanna cried._

_"__I didn't mean to steal it or anything. It's just you toss and turn so much in your sleep, I was worried you wouldn't keep the egg warm enough." Elfman explained._

_"__Wait a sec…"_

_"__So it's okay?" _

_Natsu and Lisanna spoke in unison, their eyes wide and hopeful._

_"__I'm not good at magic, but I stuck close to it all night and kept it warm with my body heat." Elfman smiled._

_"__Oh, I get it now!" Natsu smiled._

_"__Thank you!" Lisanna grinned._

_"__Thanks a lot! You sure are a real man!" Natsu added._

_Mirajane and Erza began to argue again, but before anything else could happen, the egg cracked, causing all the children in the large group to gasp as they watched it, attracting the attention of everyone else._

_"__It's hatching!" Lisanna cried happily._

_The egg cracked open and a blue light floated in the air. When it cleared…_

_"__Whoa, it's a freaking cat!?" Macao and Wakaba cried._

_And it was, a cute blue cat with wings._

_"__It has wings! Is it a bird?" Natsu questioned._

_"__No, it's a cat, a blue cat!" Lisanna explained. The cat then floated down and landed on Natsu's head as its wings vanished. It popped up then and smiled brightly._

_"__Aye!" The cat chirped._

_"__He's so cute!" Lisanna squealed, causing the rest of the guild to start passing the cat around. Natsu was staring at them, watching as Elfman happily jumped with a parakeet, as Mira and Erza talked normally, as Charlie dragged Laxus over to see the cat and the blonde complied with his adopted cousin's wish. "Do you see that?" Lisanna said, drawing his attention with her arm wrapped around his. "A minute ago, everyone here was all worked up. But now they're happy!" Natsu took the cat back and stared down at him in his arms. "He's almost like a blue bird of happiness, isn't he?"_

_"__Happiness, huh? In that case, I'll name him Happy!" Natsu grinned. The cat, Happy, opened his eyes at his new name and smiled._

_"__Aye!" He chirped._

_"__Happy the dragon!" Natsu cheered._

_"__It's _not _a dragon." Mirajane shook her head._

_But Natsu didn't care, he had Happy and all his friends, his family, in Fairy Tail. He was pretty happy too._

* * *

"Oh, hey, Charlie!"

Charlie turned as Lucy ran towards her, causing Loke to turn tail and run the opposite direction. Looks like it was her turn to pick a job this time…

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked, curious.

"Mira told me the story about the day Happy was born. I was kinda surprised, actually." Lucy admitted. "You seem so close with Natsu and Happy, but you didn't hang out with them back then. And there was Laxus too, you don't spend much time with him, but you sounded so close back then."

"Ah…well, things change in six years." Charlie shrugged with a sad smile. "A lot happened between then and now…we all changed with it."

"I see…sorry if that was too personal." Lucy winced. "I'm gonna go check on Natsu and Happy now. Good luck finding a job!"

"Thanks." Charlie smiled before she made her way to the board. Her smile fell and she gently raised a hand to her guild mark. Yellow, like Laxus' magic…she shook those old thoughts off and focused on picking a job. It would be harder now with just two of them, but they'd make due.

* * *

Natsu stared at the lake as memories of Lisanna washed over him. He could almost hear her voice…

_"__Don't tell me you two are fighting again."_

He turned around…and remembered the last day he ever saw Lisanna, clear as if he were still there right now.

* * *

_"__Oh, hey Lisanna. Glad you're back." Natsu greeted her._

_The white haired girl smiled down at them indulgently, both her boys pouting and turned away from each other._

_"__He ate my whole fish and didn't even ask me first!" Happy whined like the four year old he was._

_"__Whenever I eat any fish, you say it's yours." Natsu shot back._

_"__Geez, Natsu, you're the dad." Lisanna sighed, her words catching Happy's attention. "So you've gotta take good care of your wife and son."_

_"__That was like a million years ago!" Natsu protested, already feeling his face turning red._

_"__Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Happy asked._

_"__I-nothing!" Natsu cried, and he _knew _he was blushing now. Dammit, how did Lisanna _do _this to him?!_

_"__It's normal for families to have a fight every once in a while, what's important is that you make up. No matter what happens, Happy is still our son!" Lisanna smiled._

_"__I think Lisanna's gone psycho on us!" Happy cried._

_"__Don't talk like that, man!" Natsu cried, feeling like he was gonna burst into flames. He swore as long as he was alive, Happy would _never _remember how Lisanna used to say they were a family, or that he had joking called both of them 'Mama' and 'Papa' when he was _really _little. He'd forgotten a few days after that incident and Lisanna had been so sad. Now? Natsu was relieved Happy didn't remember, it would just be even _more _embarrassing then._

_"__Oh, then should I talk like this?" Happy asked, now talking in an exaggerated Southern accent._

_"__You know that's not what I meant!" Natsu protested._

_"__Juvenile as ever, I see." Lisanna teased._

_"__Stop picking on meee!" Natsu whined, causing his two best friends, his _family _no matter how much he denied it, to laugh at him good-naturedly._

* * *

The wind blew through the area Natsu was standing in and he could almost hear Lisanna's voice. He wondered if she actually _was _there, talking to him…he hoped so, he really hoped she was still watching over him and Happy. He hoped she was proud.

But she wouldn't be proud if she knew they were fighting…

"Alright, fine. Guess I've got no choice." Natsu sighed.

A short while later, he managed to find his wayward cat.

"Heeey." He called out.

"I can't hear you!" Happy pointedly called back.

"That's a real shame, cause I can't eat all this by myself." Natsu stated. Happy turned around then and saw just how many giant fishes Natsu was holding above his head.

"Whoaaa…" The cat gasped.

"So you happy now?" Natsu smiled. Happy stared at him with tears in his eyes before he grinned and held a paw up.

"Of course! Who else would I be?" He proclaimed.

Natsu laughed as the two made their way further into the forest to eat the fish together.

And sure, Natsu's family was smaller now, but he still loved it just as much as he did back then. He'd make Lisanna proud cause he couldn't find her now, but he'd see her again someday. So, until that day came, he'd live on and take care of Happy and live a life that would make her proud.

It was all he could do for the girl he realized too late that he loved.

* * *

At the same time, in an entirely different world than Earthland, a white haired girl looked up at the sky from her bedroom window.

It wasn't the sky she knew, just like how this wasn't the home she knew, but…she would make due and survive, she'd spend her life here and find some way to be happy.

It was what _he _would want her to do, after all, to be happy if she couldn't come home. She just hoped _he _didn't beat himself up too much.

After all, this time, _he _couldn't find her like _he_ promised.

* * *

**And there we are!**

**So, you wanna know how Charlie took the reigns from me? Well, originally her relationship with Laxus wasn't planned to be anything familial. But as I was watching the episode and saw the scenes with teen Laxus...Charlie basically told me I had to include him and her relationship with him.**

**I also realized while writing that the outfits and hair styles I have planned for Charlie in future arcs (two more outside her current outfit) were symbolic...so child Charlie has a similar symbolism! Let's see if you guys can figure out what it is!**

**Welp, as I said above, the Tower of Heaven arc is next and I'm hoping to give Charlie a full 1 on 1 fight in it, but...I have no idea who she should fight! So I'll be watching the full arc before I officially start the next chapter. If anyone would be willing to help me, I would love some input!**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you thought! See you later!**


End file.
